Cantos de sirena
by Bala-2006
Summary: Kagome presume de ser una chica moderna y de ciudad en su pueblo natal. Perseguida por todos los hombres, despierta el interés de Inuyasha. Cuando se propone seducir a un misterioso turista, la caja de los recuerdos se abre y el peligro les acecha.
1. Chapter 1

**Nuevo fanfic de la cosecha. Este último es un universo alterno por completo y lamentablemente no puedo asegurar que haya continuaciones semanales pero no lo dejaré inacabado. Este primer capítulo es más bien relajada y tranquilo. Un capítulo introductorio para presentar a los personajes que más parte tomarán en la historia. **

**Capítulo 1:**

- No me gusta ese peinado- señaló la fotografía- le hace la cara… como decirlo… ¿gorda?

- Pues yo creo que es un peinado de lo más cool.

Alzó la revista para mirarlo más de cerca y sonrió por la perfección con la que había sido tratado ese cabello rubio teñido. Ojala tuviera dinero suficiente para pagar a un peluquero que tratara con tanto cariño y delicadeza su larga melena rizada.

- No, si el peinado es precioso- coincidió la otra- la modelo no.

Dejó la revista sobre el mostrador una vez más para que la otra mujer pasara de página y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo. Cuidadosamente levantó su melena e improvisó un tocado para comprobar cómo quedaría su cabello recogido. ¡Espectacular! Y pensar que había dudado que le pudiera quedar bien. Muy pocas cosas le quedaban mal a ella: ya fuera ropa, zapatos o peinados. O tal vez ella tenía la autoestima muy alta pero, ¿tan mal estaba sentirse hermosa?

- Se le marcan todos los huesos, no me gusta nada como le queda el vestido.

- Pues yo creo que tiene muy buen tipo- observó la siguiente fotografía- ¡qué envidia!

- ¿Envidia?- se horrorizó la otra- tienes el mejor tipo de este pueblo y de todos los que se encuentran alrededor… no tienes nada que envidiar.

- Pero no me importaría estar un poco más delgada- se volvió a mirar en el espejo- escojo bien la ropa para que no se me note pero tengo las caderas muy redondeadas y los muslos bastante llenitos.

- Tú no necesitas adelgazar, yo sí- se agarró un michelín para demostrarlo- además, no está mal tener un poco de carne. Todos los hombres babean por ti y no por ésta- alzó la revista para ponérsela lo más cerca posible de la cara- ningún hombre de por aquí la querría…

- Los hombres de por aquí no tienen gusto, se conforman con lo que tienen porque no hay nada mejor- afirmó.

- Hasta que llegaste tú al pueblo- rió- es muy curioso que desde tu llegada no haya vuelto a producirse ni un solo matrimonio.

- Habrás escasez…

- Yo más bien diría que todos quieren echarte el lazo.

Frunció el ceño y se volvió una vez más hacia el espejo para imaginarse con el precioso vestido de Dolce y Gabanna que llevaba la modelo de la fotografía. Era perfectamente consciente de que gustaba a los hombres, no era una mujer fea. Además, sabía cómo debía vestir para atraer las miradas, cómo actuar, cómo hablar con un hombre. Ella se había criado en la ciudad con su madre y no en el pueblo en el que nació y vivía en la actualidad. Las cosas en la ciudad eran muy diferentes y cuando llegó al pueblo todos parecían estar retrasados. Ella era la novedad, la mujer que vestía como una fresca, la mujer que coqueteaba con los hombres, la mujer que se sentaba en la terraza de un bar a tomarse una caña mientras leía el periódico o una revista. Estaba en boca de todos desde su primera vez allí con tan solo dieciséis años.

Ahora bien, no había nada en su aspecto que destacara particularmente, no cumplía esos cánones de belleza estipulados. Nunca pudo ser modelo porque su altura era de un metro sesenta y se exigía un mínimo de un metro setenta. Tampoco cumplía con el dichoso noventa sesenta noventa. Sus caderas eran algo más anchas, su cintura cumplía los centímetros y sus pechos lo sobrepasaban sin ser exagerado. Tampoco era rubia, al contrario, era azabache y con el pelo rizado natural. Su tez blanca como la nieve podía ser atractiva para muchos diseñadores pero todas las pautas que incumplía no le permitían pasar de la primera eliminatoria. Además, sus ojos eran de color chocolate en vez de ser azules o verdes.

Siempre supo que no podría ser como aquellas muñequitas perfectas que aparecían en las revistas pero se propuso parecer lo más atractiva posible ante el mundo. No había ningún motivo para que una mujer no fuera un poco vanidosa. Nunca salía de casa sin arreglar su cabello con espuma, echarse rímel, un poco de colorete y brillo de labios. Sus uñas siempre estaban perfectamente arregladas con una perfecta manicura francesa que ella misma se hacía. Sólo utilizaba zapatillas para correr. El resto del tiempo utilizaba sus maravillosos tacones y plataformas. Además, vestía siempre a la moda y con ropa que combinara con ella y con su forma de ser. Estudiaba minuciosamente que toda prenda que comprara le sentara a la percepción y no pudiera mostrar ningún defecto. El resultado: todos los hombres estaban a sus pies.

La campana de la tienda sonó indicando la entrada de una nueva clienta por lo que se levantó de su asiento para atenderla.

- Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

La mujer se sonrojó y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza mientras señalaba una prenda. El vestido color naranja de satén estilo japonés era lo más reciente que había llegado a su tienda de ropa. En cuanto lo vio en el catálogo que le envió uno de sus almacenes de ropa, pidió unos cuantos y ella misma se compró uno para hacerle publicidad. El día anterior lo lució en el concurso de tortitas del pueblo y además ganó el primer premio. Aún no sabía si ganó por sus deliciosas tortitas o por su modelito arrebatador.

- Ese vestido es una auténtica preciosidad y creo que le sentara muy bien con su figura- sonrió- yo misma tengo uno en color rojo y es una cucada.

La clienta, por supuesto, ya sabía que ella tenía ese vestido pero vio conveniente recalcarlo una vez más. La acompañaría mientras se lo probaba y una vez puesto comprobaría si era cierto su diagnóstico. Su tienda de ropa no iba lo bastante bien como para perder clientes pero se veía en la obligación moral de ayudar en lo máximo posible a sus clientes. Una clienta insatisfecha no volvía. Ella diría siempre la verdad.

La mujer entró en el vestidor a probarse el vestido mientras que ella rebuscaba entre las estanterías unos zapatos a juego. Un vestido como ése debía lucirse con unos buenos zapatos que le hicieran justicia.

- ¿Cómo se ve?

- No sé si podría salir así a la calle…

- ¡Oh, no diga eso!- la instó a salir- muéstremelo.

La señora salió del vestidor y dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que la mirase. La talla le quedaba perfecta y su silueta era ideal para llevar esa clase de vestido. Pero las sandalias que llevaba le quitaban el efecto al vestido. Le ofreció unos zapatos de tacón adornados con pedrería y esperó a que se los probara.

- Ahora sí- sonrió- ¡esto sí que es un cambio!

- A mi marido le dará algo si me ve así vestida…

- Pues yo creo que le encantará- sonrió con picardía- creo que no la dejará salir de casa en una semana por lo menos.

La mujer se sonrojó y se llevó una mano a las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¡Señora Takeshi, está usted increíble!

- Gracias Yuka, cariño.

Yuka sonrió desde el lugar en el que había tomado asiento en el mostrador y continuó leyendo su revista mientras mordisqueaba un donuts. Tendría que invitarla a un café ya que su comentario había convencido a la señora Takeshi para comprar el vestido. Se acababa de enterar de que la llamaban así. Ella no conocía los nombres de toda la gente del pueblo porque no se había molestado en conocerlos. Sólo conocía los de los hombres que eran con quien más se relacionaba ya que las mujeres le tenían manía. Todas decían que era una fresca y una descarada. Lo segundo era cierto pero lo primero, una auténtica mentira inventada por alguna vieja resentida sin nada mejor que hacer. ¿Cómo no iba a pasarse el día rodeada de hombres si ellas no les permitían entrar en su círculo? A su hermana tampoco es que le hablaran demasiado pero lo suyo era por otro asunto.

- ¿Me he perdido algún modelito mono?

- No pero la última colección de bolsos de Guess es espectacular.

Le quitó la revista de las manos y observó con deseo las cuatro páginas plagadas de maravillosos y carísimos bolsos. Ella llamaría directamente a los almacenes por lo que le saldría a mitad de precio conseguir un par de esos estupendos bolsos.

- Déjame entrar en el mostrador.

Yuka se bajó de su asiento y salió para dejarle entrar a cobrar a la señora Takeshi. Al final compraba el vestido y los zapatos, no podría ser mejor noticia. Normalmente en su tienda sólo compraban las adolescentes y mujeres de hasta treinta años, quienes eran bastante pocas. El resto de mujeres compraban la aburrida y basta ropa de ese anticuario que había en la plaza del pueblo. Los vestidos eran decimonónicos por lo menos.

Cobró a la señora Takeshi y se volvió hacia su hermana mayor para arrancarle el donuts de entre los labios.

- ¿Cómo no vas a engordar si no paras de comer?- la regañó- la semana pasada me dijiste que te ponías a dieta.

- Empiezo mañana, te lo prometo.

- ¡Eres incorregible!

Le sacó la lengua y dejó caer el medio donuts que sostenía en la papelera. Su hermana gritó horrorizada y parecía a punto de llorar por su acción.

- Kagome, eres malvada…

Kagome sonrió abiertamente por su comentario y abrió el archivo de Excel titulado "Productos" que tenía en su ordenador portátil. Rebuscó el registro del vestido y lo modificó para rebajar la cifra en stock. Tendría que lucir algún otro modelito de la lista para promocionar un poco más la tienda. Para ese día había escogido una minifalda vaquera y una camiseta violeta transparente y suelta que llegaba hasta la curva de su cintura y cuyas mangas caían anchas y libres hasta sus codos. Esa ropa era "indecente" para la gente de ese pueblo pero a ella le encanta y así podía lucir el bonito sujetador que se había comprado. ¿Para qué quería ropa interior tan bonita si no la enseñaba nunca?

La campana sonó marcando las cinco de la tarde y a los pocos minutos se oyeron las risas de los niños inundando el pueblo. Kagome colocó un cartel de "cerrado" en la puerta y salió junto a su hermana en busca de su sobrino. No tuvieron que buscarle demasiado, él solo apareció con su último trabajo de manualidades en las manos: una maqueta de una cabaña hecha con palillos. Kagome sujetó la maqueta mientras que Yuka le quitaba la mochila al niño.

- ¡Qué bonito!- buscó la nota- ¡Guao! Has sacado un diez, no me lo puedo creer- sonrió- Yuka, ahora sabemos dónde está toda la inteligencia de la familia…

- Bueno, entre tú yo podemos hacer un cerebro- le contestó la otra.

Ambas mujeres se miraron y rieron. Ninguna de las dos era buena estudiante y nunca lo iban a ser a esas alturas de la vida. De momento ya podían dar gracias a que una de ellas por lo menos tenía trabajo para mantenerlos a los tres. Contrataría a Yuka en la tienda pero no ganaba suficiente para dos sueldos. Al final, estarían en las mismas.

- Tía Kagome- la llamó su sobrino- Inuyasha me ha dicho que te diga que estás muy buena.

Kagome frunció el ceño mosqueada y miró hacia otro lado en claro signo de frustración. El maldito taller de coches de Inuyasha se encontraba en el camino del colegio a la tienda que seguía el niño y siempre le mandaba algún mensajito. Odiaba a Inuyasha con toda su alma. Odiaba que se pasara el día entero intentando ligar con ella y tratándola como un pedazo de carne. Y, sobre todo, odiaba que enviara a su sobrino con esos mensajitos. Era solo un niño y aunque Yuka no se quejara, sabía que no le gustaba nada. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer ella? Estaba harta de discutir con él las veinticuatro horas del día para no conseguir nada.

Se cruzó de brazos justo en el mismo instante en que el mismísimo diablo aparecía en la esquina de la calle con esa sonrisa arrogante que tan bien conocía. Inuyasha Taisho era un hombre muy atractivo y él lo sabía. Ningún hombre del pueblo se comparaba con él y ninguno podría al mismo tiempo llamar tanto su atención y su repulsión como él. Amaba y odiaba todo lo que estaba relacionado con él. Su estatura de metro noventa que la dejaba tan abajo y que sólo podía salvar un poco con sus tacones, sus ondulantes músculos por el duro trabajo, su piel bronceada por el sol, su cabello plateado corto y con greñas y sus magníficos ojos plateados con aquella mirada tan intensa. Se pavoneaba ante las mujeres como un pavo real y lo peor era que podía hacerlo. ¡Bastardo!- pensó- si no fueras tan endiabladamente guapo, otro gallo cantaría.

Deseando provocarle y dejarle con las ganas, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la parte de atrás de la minifalda para favorecer su pecho. Le iba a hacer sufrir por decirle esas cosas a su sobrino y después le rechazaría por centésima vez desde que se conocían.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas.

Le hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a Yuka e intentó darle un beso en la mejilla a ella pero se apartó de un brinco y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- Siempre tan fría…

- No deberías tomarte esas confianzas, Inuyasha.

El susodicho hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado e intentó repetir el movimiento pero ella le esquivó una vez más e hizo lo que haría cualquier otra chica. Se escondió detrás de las faldas de su hermana mayor.

- Oye Yuka, ¿no necesitas a una persona que cuide de Kagome por las noches?- sonrió- yo la cuidaría muy bien.

Yuka le tapó los oídos a su hijo y se dirigió hacia Inuyasha.

- Escúchame bien Inuyasha porque no pienso repetirlo- le advirtió- me trae sin cuidado tus estúpidos intentos de ligar con mi hermana pero no vuelvas a utilizar a mi hijo de mensajero para traer tus guarrerías.

- No le he dicho nada que no sepa.

- Hoy no pero ¿te recuerdo lo que ocurrió la semana pasada?- frunció el ceño- es chocante escuchar a tu hijo de siete años diciendo: "me encantaría meterme entre tus piernas".

- Admito que ese mensaje estuvo un poco subido de tono, tendré más cuidado.

Su hermana e Inuyasha continuaron discutiendo y ella no pudo menos que aburrirse y perder interés. Odiaba a Inuyasha pero debía admitir que su arrogancia le traía algo de diversión a su monótona vida. Desde la primera vez que estuvo en el pueblo, su vida había cambiado por completo.

Yuka y ella compartían un mismo padre que había fallecido un año atrás pero sus madres eran diferentes. La madre de Yuka era una mujer del pueblo decente y honrada. Su madre era una mujer de ciudad que vino al pueblo a cerrar un negocio y conoció al padre de Yuka. Él estaba casado y ella también pero eso no les impidió acostarse. Ella nació de esa unión, siendo una hija bastarda. Su madre que era una mujer moderna se separó de su marido y supo seguir adelante pero su padre no hizo lo mismo. Él continuó con su vida de antes y fue a visitarla en alguna ocasión a la ciudad. Su mujer sabía que ella existía pero la única opción que le dejó su padre era aceptarlo o marcharse. Ella lo aceptó.

Recordaba los maravillosos veranos en el pueblo con su hermanastra o su hermana como ella la llamaba. Nunca conoció a los niños del pueblo porque no iba a la escuela allí. Ahora bien, cuando tenía catorce años murió la esposa de su padre y tras muchas discusiones, su padre consiguió convencer a su madre para que ella pasara un año entero allí. A los quince años de edad y a punto de comenzar su último curso de secundaria, se fue a estudiar al instituto del pueblo. Se produjo una auténtica revolución cuando se descubrió que ella era la hija "perdida" de Takeo Higurashi. En el instituto se hizo un hueco rápidamente por ser la chica de ciudad que traía todas las novedades y también conoció muchos chicos. Entre ellos se encontraba Inuyasha. Un chico de dieciocho años que se encontraba repitiendo el último curso de bachiller.

A los pocos meses volvió a la ciudad por orden de su padre tras un incidente y no pudo volver hasta que su padre murió, tres años después. Desde entonces vivía en el pueblo con su hermana y su sobrino. En vacaciones se iba a la ciudad a visitar a su madre e incluso se llevaba a su hermana con ella. Habían pasado cinco años desde que regresó para quedarse. ¿Por qué quería quedarse? Muy fácil, porque le gustaba aquel lugar. Se respiraba aire puro, había paisajes maravillosos y se escuchaba la risa de los niños, las conversaciones de los hogareños, nada más. Sin el continuo molesto sonido de los coches, el humo, la contaminación.

- Tía Kagome, se te ha caído.

- Gracias, cariño.

Cogió el pendiente de aro que le ofrecía el niño y se echó el pelo hacia atrás para volver a colocárselo. Inuyasha captó el movimiento. No lo había hecho a propósito. Estaba tan acostumbrada a hacer ese movimiento seductor que le salía solo. Era como andar moviendo las caderas, no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Me llamabas?

- Te lo habrás imaginado- se apresuró a contestar.

- Yo creí que era una invitación…

Inuyasha fue demasiado rápido. Antes de poder reaccionar tenía su mano sobre su cuello desnudo acariciándolo suave y seductoramente. Sabía cómo tocar a una mujer y eso la enfurecía más todavía. ¿Dónde demonios había aprendido tanto?

Estaba a punto de apartarse de la incitante caricia de su mano cuando una humareda de polvo recorrió la calle para detenerse a unos pocos metros de ellos. Inuyasha silbó de pura envidia al ver el impresionante mercedes color azul marino y ella misma estuvo a punto de imitarlo. ¡Menudo cochazo! En la ciudad vio unos cuantos de esos y a juzgar por el aspecto debía ser nuevo. ¿Quién iría a ese pueblo teniendo un coche como ése?, ¿se habría perdido?

Esperaron expectantes hasta que la puerta se abrió y salió un hombre que parecía sacado de una de las pasarelas de Calvin Klein. ¡Qué hombre! Alto y delgado pero con los hombros anchos que indicaban que tenía cierta musculatura. El cabello corto castaño cortado a capas hasta sus hombros, la tez blanca y los ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol. Iba impecablemente vestido con un traje de la última colección de Armani. Los zapatos eran de Gucci, también los reconocía. Ese hombre debía tener mucho dinero, ¿qué estaría haciendo allí?

Se quedó durante unos segundos mirando la calle a su alrededor y a los pueblerinos. Aquel pueblo era muy pequeño y todo se sabía en seguida. Antes de que hubiera aparcado el coche ya se encontraba todo el pueblo vigilando sus movimientos. Ocurrían tan pocas cosas en ese sitio que cualquier desconocido era bienvenido. El hombre estudió la zona y finalmente se decidió por acercarse a ellos cuando descubrió que eran los más cercanos. Ella se preparó. Se colocó bien el pelo, se relamió los labios y se alisó las arrugas de la falda. Tenía que estar perfecta para aquel atractivo hombre.

- ¡Menudo bombón!- exclamó su hermana.

- Éste es para mí.

- Ni lo sueñes, nena.

Inuyasha lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a obedecer sus órdenes. Preparó la mejor de sus sonrisas para cuando el hombre se detuviera pero se sintió capaz de mantenerla al sentir un brazo de Inuyasha rodeándola como si fuera su novia. ¡El muy desgraciado intentaba hacerla pasar por su novia! Le apartó de un empellón y recuperó la sonrisa a tiempo para recibirle.

- Buenas tardes, señoritas- sonrió- señor- asintió con la cabeza- estoy buscando un hotel en este pueblo, ¿sabrían indicarme dónde hay uno?

- Por supuesto- rió- conozco un par que están bastante bien.

Volvió a sentir la mano de Inuyasha. En esa ocasión acariciaba su vientre desnudo como si se creyera en el derecho de hacerlo. Enojada por su infantil comportamiento le dio un codazo y dio un paso adelante para acercarse al desconocido.

- Inuyasha trabaja en el taller de coches- agarró su brazo- es muy bromista pero entre tú y yo… - se acercó más para murmurarle algo al oído- es un poco cortito.

Inuyasha puso cara de desagrado como si la hubiera oído y no dudaba que lo hubiera hecho. El hombre tenía fama de tener muy buen oído.

- ¿Por qué no le acompaño hasta su coche mientras hablamos?

El hombre accedió y juntos se dirigieron hacia su coche mientras ella le indicaba dónde podía alojarse. Sin poder evitarlo volvió la vista atrás para mirar a Inuyasha y descubrir con satisfacción lo celoso que él estaba. ¡Qué se joda! Él había estado a punto de casarse con esa tal Kikio cinco años atrás y ella pensaba devolverle la jugada. Podía ponerlo celoso con cualquier hombre del pueblo pero le apetecía hacerlo con ése. Además, era atractivo, sofisticado y parecía tener mucho dinero. Le interesaba de verdad acercarse a él.

Cuando se detuvieron junto al coche, apoyó su trasero contra la puerta de piloto para evitar que se marchara y le miró.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Era una falta de educación tutearse con una persona que acaba de conocerse pero para ella, era una de sus mejores armas. Demostrarle confianza aunque no existiera. Él sonrió de la misma forma en que ella solía hacerlo cuando se sentía coqueta y no pudo menos que darse cuenta de que le gustaba. Ese hombre ya era suyo.

- Naraku.

El show acababa de comenzar.

Continuará…

**¿Qué rumbo tomará la historia?, ¿logrará Kagome seducir a Naraku?, ¿Inuyasha se quedará de brazos cruzados mientras ve como Kagome persigue a otro?, ¿quién es el padre del hijo de Yuka?, ¿qué está buscando ese hombre en el pueblo?, ¿qué incidente ocurrió cuando Kagome tenía quince años? Y lo que es más importante: ¿Kagome odia en verdad a Inuyasha?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Como de costumbre se pavoneaba con otros hombres delante de sus narices. Desplegaba todos esos maravillosos encantos que poseía y que tan bien sabía utilizar. Aquellos encantos que a él siempre le negaba. Lucía su magnífico cuerpo a sabiendas de que todo hombre que la viera la deseaba y haría cualquier cosa por poseerla. Sus movimientos eran suaves, lentos y muy sensuales; todos ellos cuidadosamente estudiados para atraer las miradas lascivas de los hombres. Ella no necesitaba palabras para seducir a un hombre y lo sabía.

Estaba celoso, muy celoso. Desde la primera vez que la vio cuando aún iba al instituto, no podía quitársela de la cabeza por más que lo intentara. Ella se convirtió en su obsesión y se pasó largos meses de instituto intentando conseguirla y aceptando su rechazo con hombría. Un día, consiguió una cita con ella gracias a una apuesta. Dos días después de su cita, ella desapareció, se marchó del pueblo sin decir adiós. Pasaron dos largos años en los que no hizo más que preguntarse qué demonios había hecho mal para que ella se marchara de aquella forma.

Estudió un grado superior de mecánica para fundar su propio taller de coches e incluso se echó una novia que era estupenda. Conoció a Kikio Tama cuando estaba estudiando el grado superior; ella estudiaba empresariales. No fue un flechazo inmediato pero ella fue paciente con él y con el tiempo consiguió sentir afecto hacia ella y plantearse el formar una familia juntos. De hecho, iban a comprar una casa y tenían fecha de boda cuando Kagome volvió al pueblo tras la muerte de su padre. Estaba más hermosa que como la recordaba, más coqueta y más rebelde. Quería evitar mirarla, luchaba por no acercarse pero ella le atraía como una sirena a un marinero. Kikio se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y le dejó. Su ruptura fue la comidilla del pueblo durante meses.

Mentiría si dijera que no culpó a Kagome. Lo hizo durante las largas semanas que se pasó encerrado en su recién inaugurado taller bebiendo y fumando. La culpó hasta que se dio cuenta de que en esa ocasión al menos, ella no tenía la culpa. La culpa era de él por mirarla cuando sabía que no podía tenerla, por desearla cuando estaba a punto de casarse con otra, por recordar una adolescencia que pensó que nunca recuperaría. En ese día decidió ir a por todas con Kagome una vez más. Si no iba a poder establecerse con ninguna otra mujer mientras tuviera esa espina clavada por dentro, la poseería. Entonces, su obsesión por ella desaparecería, esa vez tenía que desaparecer.

Desde aquel día habían pasado cinco largos años en los que había visto como un novio tras otro pasaban por la vida de Kagome. Ninguno de ellos hombres del pueblo, todos eran de ciudad. Ella coqueteaba con todos los hombres del pueblo, él incluido pero nunca se liaba con ninguno. Ella se traía sus ligues de la ciudad o les echaba el lazo a los turistas europeos. Él, por supuesto, había espantado a todos y a cada uno de esos novios y no haría una excepción en ese día.

La miró, ella sonreía como tan bien sabía hacerlo y empezaba a hablar. Ojala empleara con él esos maravillosos cantos de sirena.

- ¿Y qué le trae por un pueblo tan aburrido como éste?

- Vengo por negocios- se apartó el flequillo de la frente- y para visitar a unos amigos de la familia.

- Si puedo ayudarle a encontrar a esos amigos… no dude en pedirlo…

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior con coquetería y le observó expectante mientras se quitaba las gafas. Sus ojos eran color rubí. ¡Increíbles! Sin embargo, no pudo evitar evocar en su mente la imagen de los ojos dorados de Inuyasha. Esos ojos como un par de soles eran tan intensos y expresivos. No quería pensar en él, odiaba tenerlo en la mente envenenando sus pensamientos pero le era imposible apartarlo. Por muy bonitos que fueran esos ojos color rubí, no superaban los dorados de Inuyasha.

- ¿Le ocurre algo?- le preguntó Naraku- parece a punto de desmayarse… se ha puesto pálida.

Tenía razón. Había estado a punto de desmayarse por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Pensar en Inuyasha estaba prohibido a no ser que fuera para insultarle.

Inuyasha también se percató de la palidez de su rostro y no dudó en cubrir la distancia entre ellos y rodearla con su brazo para evitar que pudiera caer. Kagome siempre había tenido problemas de tensión, desde que la conoció. Se mareaba con frecuencia y en más de una ocasión había perdido el conocimiento. Esas habían sido las única ocasiones en las que había logrado sostenerla sin que intentara asesinarlo. Tal vez le estuviera afectando el calor infernal de esa tarde.

Descubrió que se había equivocado cuando ella le clavó el tacón en el empeine y tuvo que llevarse un puño cerrado a la boca para evitar gritar de dolor. ¿Acaso esa mujer no sabía lo mucho que dolían esos tacones? Sí, sí que lo sabía. Se dio cuenta de ello cuando la miró furioso y ella le ordenó con la mirada que se esfumara. Si la mujer prefería coquetear con un extraño antes que cuidar su salud, él no iba a ser el que se lo impidiera. Una cosa era querer darse un par de revolcones con ella y otra muy distinta hacer el papel de gilipollas. ¡Qué le den!- pensó- ya vendrá suplicando cuando se desmaye o cuando intenten violarla.

Jamás olvidaría el día en que intentaron forzar a Kagome. Ocurrió dos años atrás, en las fiestas patronales del pueblo. La joven había estado provocando a un grupo de culturistas italianos que estaban de paso por el pueblo en su gira por el continente. La muy estúpida se fue sola a pasear con ese grupo de cinco hombres fuertes e intentaron propasarse en grupo con ella. Escuchó sus gritos de auxilio mientras nadaba en el río y corrió en su ayuda. La encontró con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas, la ropa rasgada y raspones en sus brazos y piernas por las ramas de los árboles del bosque. La escondió a su espalda y esperó a que esos desgraciados llegaran. Puede que fuera por la adrenalina pero logró vencer a ese grupo de culturistas. Después, llevó a Kagome en brazos hasta su casa y sorprendentemente ella le invitó a pasar y curó sus heridas. Estaba preocupada por él y lloraba suavemente por el terror que había sentido y por sus heridas. Fue la primera vez que él y Kagome estuvieron el uno frente al otro sin coquetear, sin insultarse o sin enojarse. Simplemente curaron las heridas del otro en silencio.

Pensó que Kagome cambiaría su forma de actuar y se mostraría más blanda con él después de ese incidente pero estaba equivocado. Kagome volvía a ser la ardiente mujer para los turistas y la dama de hierro para él. Si intentaban volver a hacerle algo que se las apañara solita, él no pensaba volver a ayudarla.

- ¿Vas a dejar que se vaya con él?

- Kagome ya es mayorcita.

Yuka le caía bien y se sentía cómodo hablando con ella. Además, le daba mucha pena lo que le había ocurrido. Jamás perdonaría al desgraciado que osó dejarla embarazada y huir del pueblo con el rabo entre las piernas. Tampoco perdonaría a su padre por cómo la trató y la torturó hasta el día de su muerte. Todavía no se explicaba como un hombre como aquel había podido tener a dos hijas como Yuka y Kagome. Afortunadamente ninguna de ellas se parecía a él y aunque estuviera furioso con Kagome, sabía que ella era muy buena persona.

- Se está montando en su coche.

¡Estúpida! Se giró para mirarla y no pudo menos que gruñir. ¿Eso era lo que le gustaba?, ¿los coches caros?, ¿los trajes de marca?, ¿la sonrisa de portada de revista? Ese tal Naraku era un crío; él era un hombre.

- ¡La tapicería del coches es una pasada!- exclamó emocionada- he visto muchas fotos de este modelo pero es mejor aún de lo que esperaba.

- Pues no has visto lo mejor.

Naraku pulsó un botón que activó un resorte de la parte de atrás del coche. A los pocos segundos el techo cedió y empezó a echarse hacia atrás para convertir al coche en un descapotable. No montaba en uno de esos desde que vivía en la ciudad y por allí sólo había un par de coches que fueran así. Uno pertenecía a un anciano y estaba hecho un asco. El otro pertenecía a Inuyasha y aunque estaba limpio y bien arreglado, tenía el aspecto de un coche de los años sesenta. Era una auténtica chatarra para ella. Aquel coche en cambio era precioso.

- ¡Me encanta!- se abrochó el cinturón- estoy deseando sentir la brisa.

El hombre sonrió y pisó el acelerador a fondo para presumir delante de la mujer.

- ¡Yo también tengo un descapotable!

Tuvo que gritarlo y dudaba que Kagome lo hubiera oído. Entre el rugido del motor de ese pedazo de coche y la música tecno que habían puesto, no se escuchaba ni a sí mismo.

- Te da rabia que ella no te haga caso, ¿verdad?

- Sobreviviré- le revolvió el pelo al niño con cariño- ¿quieres que vayamos a jugar a fútbol?

- ¡Sí!

Yuka sonrió agradecida por el interés que Inuyasha procesaba en su hijo. Él fue de las pocas personas del pueblo que la defendió cuando se quedó embarazada. Sabía quién era el padre pero nunca dijo una sola palabra tal y como le prometió. Simplemente, le daba al niño esa figura paterna que nunca tuvo y aunque odiara los mensajitos que enviaba para su hermana, adoraba lo buen amigo que era. Ojala Kagome abriera los ojos de una maldita vez y viera al maravilloso hombre que tenía delante.

- Kagome espabilará algún día- sentía la necesidad de decírselo- y podréis estar juntos.

- Yo no quiero estar con ella, no busco pareja- gruñó- sólo quiero echarle un polvo.

Yuka le tapó los oídos a su hijo horrorizada y le lanzó una mirada furtiva antes de continuar.

- No te engañes a ti mismo- le advirtió- si sólo quisieras eso, te habrías casado con Kikio.

- No sabes de lo que hablas.

- Es muy curioso que cortaras con la mujer con la que ibas a casarte justo un mes después de la vuelta de Kagome.

¡Maldita fuera por tener razón! Él nunca le confió a nadie quién había cortado y por qué pero Yuka lo sabía como si hubiera estado presente. Ella le leía como a un libro abierto y odiaba que pudiera hacerlo. Eso le hacía débil y le dejaba vulnerable ante ella y posiblemente ante Kagome. ¿Y si le contaba a ella todas esas cosas? ¡No! Yuka nunca haría algo así. Sabía que adoraba a su hermana y más aún porque les estaba manteniendo sin esperar nada a cambio pero nunca rebelaría lo que sabía o creía saber. Ella era una buena amiga.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

- Siempre tan duro- suspiró- tú también deberías abrir los ojos.

Ver a Inuyasha y a Kagome juntos era como ver a un par de críos de instituto incapaces de admitir que estaban enamorados. Ella iba a clase con Inuyasha en segundo de bachiller. Le gustaba desde que empezó el instituto, a todas las chicas les gustaba Inuyasha y era normal: ¡estaba cañón! Cuando al fin lo tuvo en clase se hizo su amiga pero entonces llegó Kagome al instituto. Era imposible darse cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba colado por ella. Se pasaba el día entero preguntándole sobre ella: sus gustos, sus aficiones, qué hacía al levantarse por la mañana, etc. Al principio, se enfadó con su hermana pero después se dio cuenta de que no era para tanto y pasó a ser amiga de Inuyasha.

Día tras día veía como él suplicaba por una mísera cita y ella le rechazaba. Incluso ella le insistió en casa para que le concediera una oportunidad. Kagome se negó rotundamente y ella nunca sospechó que pudiera gustarle Inuyasha hasta que sufrió su primer desmayo por la lipotimia. Fue Inuyasha quien la llevó en brazos hasta la enfermería y se pasó toda una tarde sosteniendo su mano como si temiera que fuera a morir. Kagome no fue borde con él por primera vez e incluso se mostró débil y sensible. La forma en que miraba a Inuyasha le confirmó que le gustaba. Sin embargo, nunca fue capaz de convencerla para que salieran juntos y un día ella se marchó sin dar explicación alguna.

Recordaba que ella fue a su habitación llorando porque tenía que marcharse. Durmieron juntas en esa noche y a la mañana siguiente, su padre se la llevó en coche al aeropuerto más cercano. Cuando Inuyasha se enteró de la noticia quedó destrozado y aunque trató de aparentar serenidad, ella sabía que lloraba por dentro.

- ¿Dónde vais a jugar?

- Tengo el balón en el taller así que supongo que jugaremos junto al río.

El taller de coches de Inuyasha se encontraba en la última calle de la ciudad, en lo que se llamaba las afueras. Junto al taller se encontraba una pequeña explanada y el río. A lo lejos se veía el bosque.

- Tened cuidado.

….

Cuanto más hablaba con él más interesada estaba en seducirlo. Los hombres con los que había estado antes eran divertidos y entretenidos para una tarde por lo que permitió que Inuyasha los espantara. Este último, en cambio, era realmente interesante, atractivo, educado y fardaba de estar forrado. Por fin había llegado al pueblo un hombre que valiera la pena y ella lo iba a pescar para no soltarlo nunca. Estaba segura, ése sí que era el hombre que estaba esperando. Ya escuchaba las campanas de la iglesia, la boda se acercaba. Igual se estaba precipitando con eso de la boda pero ya tenía veintitrés años, iba siendo hora.

Se peinó el sedoso cabello con los dedos y le dirigió una sonrisa antes de tomar otro sorbo de café. Se había ocupado de que Naraku encontrara una habitación en un hotel estratégicamente colocado a poca distancia de su apartamento. Necesitaba tenerlo cerca para vigilarlo y provocar "encuentros casuales". Por fin iba a tener en su vida al hombre que se merecía.

- Y dime Kagome- interrumpió sus pensamientos- ¿hace mucho que vives por aquí? Pareces una chica de ciudad.

- Soy una chica de ciudad- sonrió- vine aquí a vivir hace cinco años y abrí mi tienda de ropa.

- ¿Por qué?- insistió- me da la impresión de que combinas más con la ciudad. Vistes a la moda, sabes de calidad y conoces el protocolo.

- La ciudad tiene algunos defectos- dejó su café sobre la mesa- hay mucho ruido, contaminación, los edificios son grises… vacíos… - suspiró- aquí todo está pintado con colores alegres, hace calor y el aire es puro.

- Interesante teoría.

Era mucho más que interesante. Estaba enamorada de ese lugar desde que podía recordar a pesar de que adorara la ropa, los zapatos y las joyas. Su madre le enseñó lo mejor de la ciudad y su padre le enseñó lo mejor del pueblo. Finalmente, había decidido quedarse con todo. ¿Qué mejor que vivir en el pueblo y disfrutar de todos sus lujos cosmopolitas? Además, en la ciudad echaría mucho de menos a su hermana y a su sobrino y a Inu… ¡No! A él no lo echaría de menos. ¿Quién echaría de menos a un tío arrogante y prepotente que sólo pensaba en echar un polvo? Estaba bueno pero nada más, ¿no?

Y hablando de Inuyasha, era extraño que no se hubiera pasado por allí para molestarles. ¿Dónde estaría?

…

- Tienes que chutar con el empeine no con la punta- le enseñó- así tendrá más fuerza.

El niño asintió con la cabeza e intentó hacerlo como le había enseñado pero le salió mal. No importaba, podía volver a repetirlo. Le devolvió el balón y volvió a intentarlo una y otra y otra vez hasta que al fin consiguió hacerlo. Una vez que consiguió hacerlo bien, ya no volvió a equivocarse a la hora de chutar el balón. Sonrió al niño por la rapidez con la que aprendía y se preparó para detener el balón cuando unas sedosas piernas le distrajeron.

Gruñó frustrado. Un niño de siete años acababa de meterle gol por culpa de una chica bonita.

- ¡Setsu!

El niño se volvió hacia su tía riendo por su victoria y corrió hacia ella gritándole que había conseguido meterle un gol. Lo que daría él por golear con Kagome pero cada vez que parecía a punto de caer, le sorprendía. La mujer abrazó a su sobrino cuando éste se lanzó sobre sus piernas y le miró de una forma realmente extraña. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada? Era casualidad que hubiera pasado por allí o esperaba encontrarle en el taller. La curiosidad podía con él y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que no estaba acompañada por el niño pijo de ciudad.

- Pensé que a estas alturas ya estarías de camino a tu ciudad.

- ¿Por qué?

Ella o no entendía o se hacía la tonta.

- Es lo que me hiciste a mí hace siete años, ¿recuerdas?

Kagome se mordió el labio furiosa por las palabras de Inuyasha, alzó una mano y la bajó con fuerza para propinarle una sonora bofetada. Él no hizo nada por apartarse, ni le gritó por recibirla. En su cara se leía que sabía muy bien que se lo tenía merecido. El incidente ocurrido siete años atrás era una dura parte de su vida que quería olvidar. Fue la primera vez en que descubrió lo dura que era en verdad la vida, cómo era su padre y lo equivocada que estaba con Inuyasha. Él era como los demás hombres, no había ninguna diferencia y después de siete años estaba más segura de ese hecho.

Agarró la pequeña mano de su sobrino y tiró de él para llevarlo a casa. Después de "deshacerse" de Naraku había decidido volver a casa dando un rodeo por el río y cruzando por la calle en la que se encontraba el taller de Inuyasha. Aún no sabía bien por qué había hecho eso. Tal vez quería que él la viese y le gritara alguno de sus piropos subidos de tono. Admitía que se sentía halagada por la admiración que sentía hacia su cuerpo pero nada más. Entre ella e Inuyasha jamás habría nada, ya no. Además, no era más que un hombre palurdo e ignorante de pueblo al que sólo le preocupaba tener dinero suficiente para comer ese día y echar un par de polvos sobre el heno. Naraku, en cambio, era un hombre culto y educado de ciudad que sabía cómo seducir a una chica. Teniendo sus limpias y elegantes manos, no necesitaba las manos ásperas y manchadas de aceite de Inuyasha.

Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó pasar a Setsu primero. Le llegó a las fosas nasales el olor del delicioso estofado de su hermana mayor y no pudo menos que relamerse los labios. ¡Estaba hambrienta!

- Mamá, la tía ha pegado a Inuyasha.

- ¿Cómo?

Debió suponer que Setsu se chivaría en cuanto tuviera a su madre delante. En ocasiones, le daba la sensación de que Setsu estaba aliado con su madre para intentar emparejarla con ese pervertido.

- Sólo le he dado una bofetada…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me ha echado en cara lo ocurrido hace siete años…

Yuka comprendió. Ella no sabía toda la historia, nunca se había atrevido a confesarle la realidad al completo pero sabía la parte más importante. Ella no quería marcharse del pueblo, su padre la obligó a irse y prácticamente la llevó a empujones y gritos hasta el coche. Inuyasha estaba molesto porque seguía pensando que se marchó por él. ¡Será creído!- pensó- y que fuera tan importante. Para su padre sí que lo fue.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación a paso lento y se dejó caer en la cama cuando llegó. El contestador de su teléfono estaba encendido, alguien había dejado un mensaje. Se arrodilló en la cama y leyó el número. Era el número de teléfono del taller de Inuyasha. Durante unos segundos se planteó seriamente borrarlo sin escuchar lo que decía pero después cambió de opinión. A lo mejor le subía el ánimo escuchar sus guarradas en lugar de sus reproches.

- Lo siento, nena- hizo una pausa- dulces sueños.

Cinco únicas palabras lograron que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos y que unas lágrimas estuvieran a punto de surcar su rostro. ¡Maldito fuera Inuyasha! No tenía ningún derecho a echarle aquello en cara y pedir disculpas de esa forma. Y lo peor de todo era que ya estaba perdonado. No pudo evitar llamarse tonta a sí misma por continuar sintiendo algo por el diablo y casi sin darse cuenta pulsó el botón para volver a escucharlo. Así lo repitió hasta diez veces.

Sacó su camisón de debajo de la almohada y se desvistió para ponérselo. Se lo estaba pasando sobre la cabeza cuando sonó el teléfono. Se lo bajó de un tirón y se lanzó sobre él. ¿Sería Inuyasha?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Hola- no era su voz- soy Naraku, siento decepcionarte.

Se sermoneó a sí misma mentalmente por su torpeza y sentó en la cama.

- Lo siento, no me decepciona tu llamada- rió- al contrario, la esperaba. Es que Inuyasha está arreglando mi coche y por eso creí que era él- mintió.

- Me alegra oír eso, me había preocupado- coqueteaba con ella- he visto que mañana son las fiestas patronales, ¿me concederías el honor de acompañarme?

- Por supuesto.

- Entonces, te recojo a las once- le informó- ¡ponte guapa!

Él colgó antes de que pudiera darle las buenas noches tan siquiera y se sintió decepcionada. Decepcionada porque él le pedía que se pusiera guapa para el siguiente día cuando la llamaba mientras que el diablo le deseaba dulces sueños.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

En el mundo real, ponerse guapa significaba arreglarse un poco más de lo normal. En el mundo de las nenas, en cambio, significaba que debías quitarle el aliento a los hombres pero sin parecer una fresca. Había un vestuario muy concreto que cumpliera esas características e incluso una medida exacta de maquillaje que se podía utilizar. Ella, por suerte, tenía ese vestuario y sabía maquillarse.

Unos tacones negros discretos combinados con unos pantalones de pitillo vaqueros, un top rosa de algodón y una americana blanca fue su elección final. Ropa casual, sencilla pero elegante y ajustada. Realzaba y remarcaba todos sus atributos femeninos y al mismo tiempo los ocultaba de las miradas lascivas. ¡Era perfecto! Sólo necesitaba un poco de rímel, sombra de ojos y un brillo de labios. No solía vestir pantalones por lo que no estaba acostumbrada a ellos pero haría una excepción para conseguir su premio. Además, el cielo estaba nublado y no hacía tiempo para salir sin una chaqueta.

- ¿A dónde vas tan tapada?- preguntó su hermana desde la puerta de su habitación- no te había visto tan cubierta desde que cayó la última nevada.

- He quedado con Naraku- contestó- vamos a las fiestas patronales.

- Inuyasha estará allí.

- ¿Y qué?

- Podría molestarle…

¿Y qué si le molestaba? Ella no estaba saliendo con Inuyasha, no estaba interesada en Inuyasha. No tenía por qué preocuparse por no herir sus sentimientos; si a aquello podría llamarse sentimientos. Un hombre al que sólo le interesaba un polvo, no debía sentirse muy herido por algo así. Podría encontrar a cualquier otra mujer, estaba segura.

- Eso no es de mi incumbencia.

Sonrió a su hermana y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir de la casa. Llegaba cinco minutos tarde.

Yuka se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba con semblante preocupado y suspiró agotada por la situación. Inuyasha y Kagome además de testarudos eran idiotas, los dos. Comprendía a la perfección que ambos lo habían estado pasando muy mal en esos últimos años pero tenían la felicidad al alcance de la mano. Bastaba con que uno de ellos cediera un poquito ante el otro. Necesitaban un pequeño empujón y ella estaba teniendo una idea espectacular.

Descolgó el teléfono de la habitación de Kagome y marcó el número del taller de Inuyasha a sabiendas de que estaría trabajando a pesar de haberle dicho lo contrario a su hermana. ¡Qué curioso que estuviera grabado en la memoria!

- No esperaba tu llamada, nena.

- No soy Kagome.

- ¿Yuka?

- Exacto- sonrió- Kagome acaba de ir a las fiestas patronales, ¿sabes?

- Agradezco la información pero estoy trabajando- gruñó molesto- no puedo ir detrás de ella ahora mismo.

- Es una pena porque se ha puesto muy mona e iba muy solita… - suspiró- la pobre hasta se planteó llamarte para que la acompañaras pero le daba vergüenza.

- ¿En serio?- hizo una pausa- a lo mejor puedo ponerle alguna excusa a Kouga y le arreglo el coche mañana.

- Date prisa, no te la vayan a quitar.

Yuka colgó el teléfono y rió satisfecha por lo que acababa de hacer. La primera fase del plan ya estaba cumplida, le tocaba ir a por la segunda. Impedir que Inuyasha descubriera que Kagome estaba en una cita. Eso sí que iba a ser complicado.

…..

El cielo estaba nublado, no era el día perfecto para unas fiestas patronales ni para una cita pero ambas cosas se le habían aparecido como por arte de magia. Y pensar que horas antes estuvo convencido de que pasaría un día de fiesta trabajando mientras el resto del pueblo se divertía. ¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría en la plaza repleta de casetas y barracas, que él mismo había ayudado a instalar, buscando a Kagome?

Así que Kagome estaba sola y se había sentido tentada a llamarlo. Pues que no se preocupara porque allí estaba él para brindarle su compañía y algo más si surgía. Esa vez no pensaba estropearlo como lo hizo la tarde anterior, contendría su lengua por más que le costase. Encontrarla no tendría que ser demasiado difícil ya que ella siempre destacaba en todos los lugares. Sólo tenía que buscar una mujer pequeña y provocativa o una muchedumbre de hombres enfebrecidos. Cualquiera de las dos cosas era válida. Ahora bien, Kagome pasaría el día con él. Fue a él a quien estuvo a punto de llamar. ¿Vergüenza? Ignoraba que Kagome tuviera de eso hasta ese día.

¿Le gustaría su atuendo? No le daba tiempo a ir hasta su casa para cambiarse por lo que se había limpiado las manchas de aceite en el baño del taller y se había vestido con la ropa que llevó por la mañana. Unos vaqueros gastados, una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se ajustaba a su musculatura y una chaqueta de cuero. Estaba acostumbrado a que la ropa le quedara justa por sus músculos pero no estaba seguro de que a Kagome le gustara. Normalmente se acercaba a esos críos fibrosos que no tenían nada de fuerza y en una ocasión a los culturistas que tenían demasiada fuerza. A veces, le daba la sensación de estar justo en el punto intermedio que a Kagome no parecía gustarle.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando unos niños se cruzaron en su camino y cuando volvió a andar divisó a Kagome. Ella andaba sola de frente, hacia él. Nunca la había visto con tanta ropa encima y no es que le quedara mal pero le sorprendía. Los tacones eran muy bajos, el pantalón hasta los tobillos tapaba su carne pero se adhería a ella como una segunda piel, el top resaltaba el escote y la chaqueta se ceñía en su cintura. Llevara lo que llevase, siempre estaba lista para seducir.

Levantó el brazo dispuesto a llamarla justo en el mismo instante en que el crío de ciudad aparecía junto a ella y le ofrecía un algodón de azúcar. ¡Estaban juntos! Se sentía estúpido allí parado, haciendo amago de llamarla. Estaba furioso porque ella aceptaba con una sonrisa el algodón de azúcar mientras que a él se lo pisoteó un año atrás porque decía que engordaba.

¡Se acabó! Se iba a marchar de allí ahora mismo. No pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más mirando como un gilipollas a aquella mala pécora.

- ¡Por fin te encuentro!

A ella también la estaba buscando.

- Yuka, desgraciada…- se volvió hacia ella- ¡Me has mentido!

- ¡No te he mentido!

- Entonces, explícame eso.

Con su dedo índice señaló a la feliz pareja mientras a ella le dirigía una mirada cargada de cólera.

- Se han encontrado hace un rato- le dijo- tardaste mucho en llegar.

- ¡Qué tardé mucho!- exclamó- apenas he tardado quince minutos, vengo corriendo.

- Pues no sé, fue casualidad.

- ¿Y qué? Parecen felices juntos- se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón- no pienso quedarme aquí mirándolos como un idiota. Me voy a trabajar.

Yuka se sintió acorralada al escuchar a Inuyasha. Ojala lo hubiera encontrado dos minutos antes para evitar que viera a Kagome y a Naraku juntos. No le quedaba otra que continuar mintiendo para conseguir que se quedara y luchara un poquito. Siguió a Inuyasha entre la muchedumbre e intentó emplear el tono más casual posible.

- Pues es una pena porque hace unos minutos Kagome te buscaba…

Él no se detuvo pero por la sacudida de sus hombros supo que le había afectado.

- Se está aburriendo un poquito con Naraku, ¿sabes?- suspiró- echaba en falta tu sentido del humor…

Inuyasha se detenía. Tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo para terminar de convencerlo y que se quedara en las fiestas.

- Además, se ha puesto la lencería sexi.

Sentía que Yuka le estaba manipulando para que se quedara en las fiestas pero, ¿y si era verdad? A lo mejor Kagome había abierto los ojos de una maldita vez y le había estado buscando. Cuando la vio sola parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada y estaba decepcionada o tal vez frustrada. En cuanto a lo de la lencería… si de verdad había estado interesada en llamarla y llevaba esa ropa... puede que aquel fuera su día. ¡Qué le jodan a Naraku! Se iba en ese instante a por Kagome.

- Me has convencido.

Yuka sonrió para sus adentros y le siguió de cerca para ocuparse de intervenir si se descubría el pastel. Tenía que evitar que Kagome se enterara de su llamada y que Inuyasha descubriera el asunto de la cita. ¡Qué estrés! Lo único que la instaba a continuar era el saber que lo hacía por su hermana y por su mejor amigo. Estaría más bien tumbada sobre el sofá viendo "Pasapalabra".

Inuyasha se removió el cabello con una mano para despeinarlo como sabía que le gustaba a las chicas y se dirigió con paso decidido hacia Kagome y Naraku. Ella le vio cuando apenas quedaban unos metros para que les alcanzara y puso cara de sorpresa. Claro, la pobre debía de haber desistido en su empresa por encontrarle. Se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros de ellos y les ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas. Se comportaría como un caballero para que ella dejara de lado a Naraku y por más que le costara, sería educado.

- ¡Qué sorpresa!- exclamó amablemente- no esperaba encontraros por aquí.

- Buenos días- contestó Naraku.

Kagome no fue capaz de emitir un solo sonido. Inuyasha estaba allí, en mitad de su cita y encima se había puesto endiabladamente apuesto para torturarla. Odiaba que se despeinara el cabello de aquella forma tan atractiva, odiaba que la ropa marcada esos magníficos músculos y sobre todo, odiaba esa sonrisa de pilluelo. En realidad, amaba todas esas cosas y se odiaba a sí misma por hacerlo. ¡Maldito fuera!

- ¡Qué casualidad que nos hayamos encontrado todos!- Yuka habló por ella- así nos lo pasaremos mejor.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermana en ese instante. Ella sabía que estaba en mitad de una cita con Naraku, el mejor candidato que había encontrado para convertirse en su marido. ¿De qué demonios iba? Tenía que poner fin a aquella tontería en ese mismo momento o se les acoplarían por el resto del día.

- Veréis, nosotros…

- Ibais a la competición, ¿verdad?- intervino Yuka una vez más- nos lo pasaremos genial.

¡No! No se lo pasaría bien si Inuyasha estaba allí.

- Yo… esto…

¡Mierda! No sabía qué decir para librarse de ellos sin parecer grosera o posesiva ante los ojos de Naraku. Estaba en un aprieto, atrapada en un callejón sin salida y como Naraku no hiciera nada para sacarla de allí acabarían los dos atrapados. Le miró suplicante, esperando a que él hiciera algo para evitarlo pero tuvo que tragar saliva cuando descubrió que no parecía nada molesto. De hecho, parecía agradecido por la compañía extra. ¡Si se lo estaban pasando bien los dos solos! No entendía a ese hombre. A veces parecía de lo más interesado en ella y otras parecía querer huir de sus encantos. La tenía totalmente desorientada y eso no le gustaba porque le recordaba a ella misma con los hombres. Nunca habían usado su propio juego con ella. ¡Era un asco!

Se cruzó de brazos frustrada por la derrota y tuvo que aceptar que iba a pasar el resto del día con el hombre de su vida de un brazo y el diablo del otro. No pensó que sus pensamientos se fueran a cumplir literalmente hasta que cada uno se colocó a un lado suyo para ofrecerle un brazo. Se quedó sin respiración. ¿Qué debía hacer una mujer en una situación así? Nadie le había enseñado lo que se hacía en esos casos y tampoco lo había visto en ninguna película. Tomar el brazo de ambos hombres sería una auténtica grosería y tomar el de uno solo ofendería al otro. Si tomaba el brazo de Inuyasha, Naraku pensaría que no quería nada con él. Si tomaba el brazo de Naraku, Inuyasha se pondría celoso y empezaría a soltar trapos sucios.

La solución llegó cuando Yuka tiró del brazo de Naraku y le arrastró hacia una caseta para enseñarle una comida típica del pueblo. No era la solución que le hubiera gustado pero algo era algo. Inuyasha le seguía ofreciendo el brazo y a juzgar por su mirada empezaba a cansarse de su indecisión. Fastidiada, le tomó el brazo y caminó junto a él.

- Estás muy guapa, Kagome.

Guapa, él se había dado cuenta. Naraku al verla no le había dicho nada, ni un solo y triste piropo por su atuendo. Inuyasha se había fijado en la ropa que llevaba, en su peinado, en su maquillaje, en todo y le había dicho justo lo que ella esperaba oír al vestirse. Era un desgraciado y un diablo pero tan malditamente encantador. Ahora bien, no debía dejarse engañar por su encanto. El diablo adopta una forma atractiva ante el ojo humano y un encanto sin igual pero lo que esconde asusta.

- Gracias.

- Vaya, es la primera vez que agradeces uno de mis piropos.

- Es la primera vez que no me dices una guarrada.

- Eso no es cierto- le recriminó- yo te he dicho muchas cosas bonitas desde que nos conocemos- aseguró- pero me haces más caso cuando soy malo.

Eso era cierto. Tenía tendencia a hacer más caso a los chicos malos. Si Inuyasha supiera que en la ciudad estuvo saliendo con un rebelde durante el bachillerato. Era el típico chico que vestía cuero negro, montaba una preciosa moto a la que quería más que a su madre, llevaba tatuajes y se hacía mechas de colores llamativos en el pelo. A ella le gustaba porque era malo. Él salía con una pija como ella porque estaba buena.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en mitad de la plaza viendo como Inuyasha se apuntaba a la competición. Iban a hacer una especie de yincana en la que el ganador obtenía un precioso colgante para regalárselo a una mujer. La tradición era que la mujer que lo recibiera le diera un beso de agradecimiento. Inuyasha se apuntó con la promesa de ganarlo, como todos los años. Él era el que ganaba siempre la yincana. Ella era siempre la que recibía el colgante. Nunca le dio el beso de agradecimiento. Tenía cinco colgantes en su casa y ni una sola fotografía dándole el beso de agradecimiento al campeón.

Yuka tiró de Inuyasha a los pocos segundos de haberse apuntado y entonces apareció Naraku. Él también prometió encontrar el colgante y regalárselo. Yuka estaba muy rara. Distraía a Naraku y a Inuyasha para dejarla a solas con uno de ellos, interrumpía las conversaciones con agobio, manipulaba a los dos hombres. La sombra de la sospecha la invadió. Conocía bien a Yuka y la creía perfectamente capaz de de haber urgido algún maléfico plan para juntarla con Inuyasha.

Tan rápido como sonó la campana que daba inició a la competición, agarró el brazo de Yuka y tiró de ella hacia un lugar menos concurrido. Los hombres tenían que leer las pistas y buscar el colgante. Hasta que lo encontraran tenía tiempo de sonsacarle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Explícame ahora mismo qué está pasando.

- No sé de qué me hablas…

- ¡Sí que lo sabes!- exclamó- ¿qué hace aquí, Inuyasha?, ¿por qué intentas que no se entere de que estoy en una cita?

- ¿Estás en una cita?- se hizo la sorprendida- no lo sabía.

- ¡Yuka!

Le estaba mintiendo, trataba de tomarle el pelo, la manipulaba. Ahora estaba más segura que antes. Todo lo que estaba pasando en ese día era responsabilidad directa de Yuka Higurashi. Estaba a punto de sacudirla cuando los hombres se dirigieron corriendo hacia ellas. Estaban en medio de la calle e iban a golpearlas sin querer como no se apartaran. Kagome se vio en la obligación de soltar a Yuka en ese instante y todos los hombres pasaron entre ellas dos. Cuando habían pasado todos, Yuka ya no estaba al otro lado de la calle.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó frustrada- ¡Ya verás cuando te encuentre Yuka!

Yuka se tapó la boca para evitar que la escuchara respirar y espió desde la caseta de las gominolas a Kagome. Ella acababa de salir corriendo en su busca y por suerte lo hacía en dirección contraria. Suspiró aliviada y se dejó caer sentada sobre el suelo de la caseta. Kagome había terminado pillándola, era mucho más espabilada que los dos hombres y casi la mata. De hecho, si la encontraba iba a matarla. Ésa era la última vez que intervenía entre ella e Inuyasha.

…

Llovía. Se había recorrido el pueblo entero, su casa incluida en busca de su hermana mayor pero no la había encontrado por ninguna parte. Finalmente, había terminado recorriendo la orilla del río hasta llegar al bosque. No se había adentrado en él, no estaba lo bastante loca como para hacer eso mientras llovía. Simplemente se quedó en la entrada, bajo un árbol, a la espera de que amainara un poco el tempestuoso tiempo. Andar con esos tacones en ese momento era imposible.

- Ya verás cuando te pille, Yuka.

- ¿Qué pasa con Yuka?

Estuvo a punto de gritar al escuchar aquella voz a su espalda pero se contuvo. Era Inuyasha, él estaba allí, en el bosque, junto a ella, solos. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí? Ella estaba sola, llegó hasta allí sola y con la última persona con la que quería esperar a que amainara era con él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó- todos los hombres están buscando en la ciudad… vas a perder…

- No, van a perder ellos- sonrió- han interpretado mal las pistas.

Y él sabía mucho de eso. No era broma, ni cachondeo, Inuyasha sabía de verdad mucho de eso. Había leído las malditas pistas que le daban a los hombres en años anteriores y eran endiabladamente difíciles. Sólo había logrado entenderlas con las explicaciones públicas de Inuyasha ante el juez, una vez terminada la yincana. No valía sólo con encontrar el colgante, tenías que explicar cada pista públicamente para demostrar que lo habías sacado tú y que no era trampa.

- Tengo que irme.

No dudó ni un instante más y se aventuró hacia la lluvia. Se caló en cuestión de dos segundos, y en otros dos segundos, volvía a estar bajo los árboles. Inuyasha la agarró y tiró de ella para volver a meterla. Ahora que se fijaba él también estaba calado y manchado de barro, como si hubiera estado rebuscando por el bosque.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Kagome?

- Yo… buscaba a Yuka…

- Aquí, no lo creo… - la miraba tan intensamente- me buscabas a mí…

Antes de poder negárselo sintió sus labios fríos y húmedos por la lluvia contra los suyos. Abrió la boca en un vano intento por emitir una queja pero lo único que consiguió fue intensificar más el beso. Inuyasha la besaba, le exigía que le correspondiera y encendía en ella un fuego que pensaba que nunca volvería a arder. No pudo evitar subir los brazos hasta su cuello y colgarse de él para sentirlo más cerca. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por todo aquel mundo de sensaciones que tan olvidadas tenía. No pudo evitar disfrutar de eso beso cien veces más de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

Cuando ella intentó retirarse él intensificó el beso. Cuando sus tacones se hundieron en el barro, Inuyasha la alzó contra su cuerpo. Cuando tembló de frío, él la abrazó y le regaló toda su calidez. Sin embargo, ese beso no arreglaba todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos siete años, no cambiaba las cosas en absoluto. Ella iba a continuar con Naraku y con su vida sin Inuyasha.

- Basta… - musitó contra sus labios- no quiero…

- Sí que quieres- volvió a intentar besarla.

- ¡No!

Le dio un empujón y se apartó de él furiosa. La furia era lo único que podría sacarla de ese sitio sin cometer estupideces.

- Yo hoy había salido con Naraku, tenía una cita con él, ¿entiendes?- le espetó- y mi hermana se propuso estropearlo todo engañándote a ti para que vinieras- bajó la vista- yo no quería ni verte.

Esperó a que él le gritara y descarga en ella todo su mal humor por sus crueles aunque certeras palabras pero no hizo nada de eso. Se limitó a mirarla y sonrió con esa arrogancia tan característica en él.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que te he besado porque quiera casarme contigo?- rió- ¿crees que me interesa algo serio?- alzó una ceja- ¿o que esté tan interesado en ti como para competir con ese crío?- sonrió- ¿por qué no te miras el cuello, nena? Igual te llevas una sorpresa y se te baja el ego.

Sin saber por qué le hizo caso y vio descansando sobre su pecho el colgante de la yincana. El precioso colgante de plata con forma de orquídea. Se lo había colocado mientras la besaba. Aquel beso se lo había dado para cobrarse su premio por dárselo una vez más. Se sentía tan vacía.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

El domingo fue realmente depresivo para ella. Rechazó la invitación de ir a comer con Naraku, no salió a dar un paseo por las fiestas, a penas comió. Pasó el día entero tumbada en su cama y en la única ocasión en la que se acercó a la cocina fue para coger una tarrina de medio kilo de helado de nata, su favorito. Estaba deprimida, no necesitaba ningún experto que se lo confirmara y su hermana por supuesto, se había dado cuenta. Ella llevó a Setsu a las barracas y cuando volvió la encontró en el mismo estado vegetal que antes de irse. Insistió en saber qué le ocurría pero no quiso decir nada porque a ella misma le costaba aceptar el por qué se sentía tan mal.

Inuyasha. ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrar el maldito colgante por sexto año consecutivo?, ¿por qué tuvo que volver a dárselo?, ¿por qué se cobró el maldito beso? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué la humilló de aquella forma? Ella no fue buena con él, lo admitía pero no le dijo más que la pura verdad mientras que él se cebó con ella. Era cruel, mezquino, arrogante, egocéntrico, prepotente. Le odiaba, le odiaba tanto que era incapaz de pensar en él sin sentir que se le revolvían las tripas.

_- ¿Acaso pensabas que te he besado porque quiera casarme contigo?- rió- ¿crees que me interesa algo serio?- alzó una ceja- ¿o que esté tan interesado en ti como para competir con ese crío?- sonrió- ¿por qué no te miras el cuello, nena? Igual te llevas una sorpresa y se te baja el ego._

_Sin saber por qué le hizo caso y vio descansando sobre su pecho el colgante de la yincana. El precioso colgante de plata con forma de orquídea. Se lo había colocado mientras la besaba. Aquel beso se lo había dado para cobrarse su premio por dárselo una vez más. Se sentía tan vacía._

_- ¡No quiero tu estúpido colgante!_

_Se arrancó la cadena del cuello sintiendo el dolor en la carne dañada y se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba furiosa con él, realmente furiosa por el daño que acababa de procesarle. _

_- ¡Y no vuelvas a besarme nunca!_

_- No parecías muy disgustada hace un minuto._

_No, tenía razón. No estaba disgustada porque el beso fue maravilloso, el mejor que había recibido en toda su vida y eso le molestaba mucho. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensaba admitir semejante verdad ante él._

_- Me han besado muchos hombres- le aseguró- y la mayor parte de ellos lo ha hecho mucho mejor- le mintió- a ti a penas te doy un cuatro._

_A él le molestaron sus palabras y por un momento pensó que iba a golpearla pero en lugar de eso sonrió y se agachó para coger el colgante que ella misma le había tirado segundos antes. ¿No iba a reaccionar de ninguna forma? Lo normal era que Inuyasha se enojara mucho, le gritara, le insultara, intentara herirla. Aunque para ser sincera, en ese momento, dudaba que algo pudiera dolerle más que sus anteriores palabras._

_Inuyasha caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a unos pocos centímetros. Estiró el brazo, cuya mano sostenía el colgante, y lo dejó caer sobre su escote. El colgante cayó dentro del top, entre sus pechos._

_- Para pagar el beso- murmuró en su oído- si algún día te apetece algo más, traeré veinte dólares._

La trató como a una prostituta. Hizo que se sintiera sucia y fue incapaz de salir del bosque hasta mucho después de que amainara. Pasó horas llorando bajo el follaje y cuando al fin fue capaz de volver a casa, ya era de noche. Cuando su hermana la vio gritó horrorizada y no era para menos. Estaba manchada de barro por todas partes, toda su ropa echada a perder, su pelo enredado, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas. Ya no tenía ganas de discutir con ella por lo que hizo. Sólo quería meterse en la cama y llorar.

La única respuesta que le dio a su hermana fue entregarle el colgante que Inuyasha había utilizado como "pago". Ella al ver el colgante comprendió quien era el culpable de su estado y ya está. Ella no pensaba contarle lo que ocurrió en el bosque, no se lo contaría a nadie. Inuyasha la había humillado por última vez.

Agarró una última horquilla y la introdujo en su elegante recogido. Tenía que ir a trabajar pero a la hora de comer había quedado con Naraku por lo que quería estar bella. Se maquilló suavemente y escogió para la ocasión un sencillo vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas que se ajustaba a sus curvas. Tras llenar su bolso con todo lo necesario y ponerse las sandalias de plataforma, se despidió de su hermana y salió de la casa. Estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando le llamó la atención la puerta abierta del vecino. Enfrente de su apartamento se encontraba el del viejo Myoga: un señor mayor y huraño que sólo vivía para quejarse y dar problemas. Jamás hubiera dejado la puerta abierta o eso quería pensar ella.

Asustada y a la vez preocupada se fue acercando lentamente hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. No se escuchó ningún ruido, ni vio nada moviéndose a través de la abertura. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y probó a golpear la madera con su otra mano pero tampoco contestó nadie. ¿Le habrían robado?

- ¡Señor Myoga!

Abrió la puerta por completo pero no fue capaz de moverse por lo que veía.

- ¡Dios mío!

Parecía como si un tornado hubiera pasado por la casa del señor Myoga. Muebles volcados, libros y revistas esparcidos por el suelo, detalles decorativos rotos, cortinas rasgadas. ¿Cómo era posible que ellas no hubieran escuchado nada desde su apartamento? Apartó con el pie un almohadón y dio un paso adelante aterrada por lo que pudiera encontrar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de puro miedo y tenía un mal presentimiento.

- ¿Está en casa señor Myoga?

Dio otro paso más y entonces se resbaló y cayó al suelo de culo. Se quejó de dolor y llevó una de sus manos a su trasero para masajear la zona dolorida. Se había resbalado al pisar algo líquido en el suelo. Apartó las piernas y vio en el suelo un charco de líquido color escarlata. Le gustaría pensar que era zumo de tomate pero algo le decía que no era así. ¿Sería sangre? Intentó tocarla para cerciorarse de ello y entonces, se percató de que su brazo estaba también manchado. Al caer se había manchado con el líquido.

Se levantó horrorizada del suelo y se miró entera. Al caer se había manchado los brazos y también el vestido por detrás. ¿Qué era eso?

- ¡Señor Myoga!- gritó.

Por favor, que estuviera vivo. Corrió y saltó sobre los muebles, tropezando con sus tacones e inspeccionó una a una cada habitación hasta que sólo quedó la despensa. El pomo de la puerta estaba salpicado con el líquido escarlata y había un charco en el suelo, saliendo del interior. Su mano temblorosa se dirigió hacia el pomo de la puerta casi sin poder detenerla y empezó a girarlo.

- ¿Señor Myoga?- preguntó en un susurro.

Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y gritó.

….

- ¿Ya vas a trabajar, cielo?

- Sí, señora Niza.

La señora Niza era la dueña de la tienda de suministros alimenticios. Todas las mañanas compraba un par de sándwiches para la hora del almuerzo allí. El café lo llevaba de su casa.

- Tú siempre tan trabajador y tan servicial- le sonrió- tus padres estarían tan orgullosos de ti y de hecho, lo estaban- le entregó la bolsa con su compra- ojala esas Higurashi se parecieran a ti.

El defecto de la señora Niza: le gustaba hablar de la gente del pueblo, meterse en sus asuntos. Además, odiaba con todo su alma a los Higurashi y se pasaba el día despotricando sobre las dos hermanas y los tres padres. A quien más odiaba era a las hermanas: a Yuka por quedarse embarazada sin marido y a Kagome por ser tan condenadamente femenina. Las trataba de putas a las dos y por su influencia también lo hacían otras mujeres del pueblo.

- Las señoritas Higurashi son dos mujeres admirables- le aseguró- trabajan muy duro para mantenerse y no molestan a nadie.

- No te dejes engañar por ellas- le advirtió- la mayor es una delincuente y la pequeña una devora hombres.

- Hasta mañana señora Niza.

No pensaba quedarse ni un minuto más en esa tienda mientras escuchaba como insultaba a las hermanas Higurashi. Yuka tuvo la desgracia de enamorarse del hombre equivocado y Kagome era la cosita más bonita que había pisado ese maldito pueblo y eso les molestaba a todas las mujeres. Él la trató como a una prostituta el sábado y le debía una disculpa pero es que le puso tan furioso lo que le dijo.

_- Yo hoy había salido con Naraku, tenía una cita con él, ¿entiendes?- le espetó- y mi hermana se propuso estropearlo todo engañándote a ti para que vinieras- bajó la vista- yo no quería ni verte._

Seguía sin entender por qué se sentía tan mal después de insultarla cuando lo único que buscaba de ella era un mísero revolcón. Ya no era un adolescente enamorado de la chica de ciudad nueva y guapa. Había crecido y también había espabilado.

Se subió a su camioneta y arrancó para dirigirse hacia el taller. Su casa, la antigua casa de sus padres, estaba fuera del pueblo en unos terrenos que le pertenecían. Por ello, debía ir al trabajo en la camioneta sino quería tirarse una hora andando de ida y otra hora andando de vuelta. El descapotable lo dejaba para ocio igual que sus otros dos coches. Su única afición eran los coches y los cuidaba y mantenía con esmero.

Aligeró el ritmo cuando se iba acercando a la tienda de Kagome ya que tenía pensado pararse durante unos minutos para disculparse. Frenó abruptamente cuando vio tres coches de policía y dos ambulancias estacionadas en el portal del edificio en el que vivía. ¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo? La tienda también estaba cerrada y él empezaba a ponerse nervioso. ¿Y si le había ocurrido algo malo a Kagome?, ¿y si alguien la había atacado?, ¿o podría haber desaparecido? El domingo no la vio en las fiestas y le pareció muy extraño.

Se bajó del coche y fue corriendo hacia el cúmulo de gente que observaba a los policías y a los enfermeros trabajando. Estaba todo acordonado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Fue Kouga quien le contestó.

- Han encontrado al viejo Myoga muerto- se encogió de hombros- le han asesinado.

Sintió un inmenso alivio al descubrir que no era nada relacionado con Kagome pero esa sensación se evaporó al ver a Kagome sentada sobre una camilla. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, la mirada perdida, el recogido medio deshecho y la ropa manchada de sangre.

- ¡Kagome!

Kouga le agarró y evitó que cruzara el cordón policial.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le arrastró fuera de la muchedumbre- ahora no puedes acercarte a ella.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Ella encontró al viejo Myoga.

- ¿Cómo que lo encontró ella?

- No lo sé, no me han dicho mucho más- suspiró- quise ir a consolarla pero no me dejaron.

Kouga Wolf, otro de los hombres de su generación que intentaron ligarse a Kagome y fracasaron. Sin esposa, sin novia y sin nada. Otro pobre desgraciado que se dedicaba a babear detrás de Kagome. La muchacha tenía su club de fans en el pueblo: todos los hombres que llevaban siete años suspirando por ella.

Yuka apareció como una bendición en ese instante para darle explicaciones.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí Inuyasha Taisho?

- ¿Y eso qué importa?- le espetó- Kagome me necesita.

- No, Kagome no te necesita a ti- puntualizó- no sé qué le hiciste el sábado pero después de cómo la dejaste…- respiró hondo- es mejor que no te acerques a ella en un par de días…

- Yo… yo no…

- ¡Márchate!

No se iba a marchar tan fácilmente. Agarró a Yuka por la muñeca para detenerla e hizo que se volviera. No se marcharía sin saber qué había pasado exactamente.

- Me iré cuando me digas qué ha ocurrido.

- Kagome se encontró la puerta de la casa de Myoga abierta y entró a ver por qué- contestó sin más remedio- cuando entró pensó que le habían robado pero en realidad le habían asesinado. Encontró su cuerpo despedazado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

- Ha tenido un fuerte ataque de ansiedad y ya está- se desasió de su agarre- márchate.

¿Marcharse? No pensaba marcharse de allí hasta haberse asegurado de que Kagome estuviera bien. Tenía que acercarse a ella en ese instante, disculparse por lo del sábado y consolarla por lo que le acababa de ocurrir. No sabía exactamente por qué pero sentía la necesidad imperiosa de protegerla del mundo. Ella era tan pequeña, tan vulnerable y él era el hombre fuerte que necesitaba para que la protegiera. ¿Acaso ella no podía comprenderlo?

Ignoró por completo los gritos de Yuka y se dirigió una vez más hacia la muchedumbre. Se abrió paso entre la gente y pasó por debajo del cordón policial pero en esa ocasión, fue Houjo quien le detuvo.

- No puedes pasar, Inuyasha.

- Kagome me necesita.

- Aquí sólo puede entrar su hermana, nadie más.

¡Resentido! Seguía estando resentido porque perdió la maldita apuesta que hicieron siete años atrás, cuando iban al instituto. Gracias a eso, fue él quien salió con Kagome aquella noche. Houjo apenas le dirigía la palabra desde aquel día y seguía rondando a Kagome. No necesitaba ningún experto que se lo dijera. El muy desgraciado estaba usando ese momento para vengarse de él. Desde luego hacía su deber como policía pero lo estaba disfrutando.

De repente, vio una silueta oscura a espaldas de Houjo que se acercaba a Kagome. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse como un animal sobre su presa cuando descubrió que era el crío de ciudad. ¿Por qué él podía entrar?

- ¿Y ése qué?

Houjo se volvió al escucharle y puso cara de disgusto. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban Kagome y Naraku para espantarlo. Él aprovechó para acercarse. Una vez que la tuviera mano, no podrían quitársela.

- El perímetro está acordonado- le informó a Naraku- no puede estar aquí.

- Su jefe me ha dado el conveniente permiso para entrar.

Houjo puso cara de no entender y corrió hacia el jefe de comisaría a pedir explicaciones. Él mismo quedó sorprendido al ver cómo confirmaba las palabras del crío de ciudad. El niño seguro que había pagado por entrar.

- No te preocupes, Kagome- la abrazó-ahora debes pensar en ti misma. Dar gracias por estar viva.

¿Qué coño estaba diciendo? No sabía cómo consolarla, iba a conseguir que se pusiera peor. Enojado le empujó y se sentó junto a ella.

- Kagome…

- No quiero hablar contigo, Inuyasha- miró hacia otro lado- ya hiciste bastante.

No le hizo ningún caso. Le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la acercó para abrazarla contra su pecho. Ella intentó resistirse al principio, pero finalmente desistió y se abrazó a él mientras sollozaba sobre su hombro. El horror la dominaba por completo y al parecer no había dado rienda suelta a sus sentimientos hasta ese momento. Lloraba ruidosamente, tal y como lo haría una niña pequeña. Se aferraba a su camisa, tirando de ella y mordiéndola cuando sentía deseos de gritar. Sus lágrimas le empapaban, le estaban calando.

Yuka se abrió paso entre los hombres con la intención de echarle a patadas pero cuando los vio se detuvo. Ella misma también era capaz de darse cuenta que Kagome tenía justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento. Asintió con la cabeza y le permitió quedarse sin discusiones. Él no pudo menos que sentirse agradecido.

A los pocos minutos se acercó el jefe de policía.

- Señorita Higurashi, tenemos que tomarle declaración.

- ¿Acaso no ve que no está en condiciones de contestar a nada?

- El protocolo…

- ¡Qué se vaya a la mierda su protocolo!

Odiaba al jefe de policía. Ese viejo solterón amargado molestaba a Kagome porque ella le había rechazado en numerosas ocasiones. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Kagome rechazaba a los hombres más jóvenes y más atractivos del pueblo, él no iba a ser una excepción. Un cincuentón arrugado, gordo y sudoroso. Si Kagome salía con un tipo como ése, se echaba la soga al cuello.

- Como siga faltándole al respeto a la autoridad me veré en la obligación de detenerle.

- Usted, ¿qué coño se ha…?

- ¡Basta!

Kagome rompió el abrazo y se limpió con las manos el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas.

- Acompañaré al agente para declarar.

- Pero…

- Yo te llevaré a comisaria.

Ese maldito crío de ciudad ya estaba metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban. Él conocía a Kagome desde el instituto, se preocupaba por ella de verdad y la vio primero. ¡Maldita sea!

- Mejor la llevo yo.

- ¡No!- Kagome se levantó tambaleándose de la camilla- iré con Naraku.

Furioso se levantó del asiento que había tomado en la camilla, agarró su codo y tiró de ella alejándola de la vista de los mirones y de los amigos. La arrastró hasta esconderse entre las dos ambulancias y le sostuvo la mirada. Él estaba furioso porque ella no le permitiera ayudarla, ella estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

- Kagome, no conoces a ese tipo, no sabes de dónde ha salido- le quiso explicar- no puedes confiar en él.

- Es de Nueva York- le contestó- y es mucho más educado que tú.

Tocado.

- Ahora no estás bien, necesitas mi ayuda y…

- No necesito nada de ti- una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla- ya hiciste bastante el sábado.

Tocado una vez más.

- Kagome, no era mi intención… lo siento- suspiró- nena, sabes que no pienso eso de ti…

- Ya es tarde para disculpas, Inuyasha.

Tocado y hundido.

Ella le miró como si no le reconociera y se giró para marcharse dejándole una vez más con la palabra en la boca y un sentimiento de profundo vacio en su interior. La única mujer en el mundo capaz de dejarle en ese estado de dejadez era ella y solamente ella. Ni siquiera Kikio pudo conseguir crear esa sensación de angustia en su interior cuando rompió su compromiso. Tal vez fuera siendo hora de admitir sus auténticos sentimientos y cambiar la táctica de ataque.

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

- ¿Puede volver a explicarme por qué entró en la casa?

Todo aquello era estúpido, rozaba el absurdo. Acababa de encontrarse un cuerpo descuartizado, el cuerpo descuartizado de su vecino. Vivía en el apartamento de enfrente de su casa. En ese momento lo que más le preocupaba era pensar que un asesino había estado pocas horas antes descuartizándolo mientras que ella se daba una ducha antes de ir a trabajar. Su hermana y su sobrino también estaban allí. Podría haberlas matado, lo hubiera tenido muy fácil. Estaba aterrada.

- Ya se lo he explicado.

- Pero sigo sin entender por qué entró sola en el apartamento en vez de llamar a la policía directamente.

- Porque no sabía qué estaba pasando, era extraño- se defendió- la puerta estaba abierta y pensé que a lo mejor le habían robado. Intenté llamar para saber si era así y entonces entré.

- ¿Por qué no se fue cuando vio el estado del apartamento?

- Porque creí que el señor Myoga podría seguir allí…

Claro que lo creyó. Cuando encontró la casa en aquel lamentable estado lo único que deseó fervientemente fue encontrar sano y salvo al señor Myoga. Sus plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que encontró su cuerpo descuartizado y aquella imagen no salía de su cabeza. Le dolía tanto la cabeza. Desde que se encontró el cadáver no tuvo ni un solo minuto de paz.

_- ¿Señor Myoga?- preguntó en un susurro._

_Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y gritó. En su vida había imaginado ver algo tan horrible con sus propios ojos. Las películas de miedo que tanto odiaba se quedaban cortas en comparación con lo que ella estaba viendo en ese instante. Alguien había matado al señor Myoga y se había ensañado con su cuerpo descuartizándolo miembro por miembro. Todas las paredes y el suelo cubiertos de sangre, los órganos en el suelo, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabeza…_

_Se inclinó y vomitó todo su desayuno. Todo el cuerpo le temblaba de puro miedo y repulsión, lloraba incesantemente y no podía evitar gemir de horror. Dio un paso atrás y luego otro hasta que se sintió capaz de darle la espalda a el señor Myoga(o lo que quedaba de él) y salió corriendo de su casa. Gritó como una loca una vez en el pasillo pidiendo auxilio y fue su hermana la primera en llegar hasta ella._

_- Kagome, cariño- la abrazó- ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿qué es esa sangre?_

_- Llama a la policía… ¡de prisa!_

Desde ese mismo instante no tuvo un solo minuto de paz. Primero sufrió un ataque de ansiedad del que le costó una auténtica infinidad recuperarse. Después tuvo que escuchar todas las murmuraciones de la gente del pueblo. A continuación, apareció Inuyasha como un caballero de brillante armadura y se quiso comportar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada entre ellos dos. No soportaba los dichosos cambios de humor de ese hombre. Por último, había tenido que ir a comisaría a declarar. No se encontraba en condiciones de declarar en ese momento pero sabía a la perfección que el jefe de policía no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Cabrón de mierda- pensó- me tortura porque no quise salir con él. ¿Y cómo iba a salir con él? Podría ser su abuelo en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Estaba cansada, estaba deprimida y sobre todo, estaba harta de aguantar a ese tipejo resentido. Haría bien en comprarse una muñeca hinchable y dejar en paz a las jóvenes del pueblo. ¡Viejo verde!

- Supongamos que entró con las intenciones de una buena samaritana…

- ¿Cómo que supongamos?- estalló- entré allí con buenas intenciones, quería ayudarle, estaba preocupada…

- Por lo que tengo entendido no tenía muy buena relación con su vecino, hubo varias quejas por su parte…

Las dichosas quejas del señor Myoga. En más de una ocasión tuvo que coquetear con los agentes de policía para quitárselos de encima cuando el viejo los llamaba. Le molestaba que pusiera la cadena de música, le molestaba que la televisión tuviera el volumen "alto", le molestaba que practicaran aerobic en la casa y según él se pasaban el día follando como conejas cuando en realidad estaban jugando con Setsu. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero no le deseaba aquello.

- Es cierto que hubo quejas y tuvimos muchas discusiones pero yo no le mataría- le aseguró- ni a él, ni a nadie.

- Yo estaba insinuando que podría haber tenido intenciones de robar en su apartamento- sonrió- pero usted ha dicho algo muy interesante- chasqueó la lengua- asesinato. ¿Dónde se encontraba a las seis de la mañana?

- ¡Esto es ridículo!

- Conteste o pasará unos días entre rejas hasta que se resuelva quién es el asesino y tiene todas las de perder.

No podía estar insinuando en serio que ella había matado al señor Myoga y le había hecho algo tan horrible.

- ¡Yo no le maté!- gritó.

- ¿Y por qué continuó avanzando cuando vio la sangre?- señaló su vestido manchado- lo más lógico hubiera sido llamar a la policía.

En eso tenía razón. Lo más lógico que podría haber hecho en ese momento era salir corriendo de ese maldito apartamento y llamar a la policía pero no lo hizo. Ella tenía que comportarse como la chica moderna y valiente de ciudad que se metía en los líos más estúpidos por hacer caso a sus instintos. Bueno, más bien por no hacerles caso. Algo le estaba diciendo desde el primer momento que no debía continuar y ella continuó.

- No pensé… sólo quería ayudarle…

- ¿Sabe lo que yo creo?- jugueteó con su bolígrafo- creo que usted le asesinó. Creo que quiso vengarse de él por todas sus demandas a la policía y se coló en su casa. Le mató primero y luego le descuartizó. Ha montado todo este numerito para hacerse la víctima y librarse de posibles sospechas.

- Me está tomando el pelo, ¿verdad?

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer para que ese policía la creyera? Al instante sacudió la cabeza por lo que le vino a la mente. Hincar rodillas bajo su escritorio no era una opción ni con él, ni con nadie. Además, ella era inocente y hablaba con la verdad, no tenía por qué suplicar ni hacer trapicheos.

- Yo estaba en mi casa, duchándome- le informó- pueda preguntárselo a mi hermana.

- Y su hermana fue su cómplice- sonrió- una mujer tan menuda como usted no puede montar toda esa carnicería en tan poco tiempo. La sangre no estaba seca cuando llegamos.

No pensaba escuchar ni una sola palabra de los asquerosos labios de ese ser. Se marchaba en ese mismo instante y a la mierda con sus estúpidas suposiciones.

- ¿Sabe una cosa?- se levantó- creo que usted es un estúpido y antipático jefe de policía provinciano que está resentido porque no hay una sola mujer en mil kilómetros a la redonda que quiera pasar su vida con usted. No quise salir con usted y le pica y le jode- golpeó la mesa con las palmas de las manos- pero me da igual porque yo soy inocente.

Agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho pero antes se detuvo y volvió para mirarle.

- Por cierto, los auténticos detectives utilizan plumas de oro y plata con su nombre grabado- miró su bolígrafo de bic- no intente imitarles con un bolígrafo de un bazar de pueblo. Tiene poca clase.

Salió del despacho del jefe de policía y cerró de un portazo para demostrar su enfado. Todos los agentes se quedaron en silencio ante aquel gesto y la observaron como si estuviera loca. Tenía que estarlo para haberle hablado de esa forma a un agente de policía pero se lo tenía bien merecido por sus insinuaciones. Estaba harta de que todo el mundo en ese maldito pueblo la tratara como si fuera una puta y una delincuente.

Naraku se levantó de su asiento en cuanto la vio y se dirigió hacia ella con la sonrisa tranquilizadora que necesitaba ver. Era toda una suerte tener a Naraku con ella en esos momentos.

- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?

- Fatal- se quejó- dice que yo soy la asesina, ¿te lo puedes creer?

- ¡Es una auténtica vergüenza!- exclamó indignado- vámonos de aquí.

Kagome aceptó su brazo cuando se lo ofreció y salió de la comisaria con él. Fuera les esperaba su maravilloso Mercedes y algo que la dejó atónita. Inuyasha estaba ahí afuera esperándola. Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de su camioneta en una posición relajada y junto a él se encontraba su hermana. Debió suponerse que una vez más Yuka se aliaría con el sinvergüenza de Inuyasha. ¡Pues no! Esa vez sí que no iba a caer. Estaba harta de que Inuyasha la tratara como si fuera una prostituta.

Tiró de Naraku para que no se detuviera a saludarlos y se dirigieron hacia su Mercedes. Inuyasha no les permitió hacer como que no los habían visto y se interpuso entre la puerta de copiloto y ella.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el jefe?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Creen que Kagome es la asesina.

Se volvió con los ojos abiertos como platos cuando escuchó a Naraku pronunciar aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué demonios se lo estaba diciendo? Ella no quería que Inuyasha supiera nada del asunto, no quería que metiera las narices en todo aquello y sobre todo no quería darle una excusa para acercarse a ella. Sabía que terminaría cayendo y cuando más vulnerable estuviera, él le clavaría otro puñal por la espalda. Siempre le hacía lo mismo y la prueba estaba en lo ocurrido el sábado.

Observó fascinada cómo se producían cambios en la expresión de Inuyasha. Pasó de la preocupación extrema a la sorpresa. Después se mantuvo pensativo durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y finalmente la furia llegó hasta sus ojos y hasta sus puños que se cerraban con fuerza a sus costados.

- Voy a tener unas palabras con ese desgraciado.

- ¡No!

Se detuvo en el mismo momento en que sintió las manos de Kagome sujetando su brazo para impedir que le diera a ese viejo su merecido. Sabía a qué jugaba el jefe de policía. Quería vengarse porque Kagome le rechazó como tantas otras hicieron antes y continuaban haciendo ahora. Le había visto pavonearse por el pueblo molestando a todas las mujeres que le rechazaron, poniendo multas injustificadas, acosando a los hombres que consideraba rivales.

- Yo ya le dije lo que tenía que decirle. Probablemente, me caiga una buena multa por faltarle al respeto a la ley.

No pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla. Era algo tan típico de Kagome lo que acababa de decirle. Estaba seguro de que ella no permitió que la calumniara en ningún momento y luchó con uñas y dientes para defenderse. Debió decirle a ese viejo verde justo lo que se merecía.

Kagome no pudo evitar contagiarse por la sonrisa de Inuyasha. Odiaba darse cuenta de que el simple hecho de tenerle cerca, le hacía olvidar todas las cosas desagradables que había sufrido en esa mañana. Se apartó un mechón de pelo que el viento había movido y le dirigió una última e intensa mirada antes de pedirle a Naraku que se marcharan. Acababa de sentarse en el asiento de copiloto cuando una de sus peores pesadillas salió corriendo de la comisaria.

Risa Saeki, hija del carnicero y secretaria del jefe de policía. Conocía a Risa desde el instituto, cuando le quitó el puesto como la chica más popular de todo el instituto. Desde ese instante, Risa la odió. Durante su estancia de tres meses en el instituto del pueblo se dedicó a urgir maléficos planes para humillarla públicamente. Ninguno de ellos le salió bien y eso debía mosquearle mucho. Aunque claro, lo peor de todo debió ser quedarse sola. Sus únicas amigas la abandonaron al descubrir lo mala que era en realidad y se fueron con ella. De vez en cuando se cruzaba con Risa por el pueblo pero ni siquiera se saludaban por educación.

Al ver a Inuyasha pudo notar un cambio en su expresión. Ya no fruncía el ceño y una enorme y brillante sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Se le olvidaba el pequeño detalle de que siempre estuvo detrás de Inuyasha y él siempre la rechazó. La chica comprobó que su melena dorada estuviera bien recogida en su coleta y estiró su falda para evitar arrugas. Odiaba que fuera rubia, odiaba que tuviera los ojos azules y odiaba que fuera más alta que ella. Ahora bien, todas sus características de Barbie no le servían de nada ya que no sabía seducir a un hombre y tenía muy mala sangre.

- Inuyasha, no sabía que estuvieras por aquí- se dirigió hacia él primero- ¿deseas algo?

Había salido buscándola a ella y se paraba con Inuyasha. No pensaba esperar a que le apeteciera dejar de meterle fichas a Inuyasha. Se cruzó de brazos y le pidió a Naraku que arrancara. En ese momento, la rubia tonta pareció reaccionar.

- ¡Espera!- se inclinó sobre la ventana para mirarla- el jefe ha ordenado tomar tus huellas y las de ella- señaló a Yuka con la cabeza.

- ¿Las mías?- se señaló a sí misma- ¿por qué?

- Tú también eres sospechosa.

Podían tomar sus huellas si tanto las querían pero, ¿las de Yuka? No pensaba permitir que la metieran en todo ese turbio asunto. Ella ya tenía bastante con ser una madre soltera y con soportar los estúpidos rumores sobre ella que extendían las viejas.

- Pueden tomar mis huellas pero no las de ella- salió del coche- la sospechosa soy yo.

- El jefe ha decidido que ambas son sospechosas.

Gracias a sus plataformas igualaba en altura a Risa por lo que se acercó a ella y la miró como debió hacerlo siete años atrás, durante el instituto.

- ¡Qué le den al jefe!

- Típico de Kagome Higurashi- soltó una risa burlona que consiguió enervarla- si no entráis ahora mismo las dos, estáis detenidas.

- ¿Vas a detenerme tú?- se burló- ¡Ah, no! Olvidaba que sólo eres una secretarucha de tres al cuarto con las rodillas peladas de meterse debajo de los escritorios de los oficiales.

No sabía si lo que acababa de decir era cierto o no pero tenía las malditas rodillas peladas, lo había visto cuando salió de la comisaria. Además, ella la miró como si hubiera descubierto su mayor secreto. Sintió ganas de reír por lo cómico de la situación. Había intentado ofenderla utilizando el argumento más fácil y típico que se le había ocurrido y resultaba que era verdad.

- Kagome- Naraku tiró de ella- no estás teniendo un comportamiento adecuado para una señorita como tú.

- Pe- pero…

- Si no te comportas tendré que anular nuestra cita.

¿Anularla?, ¿estaba amenazándola con anular una cita con ella por no comportarse como él consideraba adecuado por una señorita? Era como si su padre le estuviera castigando después de hacer una trastada. ¡Era tan surrealista! Encima, no le consolaba ver a Inuyasha lanzándola una mirada burlona. Sin que se lo dijera, podía leer lo que estaba pensando: "Ese crío no es para ti, nena". Le daba igual lo que él pensara, ella se emparejaba con quien le diera la santa gana.

- Daré mis huellas- accedió- ¡Vamos! – miró el reloj de su muñeca- tengo prisa.

Risa no se movió del sitio. Miraba insistentemente a Yuka, a la espera de que ella también se moviera hacia la comisaria. Yuka asintió con la cabeza aceptando su destino y la siguió.

….

_- Kagome- Naraku tiró de ella- no estás teniendo un comportamiento adecuado para una señorita como tú._

_- Pe- pero…_

_- Si no te comportas tendré que anular nuestra cita._

¿De qué coño iba ese crío de ciudad? Kagome había dicho exactamente lo que todos estaban pensando al ver a Risa y adoraba que fuera tan tremendamente sincera. ¿Castigarla sin salir con él? Más bien era una bendición librarse de salir de él. No pudo dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo cuando Kagome accedió a dar sus huellas por sus palabras. ¿En serio iba a hacer caso a ese crío? Ella no era una mujer obediente, no era sumisa y tampoco estúpida. No podía creerse que Kagome se hubiera rebajado de aquella forma para salir con él.

Golpeó una vez más el volante de la ranchera y se lamentó al recordar que Yuka estaba sentada junto a él. Ella le miraba como si estuviera sentada al lado de un psicópata en potencia al volante. La verdad era que él se sentía exactamente así. Estaba loco por Kagome desde hacía demasiado tiempo y estaba muy harto de ver un hombre tras otro intentando colarse entre sus piernas. ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que en verdad estaba interesado? Ella creía que sólo era un pervertido y en el fondo, se lo tenía bien merecido.

- Inuyasha, me estás asustando- musitó Yuka- comprendo que estés enfadado por todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy pero… no tienes que matarnos en un accidente automovilístico.

- Lo siento, Yuka- suspiró- no soporto a ese crío de ciudad.

- La verdad es que a mí tampoco me gusta. Se da muchos aires de grandeza, es muy remilgado y controla a Kagome. En lo poco que les he visto juntos siempre le está diciendo cómo debe comportarse y ella cuando hace algo espera a que él le dé su aprobación- abrió la ventanilla- no reconozco a Kagome.

- Yo tampoco.

Sacó del bolsillo de los vaqueros su cartón de tabaco y se llevó un cigarro a la boca. Mientras lo estaba encendiendo vio el rostro horrorizado de Yuka.

- ¿No habías dejado de fumar?

- No he dejado de fumar en mi vida- dio una fuerte calada- simplemente, evito hacerlo frente a Kagome para que no le afecte el humo. No sé cómo funcionan sus mareos pero no creo que el tabaco la ayude.

- A ti te importa de verdad- sonrió- tú sí que quieres a Kagome y no intentes negarlo- apoyó su cabeza en el asiento- ella está enfadada contigo. No sé qué le hiciste el sábado pero parece decidida a hacer como que no existes. Creo que esta vez la has hecho buena.

- Mis palabras no fueron las más acertadas aquel día.

Yuka se enfadaría mucho al saber lo que había hecho pero aún así habló y le contó con pelos y señales todo lo que ocurrió. Incluyó en la historia el beso porque de no hacerlo perdería sentido. Ella estuvo a punto de estrangularlo y por ello se salieron de la carretera durante un breve lapso de tiempo.

- ¡Eres idiota!- le acusó- cualquier chica querría olvidarse de que existes por eso.

- He intentado disculparme pero no me escucha.

- Y ahora menos- le aseguró- Risa parecía a punto de lanzarse sobre tu cuello. No ha sido lo más adecuado.

- Yo no tengo la culpa de eso- le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo- ya la rechacé en el instituto.

- Pues no captó el mensaje.

Desde luego que no. No había semana en que no se encontrara a Risa "casualmente" paseando frente a su taller. Ella se detenía para charlar y le costaba una infinidad deshacerse de ella. Cuando tenía algún coche le era más fácil poniéndole la excusa de que estaba trabajando. En esos días en los que no tenía ningún coche, que eran pocos debido a que también arreglaba los de pueblos vecinos, echarla era una misión imposible.

- Quiero deshacerme del crío de ciudad- apagó su cigarrillo en el cenicero- ¿qué debo hacer para que ella no se sienta molesta?

- Pedirme ayuda- se cruzó de brazos- yo tampoco le soporto.

Teniendo a Yuka de su parte le sería más fácil deshacerse de aquel crío sin que Kagome sospechara de él. Como odiaba mentirle y tener que jugar sucio pero en el amor y en la guerra todo valía.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Aquel pueblo era un sitio pequeño y muy concentrado. Cuando ocurría algo todo el mundo se enteraba ya que todos se conocían entre sí. El señor Myoga no era el pueblerino más querido pero había tan pocas muertes anuales en el pueblo que les pareció mal continuar con las fiestas patronales en esa semana. Por lo tanto, las fiestas patronales habían sido retrasadas una semana por primera vez en la historia de aquel pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos.

La semana para ella fue terrible. El jefe de policía y sus subordinados no dejaban de acosarla día y noche. Se los encontraba "casualmente" en la calle, en la compra, paseando por delante de su tienda. Recibía llamadas para intentar "sonsacarle" la supuesta verdad y para colmo de los colmos, se había presentado en su domicilio el imbécil del jefe de policía esperando que le invitara a pasar. ¡Y una mierda! No le invitó a pasar y le puso en la obligación de hacerle las preguntas en el pasillo. Si esperaba que fuera a colarse en su casa en busca de Dios sabe qué tan fácilmente, estaba equivocado. Ella era inocente y lucharía por su inocencia hasta el último minuto.

Estuvo un par de días sin ir a trabajar y ni siquiera hizo falta que su hermana la supliera. Nadie compraba en esos días a no ser que necesitara suministros alimenticios. La única tienda abierta del pueblo era la de ultramarinos y un supermercado que se encontraba entre los pueblos. Todo el pueblo estaba de luto por la muerte del señor Myoga. A los dos días se hizo el funeral a el que tanto ella como su hermana acudieron. La gente la miraba, todos sabían que ella había hallado el cadáver pero por suerte, ninguno había escuchado la descabellada hipótesis del jefe de policía. Si en el pueblo se enteraran, no dudarían en tacharla de asesina y nunca podría quitarse aquella etiqueta.

Naraku era sencillamente maravilloso. Todos los días acudió a su casa a visitarla para comprobar su estado tras el terrible incidente. Los últimos días de la semana habían comido juntos en el restaurante de la plaza y hasta salieron a cenar a un pueblo vecino. La trataba como a toda una dama. Era tan educado y tan gentil que no podía evitar recordar sus mejores momentos en Nueva York. Echaba de menos aquella ciudad, a su madre y a la gente que no se metía en los asuntos de los demás. Aunque claro, no todo era perfecto. Naraku también tenía sus defectos. Era un poco autoritario, bastante machista a decir verdad y odiaba que la tratara como a una niña en numerosas ocasiones. Una chica también tenía derecho a portarse mal de vez en cuando y odiaba tener que verse obligada a pedir disculpas para que él saliera con ella. Si Inuyasha la viera se estaría riendo de ella, seguro.

Hablando de Inuyasha, era raro que no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos. Seguía utilizando su patético sistema de cortejo con ella sin ningún éxito pero cuando aparecía Naraku, perdía todo el interés y se marchaba. Se comportaba como si no le importara que Naraku saliera con ella y eso la estaba poniendo frenética. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que Inuyasha la acosara cuando salía con un hombre, que no podía hacerse a la idea de no tener que vigilar su espalda. Era extraño y muy desconcertante. ¡Qué Dios se apiadara de ella! Echaba de menos el grosero comportamiento del diablo.

- ¡Menudo rollazo!

Dejó el bolígrafo y la revista con sus test a medio hacer sobre el mostrador y suspiró. Hacía calor, era casi la una y en la tienda no entraba nadie (y dudaba que volviera a entrar alguien hasta que se hiciera la última misa por Myoga). Se sacó una goma del pelo que parecía una pulsera de la muñeca y se levantó la larga melena para hacerse una coleta alta. A lo mejor eso le aliviaba un poco el calor.

Justo cuando le estaba dando la última vuelta a su coleta, le llamó la atención un grupo de niños que parecían estar dándole patadas a algo que no era un balón. Forzó la vista desde su sitio y gritó horrorizada al darse cuenta de que era un gatito.

- ¡No!

Se levantó apresuradamente de su sitio y salió corriendo de la tienda como alma que llevaba el diablo.

- ¡Deteneros ahora mismo!

Los niños dejaron de darle patadas al escucharla y la miraron sin entender.

- ¡Sois unos gamberros!- les regañó- hacerle algo así a un pobre gatito…

Kagome se arrodilló en el suelo y levantó al pequeño gatito entre sus brazos. Al pobre animalito le costaba abrir los ojos por la paliza que acababa de recibir, tenía algunas heridas abiertas y toda la pinta de haberse roto algo.

- ¿Por qué estabais haciendo algo así?

- Mi madre dice que ese gato ha robado las sardinas que puso a secar en la ventana y se las ha comido- contestó uno de ellos- dijo que había que matarlo.

- ¡De eso nada!

Para enfatizar sus palabras se levantó con el gatito entre sus brazos. Puede que no fuera demasiado alta pero junto a esos niños imponía lo suficiente.

- Pe- pero… mamá ha dicho…

- ¡Me importa un carajo lo que diga tu madre!- gritó- ya le estás diciendo que la próxima vez que se le ocurra matar a un gatito, Kagome Higurashi va a estar en la puerta de su casa con una escopeta para devolvérsela.

Los niños se creyeron cada una de sus palabras y salieron corriendo como si ella se tratase de la bruja mala de "El mago de Oz". Aún no podía creerse que pudiera haber gente tan cruel en ese pueblo. Y el jefe de policía la quería detener a ella por presunto asesinato. Tendría que detener a la desgraciada que había ordenado matar a un pobre gatito que no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca y a esos niños por obedecer semejante orden.

Reacomodó al gatito entre sus brazos y lo miró preocupada. Ella no sabía nada sobre animales, necesitaba llevarlo a un veterinario cuanto antes. Le daba igual tener que correr con los gastos, no pensaba dejar a ese pobre animal para que se muriera. Aunque la gente no se lo creyera, Kagome Higurashi también tenía sentimientos.

Entró en la tienda a recoger su bolso y tras vaciar la caja registradora, se dirigió hacia la puerta y cerró con llave. Había envuelto al gatito con su chaqueta para que no le diera el sol y no tenía ni idea de dónde podía encontrar un veterinario. Ella nunca había tenido un animal y su hermana tampoco por lo que nunca se informaron de algo así. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue entrar en alguna otra tienda para preguntar. Escogió el kiosco de Tottosai.

- ¿Señor Tottosai?

- ¿Sí?

El hombre emergió de debajo del mostrador y a punto estuvo de gritar por el susto.

- Yo… e-esto… - tragó saliva- ¿sabe dónde hay una clínica veterinaria?

- Mmm… déjame pensar…

Ella le dejó pensar y esperó durante más de diez minutos a que la mente envejecida del hombre se iluminara con semejante sabiduría. El milagro no se produjo y tuvo que salir del kiosco con un cuarto de hora perdido y una bolsa de gominolas para su sobrino en el bolso. Después de percatarse de que no sabía nada de veterinarios, el viejo le insistió tanto en que comprara una bolsa que lo hizo sólo para que se callara.

- ¿Qué hago?

Le vino una opción a la cabeza y aunque no era todo lo satisfactoria que pudiera parecerle, parecía ser la más acertada. Inuyasha conocía todo el pueblo y los alrededores. Si él no sabía dónde había un veterinario, es que no lo había. Por mucha rabia que le diera, tendría que dar su brazo a torcer y preguntarle.

Prácticamente fue corriendo hasta su taller y cuando al fin llegó, necesitó un minuto entero para recobrar fuerzas antes de atreverse a dar un paso dentro del taller. ¿No estaba? Las puertas estaban abiertas y ponía que el establecimiento estaba abierto pero no veía a Inuyasha por ninguna parte. Dirigió su mirada hacia la zona de la oficina pero tampoco veía a nadie allí. Iba a desistir cuando unos pies debajo de un coche llamaron su atención. Debía de estar arreglando alguna avería y no la había visto desde ahí abajo.

- ¿Inuyasha?

Se escuchó un ruido, algo parecido a una herramienta cayendo al suelo y los pies se movieron hacia afuera. A penas tuvo tiempo de apartarse de un salto cuando Inuyasha salió de debajo del coche tumbado sobre aquella tabla con ruedas, similar a un patinete.

- Esto sí que es una sorpresa- sonrió- bonitas bragas, por cierto.

En seguida se alejó de él y se maldijo por dentro por haberse acercado tanto llevando un vestido tan corto. Inuyasha no era el típico hombre caballeroso que apartaba la mirada y hacía como que nada había ocurrido.

- ¿En qué puedo servirte?- se sentó- es raro verte por aquí.

- Necesito saber dónde hay un veterinario, es una urgencia.

- ¿Un veterinario?- pensó- a unos treinta kilómetros de aquí, en uno de los pueblos vecinos- se rascó la cabeza- ¿para qué lo necesitas?

- Es que…

Se arrodilló junto a él y le mostró al gatito que estaba reposando entre sus brazos. Le sorprendió que por primera vez Inuyasha no intentara hacer algún comentario lascivo sobre su escote y se centrara únicamente en el gatito. Lo acarició con sumo cuidado y le lanzó una mirada realmente preocupada. A continuación, ella le explicó la historia y entró en cólera. Él tampoco lograba explicarse que pudiera haber gente tan cruel por aquella zona.

- Yo correré con los gatos, no me importa pagarlo- lo acunó- pero tengo que llevarlo cuanto antes.

Se irguió y se dirigió hacia la calle.

- Espero que haya algún autobús…

- No hay ningún autobús hasta ese pueblo, Kagome- le dijo Inuyasha a su espalda.

- Entonces… tendré que ir andando…

Inuyasha no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Ir andando? No dudaba que esas maravillosas piernas pudieran andar esa distancia y de hecho sabía que hasta podría hacerlo corriendo. Había visto a Kagome correr junto al río en numerosas ocasiones pero no podía hacer eso. Eran treinta kilómetros de ida y otros treinta de vuelta, aquel gatito necesita atención inmediata y tenía toda la pinta de que fuera a caer una tormenta. ¡No podía ir andando! Además, ella tenía coche, un buen coche y sabía conducir.

- ¿Por qué no vas en coche?- insistió- hace mucho que no te veo con él.

- No puedo…

Jamás lograría explicarse por qué lo hizo. Se levantó de su sitio y cambió el cartel del taller para poner que estaba cerrado. Kagome no iba a hacer semejante locura.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Te llevo en mi camioneta.

- ¡No!- se negó- tú estás trabajando, no pretendía que dejaras tu trabajo a medias…

- Pues lo has conseguido, nena.

Se sacó la camiseta que estaba usando para trabajar por la cabeza y se metió en el baño para terminar de cambiarse. Antes de ponerse los vaqueros y la camiseta, utilizó un trapo para limpiarse las manchas de grasa de la cara y los brazos. Sabía que a Kagome no le gustaba tocarle si estaba tan manchado y sus intenciones eran tan buenas como maliciosas. Seguro que sacaba algo bueno de esa experiencia con ella. Cuando salió del baño estaba completamente vestido y aseado.

- Sube a la camioneta.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes por mi negocio- sonrió- soy el único mecánico en muchos kilómetros a la redonda y también soy el más barato que van a encontrar.

Ella aún dudaba cuando se subió a la camioneta pero lo hizo. Sabía que Kagome no era mala persona por muy mal comportamiento que tuviera. Pero lo de aquel día, le había sorprendido muy gratamente. Nunca había conocido esa naturaleza tan tierna de la mujer y tan maternal. Le quedaba endiabladamente bien ese gatito entre los brazos y un niño recién nacido le quedaría mejor aún. Estaba divagando sobre cosas imposibles y muy peligrosas, lo sabía y le daba igual. Tenía todo el derecho a fantasear y no pensaba renunciar a esas fantasías sin luchar.

Arrancó su camioneta y necesitó cerca de cinco minutos para conseguir salir del pueblo. No comprendía por qué la gente se cruzaba de aquella forma tan descarada en su camino cuando veían que estaba conduciendo. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Kagome estaba subida a su camioneta, todos querían cotillear para saber qué estaba pasando entre ellos ya que eso era toda una novedad. Sin embargo, una vez que consiguió esquivar la zona más transitada del pueblo, todo fue como la seda para salir. Le hubiera gustado conducir en silencio y disfrutar de aquella paz entre ellos pero la curiosidad le estaba matando por dentro.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Por qué me has dicho eso antes?

- ¿El qué?

Ella le miraba sin saber de qué estaba hablando así que se lo recordó.

_- ¿Por qué no vas en coche?- insistió- hace mucho que no te veo con él._

_- No puedo…_

- Porque no puedo. Yo lo veo muy sencillo.

- Yo no.

No había nada de sencillo en lo que acababa de decir. Tenía un magnífico Citroën color verde lima aparcado en el garaje de su apartamento. Un coche que le vio utilizar por última vez dos años atrás y que nunca más había vuelto a ver en circulación. ¿Por qué demonios no lo conducía?

- ¿El coche está averiado? – quiso saber- le puedo echar un vistazo.

- No, está bien.

Lo intentaba, de verdad que lo intentaba, pero seguía sin entender.

- ¿No tienes dinero para pagar la gasolina?- insistió.

Era una pregunta muy grosera y como Kagome diría poca caballerosa pero las ideas se le estaban agotando.

- Ando un poco justa pero me da para gasolina.

- ¿Entonces? – no le cuadraba nada en la cabeza- ¿es que se ha pasado de moda?

No se estaba burlando de ella, ni nada parecido pero tratándose de Kagome, no le parecería nada extraño que rechazara un coche por estar pasado de moda. Ya despreciaba los suyos por ser antiguos. Ese crío de ciudad ya quisiera tener coches tan buenos como los de él y no una carrocería tan bonita con un motor tercer mundista.

- Simplemente, no puedo conducirlo.

- ¿Te han quitado el carnet?

Era lo más lógico que se le ocurría después de haber descartado todas las posibilidades anteriores.

- No te rindes, ¿eh?

- No, Kagome- sonrió- contigo nunca.

Ella le miró en ese instante y le miró de tal manera que se sintió tentado a inclinarse y besarla para demostrarle hasta qué punto eran ciertas sus palabras. Probablemente, fue su instinto de conservación el que le ayudó a resistir la tentación y continuar con la vista fija en la carretera y la sangre en el cerebro. Lo único que le faltaba en ese momento era que la sangre del cuerpo se desviara a cierta parte de su anatomía.

- Tuve un accidente hace dos años…

- ¿Un accidente?- preguntó sorprendido y asustado- ¿qué accidente?

- La clase de accidente por el que acabas en un hospital y temes volver a coger un coche…

- Cuéntamelo todo- exigió saber.

Kagome había tenido un accidente de coche, había ocurrido hace dos años y él no se había enterado. ¿Cómo era posible? Kagome ya estaba viviendo en el pueblo por esa fecha y todo lo que ocurría se sabía en seguida pero él nunca se enteró de algo así. Si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera pasado día y noche en el hospital.

- Eran mis vacaciones- se relajó en el asiento- iba en coche a Nueva York a ver a mi madre…

- ¿Hasta Nueva York en coche?- la regañó- ¿te has vuelto loca?

- Todavía me planteo si aquel día me volví loca…

_Llevaba más de ocho horas conduciendo su coche y estaba empezando a sentirse realmente cansada. Anochecía y los párpados se le cerraban sin remedio. Necesitaba detenerse en algún motel de carretera antes de provocar un accidente automovilístico. Solo a ella se le podía ocurrir la estúpida idea de ir hasta Nueva York en coche para pasar las vacaciones con su madre. Le quedaba más de un día entero de viaje y además la vuelta. ¡Iba a ser un auténtico infierno!_

_Encendió las largas cuando la oscuridad empezó a engullir los coches frente a ella y le llamó la atención el coche que estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia del suyo. Se balanceaba, parecía a punto de cambiar de carril en todo momento pero no encendía las luces. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Algunos conductores debían sacarse el carnet en una tómbola._

_- ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ése?_

_Estaba a punto de tocarle la bocina cuando vio cómo chocaba con el coche de en frente. Ella pisó el freno como un rayo pero la distancia era demasiado corta y el choque fue inminente. Aquel conductor, sí que había sucumbido al sueño._

- No recibí muchos daños, tuve suerte- continuó- una pequeña contusión en la cabeza, algún rasguño superficial y una muñeca fracturada.

Recordaba haber visto su muñeca fractura y haberle preguntado. Ella le dijo que fue intentando levantar algo de peso y él le creyó.

- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- se enfadó- ¡Me mentiste!

- Mi hermana tampoco lo sabe- se defendió- sólo lo saben mi madre y su novio porque me trajo el coche de vuelta- suspiró- desde entonces, no he sido capaz de volver a conducir. He intentado hacerlo pero cuando me siento delante del volante no soy capaz de moverme y acude a mi mente el recuerdo de aquel momento…

Kagome lo había pasado realmente mal después de aquel accidente y además había sufrido en silencio. Sólo su madre y su pareja compartían el secreto y ahora él también. En verdad se sentía afortunado. Sabía algo de Kagome que ni su hermana Yuka sabía, era su secreto, entre ellos dos. Sonaba tan bien dicho de esa forma y hasta le hacía olvidarse de los otros conocedores del secreto.

- Si quieres, puedo intentar ayudarte a conducir algún día- le ofreció- tengo mucha paciencia.

- ¿Tú tienes paciencia?

Ella se burlaba de él y él no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba saber que era la única persona del mundo capaz de convertir las lágrimas de Kagome en risa, la tristeza en sonrisas, la amargura en felicidad… O por lo menos, él quería pensar que era la única persona en el mundo capaz de operar ese cambio.

- ¿Qué tal va ese gatito?

- Se ha quedado dormido… ¿crees que podrán curarlo?

- Claro que sí- le aseguró.

- Espero que no haya que sacrificarlo- musitó- sería terrible.

Inuyasha apartó su mano derecha del volante y cubrió con ella una de las manos de Kagome para brindarle su apoyo. Él no permitiría que ella volviera a pasar miedo.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Llevaba cerca de una hora sentada en la sala de espera de aquella clínica veterinaria. Por suerte, el veterinario estaba libre cuando llegaron y el gatito pasó directamente a consulta para la evaluación. En ese momento, estaba en la sala de curas. No había recibido daños mayores pero necesitaba muchos cuidados debido a lo pequeño que era y ella ya había decidido darle esos cuidados. Antes incluso de llegar a la consulta, tenía muy claro que iba a quedarse con ese gatito. Por ello, le pidió también que le pusiera las vacunas convenientes y lo registrara para ella. Setsu saltaría en el sitio en cuanto se enterara de que iban a tener un gato.

Inuyasha estaba tardando mucho en volver. Media hora antes, le dijo que salía a tomar el aire aunque ella tenía la terrible sospecha de que salía a fumar. Se suponía que lo había dejado pero no estaba del todo segura. El color de sus manos le decía otra cosa muy diferente. Aunque claro, ella nunca le diría nada de sus sospechas. Su padre también fumaba como un bellaco y sabía de primera mano lo difícil que era dejarlo. Además, no era de su incumbencia la salud de Inuyasha.

Respiró hondo y pugnó por serenarse. Estaba muy nerviosa desde que vio el estado en el que se encontraba aquel gatito y se había puesto más nerviosa en el viaje con Inuyasha. Se lo había confesado. Le habló de su accidente, le contó algo que ni siquiera había hablado con su hermana. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Ella se había propuesto no decírselo a nadie nunca e Inuyasha se lo había sacado con una facilidad que la dejaba pasmada. Después, había sostenido su mano durante todo el viaje y juraba que aún podía sentir la calidez de su callosa y fuerte mano. Definitivamente, tenía que estar volviéndose loca.

Se levantó del incómodo asiento y se acercó a un cartel colgado en la pared para leer las normas cuando sonó la campana de la puerta. Al volverse, Inuyasha estaba allí.

- ¿Te han dicho algo nuevo?

- No.

Se alisó el vestido y volvió a su asiento a la espera de que Inuyasha la imitara. Él no tardó en reunirse con ella al sentarse a su lado.

- He traído algo de comer- levantó una bolsa- por eso he tardado tanto.

Comida. Ya casi eran las tres y no comía nada desde que había desayunado a las siete de la mañana. No le vendría nada mal llenarse un poco el estómago para recobrar fuerzas. Se guardó todo su orgullo por tener que aceptar algo conseguido por Inuyasha y fisgó dentro de la bosa para ver qué había comprado. Había una botella de agua mineral (justo la que tomaba ella), cerveza para él, ensalada de pasta (su favorita), un par de bocadillos y yogures de la marca que ella compraba. ¿Sería casualidad? Nunca ningún hombre había sido capaz de recordar cuáles eran sus comidas favoritas y las marcas de los productos que ella compraba. Su madre siempre decía que un hombre que de verdad te ama, siempre se fija en esas cosas y las sabe.

Sin poder evitarlo, miró a Inuyasha con el rabillo del ojo y se sonrojó. Sentía sus mejillas ardiendo. ¡Era imposible! Para Inuyasha ella no era más que un juguete con el que divertirse un rato. Él no estaba enamorado de ella y nunca lo estaría.

- Gracias.

Sacó el agua mineral de la bolsa y le dio un largo trago para intentar no pensar en él.

- ¿Estás bien?

Casi se atragantó en ese momento.

- Sí- tosió- gracias.

- Bebe con cuidado que no hay prisa- él sacó su cerveza y la abrió- tenías una mirada extraña.

- Te lo habrás imaginado…

- Ya.

Inuyasha también bebió de su cerveza y en ese preciso instante vio el paquete de tabaco pugnando por salir de sus vaqueros. Quiso ignorarlo, hacer como que no le importaba pero le fue imposible. Lo agarró y tiró de él hasta sacarlo y luego lo puso delante de sus narices para echárselo en cara. Él la miró horrorizado por haber sido descubierto.

- Pensaba que lo habías dejado.

- Cuesta mucho dejarlo- le arrancó el paquete de las manos- pero no fumo en tu presencia.

- Entonces, me mientes- abrió el taper con la ensalada de pasta y la probó- no tienes vergüenza.

- No te miento… yo… no fumo en tu presencia por tu salud… - musitó- pensé que no te haría bien…

Ella dejó de comer en ese instante y se sintió como una auténtica harpía. Inuyasha tenía su permiso para lapidarla después de haberse comportado de esa forma tan cruel con él. Minutos antes había estado pensando en el asunto del tabaco y sabía a la perfección que él no lo había dejado. Quiso echárselo en cara y burlarse de él y le había reventado en la cara. ¡Tonta!- pensó- no puedes pensar siempre lo peor de él. No es mala persona.

- Lo siento.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una sola palabra. Se limitaron a comer en absoluto silencio y compartieron la comida con educación. Al terminar, el gato seguía en la sala de curas y Kagome estaba empezando a ponerse más y más nerviosa. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto si no era grave? Se sentía como el día que pasó en el hospital esperando a que le dijeran que su padre había fallecido. Al principio, cuando salió en el primer avión desde Nueva York, le dijeron que sólo había sufrido un amago de infarto. Cuando llegó, le estaban operando. A ella no le dijeron que había fallecido hasta horas después, cuando ya era tarde para despedirse.

…..

¿Dónde estaría Kagome? Habían quedado en hacer unas galletas para el día siguiente pero no había aparecido. Ni siquiera una mísera llamada. Miró a Setsu y se mordió el labio al verlo sentado junto a la ventana, buscando con la mirada a su tía. Kagome nunca le había fallado a Setsu, era todo tan raro.

- No va a venir…

- Ya verás como viene, Setsu.

Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía por si habían vuelto a interrogarla cuando sonó el teléfono.

- ¿Diga?

- ¡Yuka!- era la voz de Kagome- no puedo ir, me ha surgido algo muy importante y estoy con Inuyasha en el pueblo vecino.

- ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

- ¡Es una sorpresa!- rió- ya veréis cuando llegue a casa. Esto compensará a Setsu por fallarle.

- Yo… e- esto… ¡espera!- la detuvo antes de que colgara- ¿has dicho que estás con Inuyasha?

- Sí, ya te contaré.

Kagome colgó el teléfono y ella no pudo menos que quedarse pasmada observando el auricular. Esa conversación había sido muy rara y demasiado rápida para su gusto. ¿Estaría Inuyasha atacando en ese momento? Habían quedado un par de tardes para hablar de cómo deshacerse de Naraku pero no pensó que fuera a atacar de esa forma. ¡Qué ganas tenía de que Kagome volviera! Iba a ser noche de cotilleos.

….

¡Qué caro era salvarle la vida a un gato! Desde luego, no podría darse ningún capricho en ese mes, el gato le había costado medio sueldo. Sin embargo, no estaba enfadada, al contrario. Merecía la pena gastarse todo aquel dinero para curar a ese lindo gatito y todo el que se había gastado en vacunarlo y registrarlo. A partir de ese momento, era responsable directa de ese animal y tendría que responder por él. Se sentía como si acabara de dar a luz a su primer hijo. Iba a ser realmente emocionante cuidarlo y estaba segura de que le serviría como aprendizaje para cuando llegara el gran día.

El gatito había terminado con un par de sus pequeñas patitas vendadas y varios apósitos repartidos por su cuerpecito. En ese momento estaba sedado y el veterinario le había dado unas gotas para que las mezclara con el agua y la leche. También debía darle mucha leche ya que era tan solo una cría. Además, tenía que volver en una semana para que el veterinario comprobara si había una mejoría. Inuyasha, se ofreció voluntario a llevarla hasta allí y ella no pudo agradecérselo más.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro.

Kagome acunó al gato entre sus brazos y siguió a Inuyasha hacia la salida. Él cargaba con una bolsa repleta de medicamentos, vendas y nutrientes para el gato. Cuando abrió la puerta el cielo estaba negro y en cuanto dieron un solo paso cayó un chaparrón. No tardó ni dos segundos en producirse aquella gran tormenta. Inuyasha maldijo en alto y salió corriendo hacia la camioneta. Sacó de ella lo que parecía una manta y corrió de nuevo hacia ella. ¡Qué caballeroso! Cubrió con la manta al gato y a ella y los acompañó hasta la puerta de copiloto. Nunca se hubiera imaginado a Inuyasha comportándose de esa forma tan gentil.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y rodeó la camioneta para montar. Aprovechó ese momento para comprobar el estado del gato. Estaba dormido y no sospechaba que estuviera cayendo una terrible tormenta. Era un alivio porque odiaría que el pobre animalito se asustara más todavía en ese día.

- Menudo chaparrón- metió la llave en el contacto- sabía que habría tormenta.

- Bueno, estaremos en seguida en el pueblo.

- Menudo desastre si hubieras venido andando hasta aquí- arrancó- tiene pinta de que vaya a llover durante toda la noche.

¡Cómo se alegraba de haberla acompañado al veterinario! Si la hubiera dejado irse sola, aún estaría sentada en la consulta, a la espera de que le entregaran al gato. Además, estaría cansada y sin comer nada. Para colmo, al salir se hubiera encontrado con la tormenta y tendría que volver ella sola bajo la lluvia o quedarse a dormir en algún sitio y conociendo a Kagome, apostaría a que ella se quedaba con la primera opción. Imaginarla a ella bajo la fría lluvia, los rayos, el suelo lodoso, la peligrosa noche y encima con ese vestido que tan bien le quedaba pero era tan terriblemente pequeño. Y todo eso por no hablar de sus tacones que eran otro asunto.

La miró con el rabillo del ojo: estaba acunando al gato. Mentiría si dijera que nunca había pensando en Kagome embarazada o en Kagome sosteniendo entre sus brazos a su hijo recién nacido. Pero verla emularlo con aquel gato le estaba matando. Ella se veía tan tierna, tan maternal, tan mujer que le hacía desear cosas relacionadas con formar una familia. ¿Sabría ella el efecto que causaba en él? Y de saberlo, ¿lo desearía? Nunca quiso un simple revolcón con Kagome. Cuando eran unos adolescentes se enamoró hasta las trancas de ella y la despreció con toda su alma porque se marchó de su lado. Después, ella volvió y él abandonó toda la vida que se estaba labrando por su cara bonita. Estaba tan harto de mentirse a sí mismo. Un polvo, dos, tres, mil… no sería suficiente para saciarse de ella, nunca. Su única alternativa era casarse con ella o ver cómo se marchaba con otro. De tener que aceptar la segunda opción, se aseguraría de que el tipejo que se la quitara, se la mereciera. El crío de ciudad, no se la merecía.

A penas podía ver la carretera por toda esa lluvia y el parabrisas no ayudaba lo suficiente para aclararle la visión. No tendría ningún accidente, estaba en la carretera y se sabía bien el camino pero le preocupaba no poder ver la carretera. ¿Y si había algún bache en el camino?, ¿o algún animal? Podría haber cualquier cosa y él no se enteraría hasta pasar por encima o colisionar. Sus temores se vieron contestados cuando la camioneta se sacudió y se detuvo.

- Se me ha calado…

Giró el contacto y pisó a tope el acelerador. Había ocurrido algo peor de lo que él pensaba, la camioneta no se había calado. Sin salir del coche sabía que las ruedas habían quedado embarrancadas en lodo. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber tanto lodo en la carretera?

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Voy a salir un momento a ver las ruedas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza e intentó hacer como que no le preocupaba pero sí que lo hacía. Se pasó la manta sobre la cabeza y se bajó de la camioneta. Fue la iluminación de un relámpago la que le mostró qué estaba ocurriendo con la camioneta. La carretera estaba levantada por esa zona y se había formado una piscina entera de lodo. En el camino de ida no se había fijado en el carril de vuelto y por ello no lo había visto. Tendría que ir al ayuntamiento a quejarse de ese peligro antes de que alguien más quedara atrapado. Por el momento, no podrían hacer nada hasta que amainara un poco.

Abrió el asiento de piloto y volvió a entrar en la camioneta. Se quitó la manta empapada de encima y la tiró en el asiento trasero.

- Tendremos que esperar a que amaine- le explicó- ahora es imposible sacar la camioneta del barro.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se acomodó en el asiento.

- Puedes dejar al gato sobre el hueco de la guantera. No le pasará nada.

Ella revisó el sitio antes como haría una madre preocupada por la seguridad de su bebé y luego, lo apoyó en el lugar. No se sintió satisfecha hasta que creyó que estaba en una posición lo bastante cómoda y que a la vez evitara que se hiciera daño.

- ¿Cómo lo has llamado al final?- le preguntó por hablar de algo- me encontré con un cliente y no lo oí.

- Buyo.

- ¿Buyo?

- Sí y no te burles.

- No, si no me burlo- se disculpó- pero es un nombre un poco raro.

Buyo. Le sonaba haber escuchado ese nombre tan raro en alguna ocasión pero ¿cuándo?

- Buyo se llamaba mi osito de peluche…

¡Era verdad! Kagome se lo dijo una vez, siete años atrás. Recordaba que se lo dijo en el día de aquella horrible cita que los había distanciado el uno del otro. Él pensó que había sido todo un éxito al dejarla en casa pero ella no debió tener la misma impresión. ¿Sería demasiado brusco?, ¿le molestaría algo? Le gustaría tanto saber qué ocurrió para no repetir el error.

- ¿Sabes?- interrumpió sus pensamientos- cuando estaba esperando a que curaran a Buyo, recordé el día en que murió mi padre. Tenía miedo de que no saliera de la sala de curas aunque me dijeron que mi padre se recuperaría, que sufrió un amago de infarto… - suspiró- en realidad, sufrió un infarto cerebral del que no pudo recuperarse de ninguna forma.

¿Por qué le estaba contando todo aquello? De repente había sentido el terrible impulso de hablar con él y contarle todas aquellas cosas que había sentido y no se había atrevido a pronunciar en voz alta.

- Lo siento, no ha debido ser agradable recordarlo y… - tragó hondo- también lo siento porque no fui a su funeral- cerró los puños- me gustaría mentirte pero la verdad es que no fui porque le odiaba. Yo le odiaba, mis padres también y casi todo el pueblo.

- No me extraña, no destacaba por su buena personalidad…

- Pero no fui a su funeral y tú… tú fuiste al de mis padres dos años después….

- Tus padres eran encantadores- sonrió- tu madre venía mucho a mi tienda y pasábamos horas charlando.

¿Cómo? Aflojó los puños y la miró como si fuera la primera vez que la veía en su vida. No sabía lo de su madre y Kagome. Su madre se enfadó mucho cuando le confesó lo ocurrido siete años atrás y le dijo que no volviera a acercarse a Kagome. Ahora bien, su madre nunca terminó de tragar a Kikio y eso que lo intentaba. Cuando Kagome volvió al pueblo intentó alejarlo de ella pero un día, cambió de opinión. Dejó de decirle cosas malas de ella y de interponerse en su camino. Empezó a comportarse como si le diera igual.

Así que su madre pasaba horas y horas charlando con Kagome, eso debía ser una señal. Su madre aprobaba a Kagome para él. ¿Y su padre? Se arriesgaría a preguntar.

- ¿Y mi padre?- se aclaró la garganta- ¿de qué le conocías?

- Me colocó el suelo y las puertas del apartamento- sonrió- en esos días de trabajo, mi hermana y yo le invitábamos a comer con nosotras. Setsu se lo pasaba muy bien con él. Tu padre tenía muy buena mano con los niños.

Eso era algo que él sabía muy bien. Su padre era el mejor padre que hubiera podido desear nunca al igual que su madre. Así que su padre también aprobaba a Kagome. Aún no podía creerse que ellos hubieran preparado todas esas señales y él hubiera tardado tanto en pillarlas.

- Siento no ser capaz de decir cosas bonitas de tu padre, Kagome.

- No, es mejor- musitó- prefiero que no me mientas.

Entonces, se dio cuenta. Ella estaba temblando de frío y no tenía nada que ofrecerle para calmar ese frío. La manta estaba empapada y justo ese día había salido sin cazadora de su casa. Sólo tenía una opción para aliviarle el calor y ojala no se enojara con él ya que sus intenciones no eran malas. Se deslizó por el largo asiento (estaban conectados) y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Antes de que ella emitiera una sola queja, la tenía apoyada contra su pecho y le estaba brindando todo su calor.

Su primera intención cuando le vio acercarse fue gritarle pero al percatarse de cuáles eran sus auténticas intenciones, no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida. Se estaba congelando e Inuyasha se estaba comportando como un auténtico caballero. De hecho, llevaba todo el día comportándose como un auténtico caballero con ella. Se había ofrecido a llevarla al pueblo en su camioneta (abandonando su trabajo), le había comprado el almuerzo a su gusto, le había cubierto con una manta para evitar que se mojara, le había brindado su apoyo y en ese momento le brindaba su calor. Estaba conociendo una faceta de Inuyasha hasta entonces desconocida para ella.

_Era verano pero en ese día hacía frío, mucho frío. El cielo estaba nublado y de vez en cuando caían ligeras lluvias que allí eran llamadas calabobos. Ante todos los asistentes se encontraban dos féretros de madera de roble que esperaban a ser enterrados. El cura pronunciaba la misa de despedida y en primera fila se encontraba sentado un joven de cabello plateado que parecía estar perdido. _

_El entierro había resultado ser de lo más concurrido. Prácticamente todo el pueblo había asistido para despedirse de los señores Taisho, las personas más queridas de toda la comarca. Dos personas maravillosos que habían dedicado su vida a ayudar a quien lo necesitara y a criar a su hijo con todo el amor del que disponían. Después de un trágico accidente de coche, ambos habían acabado muertos. La madre murió en el coche, el padre agonizó durante unas horas sabiendo además que su esposa había fallecido. El hijo, no expresó nada. Ni rabia, ni tristeza, ni desesperación… nada. Estaba sentada en una silla a la espera de que por fin los enterraran._

_El cura dio la señal para que bajaran los féretros y el público empezó a dispersarse. Inuyasha agarró un par de puñados de tierra y soltó cada uno sobre un féretro de sus padres. Después, se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ella se quedó observando los féretros durante largos minutos mientras recordaba con melancolía a esas dos personas maravillosas. Cuando la tristeza la superó se marchó descubriendo que era la última asistente que quedaba en el lugar. Se marchaba del cementerio pero le detuvo la sombra de un traje negro y cabello plateado. No necesitó pensárselo dos veces para seguir esa silueta hasta una arboleda. Inuyasha estaba allí solo, sufriendo en silencio._

_- ¿Inuyasha?_

_Él la miró con lágrimas en los ojos pero sin llorar. Ella sintió empatía hacia él y se acercó a paso lento pero decidido. Cuando extendió una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, él no se negó. _

_- Kagome…_

_Cayó de rodillas al suelo y se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura mientras lloraba y sollozaba ruidosamente, gritando el nombre de sus difuntos padres. Nunca imaginó a Inuyasha llorando, jamás. Ella misma empezó a llorar, invadida por la tristeza del momento y acunó la cabeza de Inuyasha contra su vientre mientras intentaba pronunciar lo que le parecían palabras de consuelo. _

_Pasaron horas allí. El funeral fue a las cuatro y cuando al fin se marcharon, eran casi las diez de la noche. Ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra durante el silencioso camino de vuelta al pueblo. Él la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo tan intenso que terminó volviendo a llorar. Le costó una infinidad soltarle, le costó una infinidad detener el flujo de lágrimas que los invadía a los dos y lo que de verdad le costó una infinidad fue dejar que se marchara en soledad. Necesitaba compañía y ella estaba dispuesta a brindársela y tal vez algo más que consuelo pero él no lo deseaba. Él le expresó que no deseaba aprovecharse de sus buenas intenciones y se marchó._

Nunca hablaron de ese día. Cuando volvieron a verse, se comportaron como si nada de todo aquello hubiera ocurrido y por ello le sorprendió tanto que Inuyasha lo mencionara. El funeral de sus padres era tema tabú. Cerró los ojos al sentir el cansancio y agarró entre sus dedos un buen pedazo de la camiseta de Inuyasha. Odiaba tener que quedarse estancada en mitad de una carretera pero teniendo al diablo a su lado, se sentía segura. Era una paradoja interesante.

Se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Echó el asiento hacia atrás para que ambos se tumbaran y pudieran descansar mejor y la estrechó entre sus brazos. No se rendiría sin pelear.

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Traer un gato a casa había resultado ser suficiente compensación por haberle fallado a su sobrino en la tarde de hornear galletas. Setsu había quedado totalmente fascinado por el gatito blanco con manchas color canela y marrones. No le había faltado tiempo para quitárselo de entre los brazos y se había olvidado por completo de lo ocurrido. En cuanto a su hermana, no fue suficiente con el gato e intentó sonsacarle lo que supuestamente había ocurrido entre Inuyasha y ella. En parte, entendía que lo hiciera, ya eran las diez de la noche y ella le había llamado cuando apenas eran las cinco.

No había ocurrido nada entre ellos o por lo menos nada de lo que Yuka parecía esperar oír de sus labios. Se quedó dormida entre sus brazos y cuando por fin despertaron los dos, la tormenta había terminado. Salieron del coche, empujaron la camioneta y volvieron al pueblo. Inuyasha la dejó delante de la puerta de su edificio y tras despedirse de ella y del gato, se montó en su camioneta y se marchó a su casa. Eso sí, se negaba a reproducir para su hermana la conversación que mantuvieron durante la tormenta. El asunto sobre sus padres y los funerales era cosa de ellos dos y por una vez, estaban de acuerdo en que era mejor dejarlo estar.

Pasó un día entero sin ver a Inuyasha tras aquel día y cuando se levantó al día siguiente, era sábado y se retomaban las fiestas patronales. Había quedado con Naraku en la plaza para pasar el día juntos y en ese día pensaba lanzarse. Le daría un beso, un buen beso y si las cosas salían como ella deseaba que salieran, sería suyo.

Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y ató el pañuelo de las fiestas entorno a su cuello antes de salir de su dormitorio. Su hermana y Setsu ya se habían marchado a las fiestas patronales y sólo quedaba ella en el apartamento. Cerró la puerta con llave y prácticamente bajó las escaleras corriendo para evitar detenerse frente a la puerta de Myoga. Desde lo sucedido una semana antes, le costaba salir de su casa sin quedarse parada frente a la casa de él. Había superado el trauma pero le era imposible olvidar la sensación de angustia y de desesperación mezclada con una pizca de impotencia ante lo sucedido.

Al salir a la calle descubrió que el día era tan perfecto como lo imaginaba. El sol estaba radiante y la brisa era refrescante. Saludó a toda la gente que se cruzó en su camino hasta la plaza del pueblo y una vez allí caminó por el centro en un intento de atisbar a Naraku. En lugar de verle a él, vio a Inuyasha con su panda de amigos del instituto: Kouga Wolf, Bankotsu Shichinintai, Miroku Ishida y Houjo Akitoki. Bueno, no estaba muy segura de que en realidad fueran amigos porque a excepción de Miroku (felizmente casado), el resto se pasaban el día peleándose por ella.

Decidida a ignorarlos para que no se le acercaran, se arregló el cabello y buscó con la mirada a Naraku. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

- ¿Creéis que aceptará tomar una copa conmigo?

- Ni en tus mejores sueños Shichinintai- Kouga le dio un puñetazo en el hombro- últimamente está detrás de otro hombre de ciudad.

- Yo más bien lo llamaría crío- especificó Inuyasha.

- Si os digo la verdad- interfirió Houjo- yo esperaba que si alguien se quedaba con Kagome algún día, fuera uno de nosotros- suspiró- pero parece que está realmente encaprichada con ese tal Naraku.

- Tú lo has dicho- odiaba darle la razón a Akitoki- está encaprichada pero no enamorada. Acabará dejándole, como a todos.

- Tú incluido, ¿no?

Se sintió tentado a golpear a Houjo pero Miroku, quien le conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo después de sus padres, interfirió entre ambos y le ordenó calmarse con la mirada. Lanzó un bufido de resignación y volvió la mirada hacia Kagome. ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan condenadamente bonita para Naraku? Las sandalias de tacón rojas estilizaban sus piernas, podía ver las tiras del liguero que sostenía las medias de color carne, la minifalda blanca se ajustaba a la perfección a su pequeño trasero, la camisera de manga corta roja con estampado de lunares realzaba su busto y su peinado de peluquería se balanceaba suavemente con la brisa. No pudo evitar fijarse en el pañuelo de las fiestas que llevaba atado al cuello. Ella sería la imagen perfecta para los carteles de las fiestas patronales.

De repente, Kagome dejó de estar quieta y alzó el brazo saludando a alguien. Era Naraku e impecablemente vestido, como de costumbre, se dirigía hacia ella. Tenía su sonrisa de ligón empedernido, como no. ¿Cómo se las apañaba para tener siempre el aspecto de salir directo de la portada de una revista? No podía evitar plantearse si Kagome se interesaría por él si vistiera y se comportara de esa forma.

- ¡Qué envidia!- exclamó Bankotsu- no me extraña que a Kagome le guste. A mí también me gustaría si fuera mujer- gruñó- guapo, forrado y siempre impecablemente perfecto.

- Lo tiene todo.

Todos los hombres suspiraron menos Inuyasha que les miró sin dar crédito a sus ojos.

- ¿Os habéis vuelto maricones?- les regañó- él es el enemigo y nos tenemos que deshacer de él.

No esperaba que se tomaran sus palabras al pie de la letra. Antes de tener tiempo a decir una sola palabra más, todos se habían levantado y se dirigían hacia la pareja. Miroku le dirigió una de esas miradas asesinas que tan bien dominadas tenía y corrió para adelantarse al resto de la pandilla. Él se decidió por meterse las manos en los bolsillos y hacer como que pasaba por allí. No pensaba admitir ante Kagome que era su culpa que se montara aquel espectáculo.

Kagome los vio venir y les dirigió una mirada de advertencia que hizo que se detuvieran en su avance pero ya era tarde. Naraku los había visto y se disponía a saludarlos a todos. El daño ya estaba hecho, le retarían.

- Buenas días.

O tal vez no. Fue Miroku quien contestó por todos ellos y sabía de muy buena mano que era estupendo arreglando esa clase de situaciones.

- Nos preguntábamos si le gustaría apuntarse al concurso de natación- sonrió- nos falta participación y apenas queda media hora para la competición.

- Estoy segura de que Naraku no quiere perder el tiempo en el río- intervino Kagome apuñalando a Miroku con la mirada- tenemos muchos planes para el día y…

- Estaré encantado de ayudar- sonrió- ¡vamos, Kagome!- quiso convencerla- les falta gente y sería una pena que tuvieran que suspenderlo por eso. Además, me encanta nadar y hace un buen día para darse un chapuzón.

Kagome parecía realmente agobiada por lo que acababa de escuchar; Naraku sonreía como un niño con una piruleta; y Miroku suspiraba como si se acabara de quitar un gran peso de encima. Prácticamente los empujó a ambos en la dirección del río y se volvió hacia ellos como si fueran unos auténticos idiotas. No necesitó palabras para que todos ellos se sintieran exactamente así y se dirigió hacia él. Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él para buscar algo de intimidad.

- Me debes una.

- ¿Yo?, ¿por qué?

- Te acabo de dar la oportunidad de lucirte delante de Kagome sin tener que golpearlo.

- Golpearlo sería más placentero- le aseguró.

- Golpearlo no te ayudará en lo más mínimo con Kagome- le discutió- tienes la oportunidad de ganarle y dejarle en ridículo delante de ella.

Visto de esa forma, el plan no estaba nada mal. Se apuntaba a la competición como todos los años, la volvía a ganar como ya era costumbre y tenía el añadido de que dejaría al crío de ciudad exactamente como lo que era: un crío. Kagome se daría cuenta de que no era lo bastante hombre para ella y entonces, le miraría con otros ojos o por lo menos se libraría de él, que era lo que más importaba. Sí, definitivamente el plan era perfecto. Nunca sabría cómo agradecerles a Miroku y a Yuka todo lo que le ayudaban.

Se despidió de su amigo con un rápido ademán y echó a correr hacía el río. Ya estaba apuntado a la competición pero quería hacer un poco de calentamiento antes de que empezara. Solía nadar ese maldito río a diario, lo conocía y sabía mucho de sus corrientes. Esa competición era pan comido pero una entrada sin calentamiento podía costarle un tirón desafortunado.

…..

Iba a matar a Miroku. Lo descuartizaría en pedazos diminutos y después le daría sus restos a los cerdos de alguna granja de los alrededores. Acababa de meter a Naraku en una competición, una competición que estaba destinado a perder contra Inuyasha y contra todos los otros hombres presentes. Aunque Inuyasha era siempre el ganador, todos eran excelentes nadadores y le dejarían en último lugar. Su única intención era ridiculizarlo públicamente y ella lo mataría por eso.

- ¿Por qué estás tan enfurruñada?

Encima Naraku se daba cuenta de que no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia lo de la competición.

- Por nada.

- No me mientas- le dio un pellizco en la nariz- piensas que voy a perder, ¿verdad?- sonrió- igual te llevas una sorpresa.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y se sentó sobre una gran roca plana. Los nadadores estaban listos en sus posiciones y todo el pueblo rodeaba el río para ver la competición. Tenían que nadar a contra corriente hasta la línea de meta. El primero en llegar ganaba y así de sencillo. Estiró los brazos para agarrar la chaqueta y la camisa de Naraku cuando se las pasó y no pudo menos que quedarse boquiabierta. Estaba musculado y bastante más de lo que parecía. Tenía unos brazos poderosos y los pectorales hinchados y duros. También se le marcaban los abdominales. Y pensar que parecía tan poca cosa vestido de traje.

Ella no debió de ser la única que se daba cuenta de que Naraku estaba más bueno de lo que parecía. Las adolescentes le miraban hambrientas, las mujeres solteras de su edad luchaban por contenerse e incluso las mujeres más mayores le lanzaban miradas furtivas. Inuyasha estaba muy bueno y tenía a todo su séquito de admiradoras detrás pero Naraku también y acababa de robarle unas cuantas además.

El alcalde repitió las mismas normas de todos los años y les deseó suerte a todos los participantes. Después, se subió sobre un podio y agarró una pistola que apuntó hacia el cielo.

- En sus puestos, nadadores- le quitó el seguro a la pistola- tres, dos, uno… ¡ya!

El disparo cortó el aire y los nadadores se lanzaron al río. Los nadadores más jóvenes que no estaban acostumbrados a esas corrientes desistieron en seguida pero los más expertos continuaron. Inuyasha estaba en cabeza y a su espalda se encontraban todos sus amigos. Naraku… la dejó sin habla. Las corrientes no estaban consiguiendo echarle, él continuaba nadando y empezaba a dejar atrás a Houjo y a Miroku. Pocos minutos después dejó atrás a Kouga y también a Bankotsu. En cuestión de segundos, alcanzó a Inuyasha. Quedaban muy pocos metros para la meta y estaban muy igualados. ¿Quién de los dos ganaría?

Apretó la camisa y la chaqueta de Naraku contra su pecho y dudó. Debería desear que ganara Naraku pero algo dentro de ella le decía que quien debía ganar era Inuyasha. Finalmente, quien ganó fue Naraku. En los últimos segundos de la competición, Inuyasha perdió fuerza en su brazada y éste consiguió adelantarle lo justo para ganar. La diferencia entre la brazada de uno y del otro al pasar por la meta fue de pocos centímetros pero suficientes para darle la victoria a Naraku.

Ella hizo lo que le correspondía. Corrió hacia Naraku para ofrecerle una toalla y puso en marcha su plan. Cuando él se estaba secando le besó en los labios y todo el pueblo les vitoreó. Fue decepcionante. Aquel beso no era ni la mitad de lo que fue el beso que le dio Inuyasha en el bosque. Era un beso frío y calculado. La gente del pueblo los tomó como dos enamorados pero ella al separarse supo que nunca sentiría mariposas en el estómago con Naraku.

- Inuyasha…

Le buscó con la mirada entre la multitud pero él ya no estaba allí, debía de haberse marchado y normal que lo hubiera hecho. Se sentiría mal por haber perdido y ella encima besaba a otro que no le gustaba delante de él. ¡Tenía que encontrarle! Se separó de Naraku, quien parecía demasiado ocupado en hablar con los vecinos del pueblo, y buscó a Inuyasha hasta visualizarlo dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo. Tenía que alcanzarle y hablar con él.

Empezó a correr. Se tropezó con prácticamente todas las piedras que se encontró en el camino pero logró mantener el equilibrio y continuó hasta alcanzar a Inuyasha. Le gritó para que se detuviera pero él no lo hizo sino que aceleró la marcha para evitar que ella le alcanzara. El pueblo estaba desierto puesto que todos los pueblerinos habían acudido al río y por ello se atrevió a continuar gritándole y persiguiéndole. Fue en la plaza, el primer lugar en el que se vieron en ese día, donde consiguió darle caza. No necesitaba ningún genio para descifrar lo que sus ojos le decían. Su orgullo había sido herido.

- Inuyasha…

- No necesito tu compasión, Kagome- se desasió de su agarre- vuelve con tu novio y continua comiéndole los morros delante de todo el pueblo. ¡A mí no me importa!

Él dio media vuelta y continuó caminando pero ella no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, no tan fácilmente.

- ¿Por qué?- le exigió saber- tú estabas ganando, ibas a ganar- le recriminó- ¿qué te ocurrió?

No necesitó respuesta, ella vino por sí sola. Tenía un moratón enorme en los bíceps de su brazo izquierdo. Era recién salido y parecía realmente doloroso. Inuyasha tendría que ir al médico a que se lo revisara.

- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido?- se interpuso en su camino para evitar que continuara caminando- tú conoces el río, es imposible que…

- Tu querido novio es tan buen nadador como tramposo.

- ¿Insinúas que Naraku…?

- No lo insinúo- apretó los dientes- me empujó contra una roca y me di este golpe. Intenté mantener el ritmo para terminar la carrera pero no pude.

- Pero si… nadie se ha dado cuenta…

- Debe de tener mucha experiencia.

- Inuyasha, yo…

- ¡No digas nada!- le gritó- ya tenía bastante con perder, ¿sabes? No le he acusado de hacer trampas porque lo ha hecho tan bien que nadie se ha dado cuenta y pensarían que era un mal perdedor… - se sentía frustrado- pero tú tuviste que besarlo para rematarme.

Ésa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. En un minuto estaba parada frente a él y al siguiente le abrazaba mientras le besaba como si fuera el único hombre que quedaba en toda la Tierra. Por fin había explotado después de tanto tiempo y ya nada la iba a detener. Deseaba a Inuyasha en ese mismo momento y no iba a cambiar de opinión a no ser que él no quisiera pero él si quería. Su intenso abrazo se lo decía, sus manos acariciando bruscamente su cuerpo se lo gritaban, sus labios la reclamaban. No había tiempo para quedarse allí parados a la espera de que alguien les pillara.

Se apartaron el uno del otro, se miraron y sin decir una sola palabra, los dos supieron lo que debían hacer. Inuyasha agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia su apartamento, era la casa más cercana para lo que ambos tenían en mente. Subieron las escaleras corriendo y a tropezones porque con los tacones le costaba subir a esa velocidad. Por primera vez desde lo ocurrido una semana atrás, no se detuvo a mirar la puerta de Myoga. De hecho, se olvidó de que Myoga había existido alguna vez. Inuyasha le hacía olvidarse de todo lo que no fuera él.

Abrir la puerta del apartamento fue toda una odisea. Le costó sacar las llaves del bolsillo de su ajustada minifalda e Inuyasha no se lo ponía nada fácil besándole el cuello y manoseándola. Meter la llave por la ranura de la puerta también fue difícil. Le temblaban las manos por el deseo y no podía mantenerse firme. Finalmente, fue Inuyasha quien abrió la puerta. Puso su mano firme y masculina sobre la suya y le ayudó a meter la llave y a girarla mientras continuaba torturando su cuello. Una vez dentro, él cerró la puerta y la hizo apoyarse contra ella. Antes de poder adivinar sus intenciones, sentía sus labios y sus dientes mordisqueando su cuello y su oreja. Encontró ese lugar tan sensible debajo de la oreja y jugueteó con ella hasta que ya no podía mantenerse en pie por su propia cuenta. Él tuvo que inclinarse, pasar sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y alzarla con las piernas abiertas contra él. El contacto fue maravilloso.

- Bésame…

Inuyasha no esperó ni un segundo para cumplir la súplica. Rompió la pequeña distancia entre los dos y se apoderó de sus labios tal y como lo había hecho en la calle. Ella enredó los dedos en su cabello y le obligó a intensificar más el beso. Sin soltarla y sin dejar de besarla, la apartó de la puerta y fue caminando con ella hasta que los dejó caer a ambos sobre el sofá.

- ¿Aquí?- preguntó ella.

- Aquí- se apresuró a contestar él.

No hubo palabras de amor, ni suaves caricias, ni delicadeza. Simplemente un hombre y una mujer que llevaban demasiado tiempo conteniendo el deseo por el otro. Ni siquiera se desnudaron. Apartaron la ropa del otro que sobraba para alcanzar su piel y se ocuparon de darle placer al otro y a sí mismos.

Inuyasha le arrancó el liguero y tiró de las medias tal y como había deseado desde el primer momento en que la vio esa misma mañana. También le arrancó la ropa interior y le subió la falda y la camiseta sin molestarse en desvestirla. Sabía cómo tratar con una mujer, qué era lo que les gustaba y cómo hacerlo. Sabía sobre todo qué era lo que le gustaba a Kagome y no dudó en ponerlo en práctica. Ella se lo agradeció con sus gemidos, con sus súplicas y con sus deliciosas manos devolviéndole el favor.

Cuando al fin fueron uno, aquellos siete años de frustración se vieron recompensados. A penas duraron dos minutos pero ambos quedaron plenamente satisfechos por los resultados que obtuvieron. Se dejaron caer sudorosos y agotados sobre el sofá y durante unos largos minutos se dedicaron a disfrutar de las oleadas de placer que aún invadían sus cuerpos. Había sido como tocar el cielo o puede que aún mejor. Kagome pensó en el beso que le dio a Naraku y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al darse cuenta de que no tenía ni comparación con lo que era un beso de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se incorporó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse del sofá. Empezó a subirse los pantalones y ella hizo lo suyo con su ropa. Siempre lucía su cuerpo con descaro pero por alguna extraña razón, le avergonzaba que Inuyasha la mirara en ese momento. No quería que él la viera como una conquista fácil, quería que él viera algo más que eso en ella. ¿Cómo debía actuar?

El teléfono sonó en ese instante pero ella no contestó, ni pensaba hacerlo. Cuando saltó el contestador automático, deseó haber contestado.

- ¿Kagome?- era la voz de Naraku- has desaparecido de repente y me empezaba a preocupar. El próximo fin de semana tengo una reunión con unos clientes y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo. Uno de ellos es mi primo, me gustaría presentarte. Espero tu llamada- parecía a punto de colgar pero entonces volvió hablar para su desgracia- por cierto, estoy deseando volver a besarte.

Cuando el contestador volvió a apagarse todo el apartamento quedó sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Todavía se respiraba el aroma del acto y el sofá seguía caliente pero el ambiente se había vuelto frío y tenso. Notaba la espalda de Inuyasha tensa y ella misma había visto cómo se operaba ese cambio mientras Naraku hablaba.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- Gracias, nena- rió- te aseguro que ha sido un buen polvo.

No, otra vez no. No quería volver a esa mierda con Inuyasha y mucho menos después de que se había dado cuenta de que era a él a quien de verdad quería.

- Si no te importa, me voy a mi casa- se dirigió hacia la puerta- me has dejado toda la espalda marcada- volvió a reírse- ¿quién iba a decir que me dolerían más tus uñas en la espalda que aquella roca contra mi brazo?

- ¿Por qué eres tan cruel?

- Yo no soy cruel; tú eres la harpía, Kagome- prácticamente escupió esas palabras- no creas que soy lo bastante estúpido como para pensar que yo te importo aunque sea un poquito. Ve con tu crío de ciudad rico, guapo y tramposo- le dirigió una mirada que denotaba tanto odio que tuvo que apartar la suya- sois tal para cual.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y después un portazo. Quiso gritarle e insultarle por lo cruel que había sido pero lo único que fue capaz de hacer, fue dejarse caer en el sofá y llorar.

…..

Inuyasha apoyó la espalda contra la puerta de su apartamento y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Se había pasado mucho con Kagome y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo que acababan de estar haciendo en su apartamento. Sin embargo, abrigaba en su interior la esperanza de que ella saliera corriendo detrás de él y le suplicara que volviera mientras le repetía que lo prefería a él, que no quería a Naraku. No sucedió nada de eso. La puerta no se abrió y tampoco escuchó a Kagome llamándolo desde dentro. Ella ya había tomado la elección.

- ¡Seré idiota!

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros y camino hacia la escalera. Volvían a estar como siete años atrás.

Continuará…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: **

Otra vez no, no podía estar sucediendo aquello por segunda vez. Se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio del jefe de policía y estaba siendo acusado de otro asesinato, del asesinato del señor Tottosai. ¿Cómo podía estar sucediéndole aquello? Ni siquiera había encontrado ella el cuerpo, sólo pasaba casualmente por allí cuando una mujer salió gritando del kiosco. Pero claro, a ella no la acusaban de nada.

El día se suponía que iba a ser perfecto o así había empezado por lo menos. Tras un largo fin de semana de profunda depresión por lo ocurrido entre Inuyasha y ella, se había decidido a tragarse sus verdaderos sentimientos y vivir con un hombre al que no amaba, ni amaría nunca. Por fin tenía claro que el único hombre de su vida era Inuyasha y nunca le tendría. Se conformaría con mirarlo de lejos y sentirse celosa cada vez que una mujer se le acercara. Atesoraría cada segundo vivido con él. Y sobre todo, no miraría atrás, ya no. Entre Inuyasha y ella, cualquier relación era imposible.

¿Cuántas citas con Naraku se habían ido ya al traste? Le sorprendía que aún quisiera salir con ella después de todo eso. De lo malo malo, en esa ocasión tenía una muy buena cuartada que él mismo estaba corroborando. Tottosai llevaba una hora muerto cuando le encontraron y ella estaba con Naraku desde una hora antes de su muerte. Fueron a dar un paseo juntos alrededor del río, desayunaron en la mejor cafetería del pueblo y subieron un momento a su habitación de hotel para recoger algo que se le había olvidado. Él se portó como un auténtico caballero y no intentó forzarla a nada; ella se sintió muy agradecida. Todavía no estaba concienciada de que tendría que acostarse con él y aspiraba a que se casaran. Eso sí, en su habitación había ocurrido algo realmente extraño que le ponía los pelos de punta.

- ¿Higurashi?

Kagome se volvió en el asiento al escuchar a Houjo llamarla.

- ¿Por qué está Higurashi como principal sospechosa del caso?

Eso mismo continuaba preguntándose ella. El jefe de policía ajustó su barriga bajo el escritorio y se sobó la incipiente barba antes de contestar a su subordinado. Le contó las mismas deducciones que le había narrado a ella semanas antes y en la cara de Akitoki se pudo leer que pensaba que estaba loco. Por lo menos ya no era la única que sentía eso.

- Con el debido respeto, jefe- dejó un informe sobre su escritorio- creo que se equivoca.

- No he pedido la opinión de otro de los admiradores de la señorita Higurashi.

Houjo se mordió la lengua para no insultarle. Fuera quien fuera la persona que estuviera ahí sentada, las deducciones del jefe eran carentes de sentido y personales. Sabía tan bien como cualquier otro ciudadano del pueblo que sólo intentaba vengarse de otra chica que le había rechazado. ¿Cómo no iba a rechazarle? Él si fuera mujer le querría bien lejos y estaba demostrando el por qué.

- Tatewaki ha declarado que la señorita Higurashi lleva con él desde mucho antes de que se produjera el asesinato- le informó- así que me temo que se ha equivocado.

Ojala hubiera tenido una cámara a mano para sacar una fotografía de la cara que se le había quedado al jefe de policía. Parecía como si le hubieran dado una patada en los huevos y a decir verdad, se la daría si tuviera ocasión de hacerlo.

- ¿Y qué estaban haciendo juntos tan temprano?

¡Pervertido! Encima de todos sus defectos se le añadía que el tío sentía morbo por saber de su vida sexual. ¡Menudo cerdo!- pensó- menos mal que ya no puede retenerme aquí y me puedo ir a mi casa. Tendría que invitar a Naraku a un café por haber confesado y haberse ocupado de que la dejasen marchar. Le encantaría mentir e inventarse que había pasado toda la noche con él por el simple hecho de regodearse ante ese viejo verde, pero estaba segura de que Naraku dijo toda la verdad. Si mentía la pillarían y estaría en un verdadero apuro.

- No es de su incumbencia.

- Podría ser su cómplice.

¡Lo que le faltaba por oír! Primero acusaba a su hermana de ser su cómplice porque vivían juntas y tuvieron alguna pequeña discusión con el señor Myoga. Después, acusaba a Naraku de ser su cómplice por el simple hecho de que hayan salido juntos. Ya era bastante surrealista que la tuvieran a ella como la principal sospechosa, no tenían por qué continuar metiendo en medio a toda la gente con la que hablaba.

- ¡Esto es estúpido!- golpeó la mesa- me marcho de aquí ahora mismo.

- No le he dado permiso.

- Ya se imagina por dónde puede meterse su estúpido permiso.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta para demostrarle lo poco que le importaban sus órdenes.

- Por cierto, no vuelva a traerme a comisaría sin llamar a mi abogado- le advirtió- no pienso volver a decir una palabra más sin presencia de uno de los mejores abogados que ha pisado nunca Nueva York: mi madre.

No le dejó contestar, se dio media vuelta y salió de su despacho. Atravesó el largo pasillo hasta las oficinas de los agentes rasos y se encontró a Naraku sentado en una de ellas. Éste se levantó en cuanto la vio, la abrazó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Cuando el beso terminó, vio a Inuyasha junto a Yuka y a Setsu en la entrada del edificio. Parecía que quisiera matar a alguien.

Yuka se separó rápidamente del grupo y corrió hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. Se abrazaron intensamente y necesitó varios minutos para calmarla. La pobre Yuka pensaba que fue ella quien encontró el cadáver y estaba preocupada porque le hubiera quedado algún trauma nuevo o algo por el estilo. En cuanto le explicó cómo fue la realidad se quedó más tranquila aunque apenada por el señor Tottosai.

- ¿Y vuelve a sospechar de ti?

- Sí y también de Naraku.

- Pero no sospecha de la persona que lo encontró, ¿verdad?

Escuchar la voz de Inuyasha después de lo ocurrido entre ellos hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo. Ahora bien, no podía permitirse el sentirse cautivada por él, suavizarse por sus gestos o quedar hipnotizada por sus ojos. Debía alejar a Inuyasha de ella si quería casarse con Naraku en vez de acabar como una vieja amargada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- intentó utilizar un tono de enfado- nadie te ha llamado.

- Tu hermana necesitaba que la trajeran- se defendió- no he venido por ti.

- Pues muy bien- contestó- ya puedes marcharte. Mi novio- recalcó esa palabra- nos llevará de vuelta.

- ¿Tu novio?- se rió- ¿y sabe lo que se dedica a hacer su pareja con otros hombres?

¡Desgraciado! El sábado hizo que se derritiera entre sus brazos, la tomó, la dejó indefensa y entonces, la atacó, la vapuleó y la humilló. ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarle en cara lo que había ocurrido entre ellos? Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que iba a permitir que la delatara sin hacer nada para impedirlo. Agarró su brazo y tiró de él arrastrándolo hasta el exterior y no se detuvo hasta que le dieron la vuelta al edificio.

- ¡Eres un bastardo!- le acusó- ¡desaparece de mi vida, maldita sea!

- Eres tú la que se acercó a mí como una perra caliente en busca de acción- se apoyó contra la pared con una sonrisa de pillo que por un momento le hizo aflojar- no me culpes por tomar lo que se me ofrece.

- Si dices una sola palabra…

- ¡Guao, nena!- volvió a reír- eso ha sonado a amenaza pero aún tienes que practicarlo más.

¡Maldito fuera! La ponía de los nervios a propósito. Cerró los puños dispuesta a darle puñetazos de pura furia pero no llegó a dar ni uno solo. En un momento tenía ante sus ojos la expresión burlona de Inuyasha y al siguiente todo se volvió oscuro.

- ¡Kagome!

Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo cuando se desmayó pero él fue lo bastante rápido para evitarlo en el último segundo. La verdad era que esperaba una lluvia de puñetazos y le había tomado totalmente por sorpresa el que se quedara inconsciente. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque debió suponer que algo así ocurriría. Era un día muy caluroso, otro vecino más había muerto, la volvían a acusar de asesinato y encima a él no se le ocurría otra cosa que torturarla. Así no conseguiría que se enamorara de él nunca pero no podía evitar comportarse como un auténtico bastardo cuando el crío de ciudad estaba cerca.

Le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y otro por la espalda y la alzó en vilo para llevarla hasta su camioneta. Allí tenía una botella de agua fresca que podía utilizar para intentar reanimarla. Ya había atendido a Kagome en numerosas ocasiones por sus mareos y sería capaz de hacerlo una vez más. Sólo tendría que refrescarla, hablarle mucho y levantar sus bonitas piernas. Alguna vez no había funcionado y se vio en la obligación de salir corriendo con ella hacia el hospital más cercano pero normalmente funcionaba y él deseaba fervientemente que funcionara. Se sentiría como un auténtico hijo de puta si la había hecho sentirse mal hasta ese punto.

Echó el asiento de la camioneta hacia atrás y la tumbó como si estuviera en una cama. Era lo que más le gustaba de las camionetas, eran ideales para tumbarse y para algo más si surgía. Sacó de la guantera la botella de agua fresca y le quitó los tacones. Escuchó a los médicos decirle que los tacones no contribuían precisamente a evitar que se desmayara pero ella se moriría antes que dejar de usarlos. Le colocó los pies sobre el lugar de la guantera y gateó hasta donde estaba su rostro.

- ¿Kagome?- intentó que despertara- ¡Vamos, nena!

No tenía ningún pañuelo para refrescarla por lo que se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza, agarró un buen puñado de tela y lo mojó. Pasó la tela con sumo cuidado por su rostro y su cuello y gruñó frustrado al ver que por primera vez, a Kagome se le ocurría ir atada hasta el cuello. Desabrochó uno a uno los pequeños y resbaladizos botones de la blusa hasta dejar al descubierto todo su pecho a penas cubierto por un sujetador diminuto. ¿Por qué tenía que llevar siempre esa ropa interior tan bonita y tan sexi?, ¿se la habría puesto para el crío de ciudad?

La furia le estaba invadiendo mientras la refrescaba cuando ella empezó a abrir los ojos. Parecía desorientada como cada vez que despertaba por lo que le habló y le hizo realizar los ejercicios habituales: adivinar cuántos dedos le estaba enseñando, repetirle su nombre, apellidos y dirección, decirle en qué trabajaba, preguntarle quién era él. "Cabrón sin sentimientos" no era la respuesta que esperaba respecto a su nombre pero por lo menos le daba la seguridad de que ella se encontraba bien.

- ¡Qué susto me has dado, nena!- exclamó- por un momento pensé que tendría que llevarte al hospital.

Kagome hizo un mohín y empezó a mirar a su alrededor. Entonces, se percató de lo comprometida que parecía aquella situación. Estaba tumbada en la camioneta de Inuyasha, tenía la camisa abierta, él estaba sin camiseta y a cuatro patas sobre ella y lo mejor de todo, era que estaban aparcados frente a la comisaria. ¿Qué pensaría la gente? Gritó horrorizada y le apartó de un empellón antes de empezar a atarse los botones de la camisa de forma apresurada.

- ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

- No me estaba aprovechando de ti- gruñó- encima de que te ayudo.

- Y te lo agradezco- casi se atragantó diciéndolo- pero ¿no te das cuenta de dónde estamos y de lo que parecía eso?

Sí que se daba cuenta y eso lo ponía furioso porque conocía perfectamente el significado de esas palabras.

- Siento que te preocupe tanto lo que pueda pensar tu novio.

- Pues sí que me preocupa.

Pero Naraku no estaba en la calle, no había nadie de hecho. Debía llevar por lo menos media hora fuera de la comisaría y él no había salido a buscarla, a comprobar que ella estaba bien. No daba el perfil del marido afectuoso que ella esperaba pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que cualquier hombre daba un perfil mejor que Inuyasha en ese momento. Jamás le perdonaría por lo del sábado. ¡Nunca!

- Deja que te lleve a casa.

- He venido con mi novio y me iré con él.

- Pues que sepas que él se ha marchado ya.

Tenía razón. Buscó con la mirada su coche pero no estaba por ninguna parte. ¿De verdad se había marchado sin ella?

- Pero…

- Ha llevado a Yuka y a Setsu a casa tal y como propusiste pero se ha olvidado de ti- se jactó- ni siquiera le he visto buscarte con la mirada mientras estabas inconsciente.

- ¿Por qué no le has llamado?- le gritó.

- No te enfades conmigo que ha sido él quien te ha dejado colgada.

Una vez más el diablo tenía razón y se salía con la suya. Naraku ni se había molestado en buscarla, nunca la buscaba cuando se despistaba o se marchaba sin avisar. Luego la llamaba y le pedía otra cita tan tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No sabía qué pensar de Naraku. A lo mejor, él tampoco era el hombre adecuado. Estaba enamorada del diablo pero no era nada adecuado para ella, cualquier cosa entre ellos dos era imposible. Le gustaba Naraku pero le faltaba ese ímpetu, ese carácter que se espera de un hombre. Estaba hecha un lío.

Aceptó sentarse en el asiento delantero del coche una vez bien colocado y se quedó en silencio mientras Inuyasha la llevaba al pueblo. Él le lanzaba miradas furtivas, intentando averiguar en qué demonios estaría pensando pero no era capaz ni de imaginárselo. La forma más sencilla de arreglar todo ese embrollo sería empezar desde cero, como la primera vez que la vio. Si supiera que todo eso iba a ocurrir, hubiera actuado de diferente forma o hubiera intentado heredar un futuro mejor. Aún recordaba con nostalgia ese día.

_- ¡Mira a ésa!_

_- ¡No, esa está mucho mejor!_

_- La mejor opción es Risa- se metió otro- está buena y se abre de piernas a cualquiera._

_- ¡Sólo piensas en eso!- exclamaron todos._

_- ¿Acaso vosotros no?_

_Todos se rieron ante el último comentario de Houjo y se volvieron hacia las chicas que iban entrando en el instituto. Como veteranos de último curso de bachiller y en su mayoría repetidores, se veían en el derecho de evaluar el ganado de primera hora. _

_- ¿Quién es la que va con Higurashi?_

_- ¿Quién es Higurashi?_

_- Yuka, la chica de pelo castaño corto- contestó otro- la que se tiró Nobunaga._

_- ¡Ah, ya recuerdo!- asintió- pues sí que está cañón la otra._

_Era mucho más que eso. Por primera vez en su vida sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba contra el pecho y sufrió una pequeña sensación de mareo. Era preciosa, una auténtica monada y era nueva. Estaba seguro de no haberla visto nunca en el instituto porque en el caso contrario le hubiera tirado los tejos. ¡Qué bien le sentaba el uniforme!, ¡qué ojos más intensos!, ¡qué cabello! ¿Cómo una sola chica podía dejarle embobado de esa forma?_

_Las dos chicas estaban a punto de pasar por delante de ellos. Se apresuró a ponerse de pies y a colocarse bien la chaqueta del uniforme y preparó su mejor sonrisa para las dos._

_- Buenos días, chicas._

_Yuka se detuvo y le saludó pero la otra chica le miró, se despidió de Yuka y entró en el instituto como si él no existiera. ¡Qué decepción! Ni siquiera había empezado a coquetear con ella y ya le estaba dando calabazas. Le iba a costar ligar con ella._

_- ¿Quién era esa chica, Yuka?_

_- ¡De eso nada!- exclamó- aleja tus manos de mi hermana, Wolf._

_- ¿Tu hermana?_

_Él mismo estaba pronunciando esa pregunta sin darse cuenta. Sus padres y los Higurashi se llevaban muy mal y aún no sabía por qué. Si Higurashi tuviera una hija aparte de Yuka, él tendría que saberlo. ¿Por qué entonces no había sido informado?_

_- Sí, es mi hermana pequeña y sólo tiene quince años- les advirtió- no os quiero ver cerca._

_- ¿Cómo es que yo no sabía nada de eso?_

_Yuka conocía tan bien como él la rivalidad entre sus familias y entendió a la perfección su pregunta._

_- Ella vivía en la ciudad con su madre y yo vivía aquí con mis padres._

_Ya lo entendía. Su hermana pequeña era una hija ilegítima del desgraciado de su padre y por ello no la había visto antes. Era increíble como una cosita tan bonita pudiera ser hija de un esperpento como lo era el señor Higurashi. Ese hombre era odiado por todo el pueblo y no era de extrañar: vago, sucio, desagradable, tacaño, agresivo… Su padre era el único que se atrevía plantarle cara cuando armaba jaleo y era por ello que no se llevaban nada bien. _

_Yuka se despidió de todos ellos y entró apresuradamente en el instituto en busca de su hermana. Quería asegurarse de que era capaz de llegar a su clase. Él se aseguraría más tarde de enseñarle todo el instituto. Era un honor que le correspondía como rey del último baile de fin de curso. _

Sonrió al recordar aquel día. La primera vez en la que ambos pudieron hablar fue electrizante.

_- Disculpadme, me gustaría presentarme._

_Los chicos de cuarto y de bachiller que habían rodeado a la joven hermana de Yuka le abrieron camino en cuanto le vieron. Todos en el instituto le conocían y le respetaban. Acababa de dejar bien claro cuáles eran sus intenciones respecto a Higurashi y ojala que ninguno intentara entrometerse por su propio bien._

_- Permite que me presente- agarró su mano y le dio un beso en el dorso- soy Inuyasha Taisho, el rey del baile de fin de curso y tu guía turístico particular._

_- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi- se soltó de su agarre- creo que mi padre no se lleva demasiado bien con tu familia._

_¡Vaya! Al parecer, Kagome había sido avisada de ese pequeño inconveniente y apostaba cualquier cosa a que fue su padre el encargado de ello. En el fondo, tenía que alabarlo. En esa ocasión se le había adelantado y muy inteligentemente. Cualquier idiota sabría que los chicos del instituto, él incluido, perseguirían a una chica como ésa._

_- Pero ese hecho no se extiende a los hijos- sonrió- deja que te lo enseñe todo._

_Ella dudó durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos pero finalmente aceptó y le siguió a través de los pasillos. Los estudiantes se detenían al verles pasar. Kagome Higurashi acababa de convertirse en la nueva atracción del instituto y al parecer también era la más atractiva. Los chicos contemplaban su cuerpo con lascivia, las chicas admiraban con envidia su belleza y su estilo. Llevaba joyas muy caras y de marcas que sólo había visto escritas en la ropa que usaban los famosos en televisión. Quizá era demasiado para él._

_- Ése es el campo de fútbol- lo señaló desde la ventana- y aquella la pista de tenis._

_- ¿Tenéis piscina?_

_- No…_

_- ¡Es una lástima!- suspiró- mi anterior instituto tenía piscina, yo era parte del equipo de natación._

_Imaginarla a ella en bañador le provocó una erección inmediata. Tuvo que girarse rápidamente para disimularla y que ella no se percatara. Tenía toda la pinta de estar dispuesta a abofetearle si intentaba propasarse._

_- Hay unas piscinas a las afueras del pueblo- le informó- pero sólo abren en verano._

_- Yo nado todo el año._

_- También tienes el río, es profundo y muy largo- quiso animarla- eso sí, tendría que enseñarte cómo superar las corrientes. Podríamos quedar para ir a nadar juntos._

_Kagome arqueó una ceja al escucharle y se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana mientras jugueteaba con uno de sus rizos. Era preciosa y un momento, ¿le estaba tirando los tejos? Esa postura, esa mirada y esa forma de retorcerse el pelo… si fuera cualquier otra chica daría por asumido que estaba coqueteando. Kagome, en cambio, no era una chica que se comportara como el resto._

_- ¿Irías a nadar conmigo?- sonrió- entonces, tendré que ponerme un bikini. No podré nadar desnuda delante de ti._

_Sí, estaba coqueteando con él. _

_- Podemos nadar desnudos los dos juntos._

_Apoyó sus manos contra la ventana, cada una a un lado de ella para poder atraparla. Ella no hizo amago de apartarse ni cuando apretó su erección contra su parte más íntima, a penas cubierta por la minúscula falda que en sus piernas parecía más pequeña._

_- Me temo que no._

_Ella utilizó un dedo para empujar su pecho hacia atrás y tras lanzarle una traviesa sonrisa se fue alejando de él._

_- ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Kagome?_

_- Mmm… creo que no._

_No se sintió en absoluto decepcionado. Kagome le gustaba, le gustaba de verdad. Ella no iba a ser otra conquista fácil, ni otra chica que olvidaría en dos días. Kagome iba a ser alguien importante en su vida, lo podía prever y veía mucho futuro y mucha química entre ellos. Además, ella tampoco se comportaba como una conquista fácil al rechazarle y eso le gusta más aún. _

_Ya se podía preparar porque no pensaba rendirse. Kagome Higurashi sería suya costara lo costase._

¡Qué fácil era hablar cuando se tenía dieciocho años! Habían pasado siete años y aún no lograba conseguir que aguantaran más de un día sin tirarse de los pelos. Él tenía dos teorías: la primera era que se atraían pero no pegaban por más que lo intentasen; la segunda era que ambos tenían un carácter tan fuerte que chocaban. Él se inclinaba mucho más por la segunda teoría. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le invadía en ese momento y no pudo evitar detenerla cuando se iba a bajar de la camioneta y preguntárselo.

- Cuando íbamos al instituto, ¿por qué me rechazabas?

A ella le tomó por sorpresa la pregunta casi tanto como a él mismo cuando se percató de que de verdad lo había dicho. Se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos y para su sorpresa, le dio la respuesta que llevaba siete años intentando averiguar.

- Porque mi padre me prohibió salir contigo.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10:**

- ¡Ya me estás contando por qué tienes esa cara tan larga!

- Yuka…

- Ni lo intentes- la regañó- sé que has vuelto con Inuyasha y a saber qué has estado haciendo a solas con él durante tanto tiempo.

- No pienses mal, me he desmayado.

La expresión de su hermana pasó del enfado a la preocupación y le rodeó con un brazo los hombros para guiarla hasta el sofá. Parecía temerosa de que todavía pudiera volver a desmayarse y se ocupó de ahuecarle unos cojines a la espalda y de controlar su pulso con delicadeza.

- Siento haberte gritado… - se disculpó- Inuyasha podría haber ido a buscarme…

- No pasa nada, ya estoy bien- sonrió- ¿y Setsu?

- Ha salido a jugar.

En el fondo era mejor. Setsu leía sus ojos mejor incluso que su madre. Si le miraba a los ojos sabría que estaba deprimida, enfadada y frustrada, todo al mismo tiempo. Además, no le apetecía que su sobrino la viera vegetando sobre el sofá como si se estuviera muriendo. Le gustaba mantener su sonrisa delante de él, hacerle reír, portarse de forma despreocupada e inmadura y jugar con él. Quería que la viera como una tía enrollada y no como una adulta aburrida. Tal vez, se estuviera empezando a convertir en una adulta aburrida. En el último año ya no se divertía tanto coqueteando con los hombres y se aburría en exceso en todas sus citas.

Estaba mintiendo. Había un solo hombre con el que no se aburría ni se aburriría jamás. Ese diablo conseguía sacar toda clase de sentimientos de ella: desde el más profundo odio hasta el más tierno sentimiento de amor. ¿Cómo podía confundirla tanto? En su camioneta le hizo una pregunta que nunca esperó volver a oír y le contestó, casi sin pensarlo. Ella no quería contárselo pero lo hizo, ¿por qué?

- Kagome, a mí no me engañas. Entre Inuyasha y tú ha ocurrido algo.

- Se lo he dicho- habló sin pensar- me ha preguntado por qué no quise salir con él en el instituto y se lo he dicho.

- ¿Puedo saberlo?

Su hermana tampoco lo sabía, ella nunca se enteró.

- Papá me lo prohibió.

- ¿Papá?

_Le encantaba estar en el pueblo. Era bien cierto que sólo acababa de llegar y echaba muchísimo de menos a su madre pero el ambiente del pueblo siempre le había fascinado. La ciudad era demasiado ruidosa y estaba muy agarrotada. En el pueblo, en cambio, se podía respirar aire fresco y era algo que agradecía infinitamente. _

_Había convivido con su padre en los veranos y con su "madrastra" pero nunca había pasado una temporada tan larga como la que iba a pasar. ¡Iba a terminar el instituto en el pueblo! Antes no se lo permitían porque su "madrastra" no quería que en el pueblo se enteraran de cómo había sido concebida. Se avergonzaba de ella, era su humillación: así la llamaba. En cuanto falleció, unos meses antes, su padre y su madre discutieron y finalmente, su madre accedió a dejarle estudiar el último curso allí. _

_Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina a tomar el desayuno pero su padre la llamó a mitad de camino por lo que cambió el rumbo hacia el salón. Él estaba sentado sobre un sillón con una cerveza en una mano y el periódico en la otra. Se estiró la minifalda negra todo lo que pudo para que él no se percatara de que la había acortado y se situó frente a él. La camisa también se le ajustaba a todas sus curvas ya que la compró expresamente para que fuera así pero eso ya no tenía remedio. Su padre la estudió._

_- Ese uniforme te queda pequeño, Kagome._

_- No, que va… - musitó- es que yo he crecido mucho._

_- Es cierto, has crecido mucho…_

_Estaba raro, tenía la mirada como perdida y estaba segura de que aún no estaba borracho._

_- Todos los chicos del instituto te perseguirán…_

_De eso estaba segura. Se había asegurado de que su aspecto le asegurara una muy buena primera impresión ante sus nuevos compañeros. Seguro que había algún chico interesante en ese instituto y ella se aburría mucho sin compañía masculina._

_- Quiero que escuches atentamente una cosa._

_- Claro, papá._

_- Te dejaré salir con chicos hasta tarde si es lo que deseas- empezó- podrás montar en sus coches y no me quejaré nunca- continuó- puedes incluso subirlos a tu habitación pero…_

_¿Su padre le daba carta blanca para follar como una adolescente desbocada? Esto sí que era nuevo y extraño para ser un padre. Ahora bien, ella no se acostaba con cualquiera pero era bueno saber que tenía consentimiento por si algún día le apetecía. Eso sí, su padre parecía tener condiciones y ella las respetaría para seguir permaneciendo en esa casa._

_- No quiero que te acerques a Inuyasha Taisho._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Simplemente, no lo hagas- bebió de su cerveza- si me entero de que hay algo entre él y tú, volverás a la ciudad y no te permitiré que vuelvas a pisar este pueblo._

Yuka se quedó en silencio después de haberle narrado lo ocurrido esa mañana, la mañana de su primer día de instituto. No era para menos. Ella misma recordaba haberse quedado petrificada ante la amenaza de su padre y le costó una infinidad tomar el desayuno. Cuando conoció a Inuyasha en el instituto sintió miedo al percatarse de que ella le gustaba y que parecía decidido a conquistarla. El problema radicaba en que él no era el único que sentía cosas.

- ¿Le rechazabas por eso?- preguntó por fin- ¿él te gustaba?

- Él me fascinaba- apartó la mirada- gustar es poco para definir lo que sentía por él…- sintió los ojos llorosos- no sabes lo mucho que me costaba ignorarle.

_La estúpida de Risa estaba corriendo detrás de Inuyasha otra vez. Odiaba que esa cabeza hueca rubia de pechos enormes le persiguiera como un animal en celo que esperaba ser fecundado. Se colgaba de su brazo como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo y le restregaba que ella podía tenerlo. Bueno, en realidad Risa no sabía que a ella le gustaba puesto que siempre lo rechazaba públicamente pero se sentía como si en verdad sí que lo supiera. Para colmo, él no la apartaba de su brazo y se portaba muy cordialmente con ella, demasiado._

_Apartó la mirada enojada con él por su comportamiento y se dirigió hacia la biblioteca a paso rápido y decidido. No quería seguir contemplando esa ridícula y dolorosa escena. Si Inuyasha quería salir con la insustancial de Risa no era de su incumbencia._

_- ¿Ya te vas? Pero si apenas hemos hablado nada._

_Le ponía la carne de gallina escuchar esa vocecita de Risa intentando retenerle como si tuviera todo el derecho a hacerlo. Aunque claro, el escuchar lo firmes pasos de Inuyasha a su espalda le ponía peor. No soportaba tener cerca al chico que le gustaba y no poder mirarlo como le gustaría hacerlo, aceptar sus invitaciones. Coquetear con él sólo era su método de defensa para intentar alejarlo. ¿Hasta cuándo duraría esa tortura? _

_- ¡Kagome!_

_Intentó abrir la puerta de la biblioteca o la que más bien sería su salvavidas ya que él tenía restringido el paso por su mal comportamiento pero fue muy lenta. Inuyasha colocó su mano contra la puerta y cerró lo poco que había conseguido abrir. En menos de un segundo se encontraba atrapada entre la puerta y él. ¡Qué sonrisa! Inuyasha era maravilloso._

- ¿Tanto te gustaba?

- El día en que ganó esa estúpida apuesta, fue el día más feliz de toda mi adolescencia- se limpió las lágrimas- quería salir con él y por fin tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo, para no rechazarle.

- Estabas realmente enamorada.

- Pero eso es el pasado.

Yuka la miró sin creerla. Kagome se enamoró de Inuyasha cuando era una muchachita adolescente y estaba dispuesta a admitirlo, lo que no era capaz de admitir era que esos sentimientos persistían después de siete años. Sí, Kagome estaba total y completamente enamorada de Inuyasha Taisho.

- ¿Cómo acabaste metida en esa apuesta?

Ella nunca había sabido muy bien de qué iba la historia de la apuesta.

- Estaba con Kouga y con Houjo en el patio- le explicó- ellos querían salir conmigo y yo coqueteando con ellos les propuse una apuesta. El ganador saldría conmigo.

- ¿Cuál era la apuesta?- preguntó interesada.

- El que consiguiera robar mi examen de aritmética del despacho del profesor ganaba.

- ¿El examen de matemáticas?

- ¡No me mires así!- se sonrojó- me salió muy mal y quería corregirlo con el libro para que no me suspendiera.

- ¡Eres una tramposa, Kagome!

La verdad era que no estuvo nada bien lo que hizo pero después de hecho descubrió que efectivamente, tenía nueve problemas mal de diez. Los corrigió todos y sacó un diez que pasaría a la historia de esa clase. El profesor estaba encantado con ella, pensaba que era la reencarnación de Albert Einstein. Al parecer lo había puesto excesivamente jodido para unos alumnos de secundaria a propósito.

La cosa es que Inuyasha llegó cuando lo estaba proponiendo e insistió en participar- suspiró- intenté convencerle de que no lo hiciera. Incluso le insulté y le dije cosas desagradables pero al final hizo lo que le dio la gana.

- ¿Y qué pasó?

- A la hora de la comida, cuando los demás no habían tenido tiempo ni de planear cómo lo harían- el corazón empezó a latirle más de prisa, como si lo estuviera volviendo a vivir- Inuyasha apareció con mi examen.

- Así que tuviste que salir con él para cumplir los términos de la apuesta- afirmó su hermana.

- Me hice la enfadada con él pero en realidad me moría de ganas porque tuviéramos esa maldita cita. A papá le mentí y le dije que iba a salir con Houjo- rememoró- Me reuní con Inuyasha en la vuelta de la esquina de la calle en la que vivíamos por aquel entonces.

- Papá no podría veros por la ventana de esa forma.

- Él llevaba la camioneta de su padre, su actual camioneta y me propuso ir al cine al aire libre. Acepté y fuimos a ver una película que nunca he podido terminar de ver: Moulin Rouge.

- ¿No has terminado de verla?- la regañó- pero si es una película preciosa…

Yuka se interrumpió cuando captó su expresión. Estaba más que claro que no la había dejado a medias porque no quisiera verla.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Algo que nos costó muy caro a los dos.

_La película no estaba mal a decir verdad. Le estaba gustando bastante el argumento, los decorados eran magníficos, los actores muy buenos en sus papeles y el vestuario sencillamente fascinante. A su lado Inuyasha también observaba con interés la película pero a veces sentía su mirada clavada en ella como si estuviera esperando algo. Podía escuchar algunos gemidos que provenían de otros coches. De hecho, si miraba hacia su derecha vería por enésima vez a la pareja de al lado dándose el lote. ¿Inuyasha querría lo mismo?_

_Empezó a sonar otra canción en la película y en ese momento Inuyasha hizo como que bostezaba y dejó caer su brazo (casualmente) sobre el respaldo del asiento a su espalda. Ella hizo como que no le afectaba para no parecer una niña ante sus ojos y continuó mirando la película. En menos de uno minuto el brazo de Inuyasha descendió hasta rodear sus hombros y continuó sin decir nada. Al minuto siguiente él rompió la poca distancia entre los dos y se apretó contra ella. _

_- Kagome…_

_¡La estaba besando! El beso fue una auténtica sorpresa pero en absoluto mal recibido. Abrió sus labios cuando él reclamó profundizar el beso y gimió de puro placer femenino al sentir su lengua contra la suya. No era su primer beso, había dado millones de besos antes pero ése era el que más le había gustado nunca. Subió sus manos hasta su cuello acariciando su tórax sobre la camisa y se apretó más aún contra él. Sintió las manos de Inuyasha recorriendo todo su cuerpo, aventurándose bajo su minifalda para acariciarle los muslos, ascendiendo junto a sus pechos. De repente, él rompió el beso y con voz entrecortada le dijo:_

_- Vámonos a un sitio más tranquilo._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos él arrancó la camioneta y la condujo hasta el bosque. La llevó a una zona que ella no conocía y que parecía muy íntima. Al principio los dos se sintieron avergonzados puesto que sabían a la perfección por qué habían acabado allí pero finalmente, consiguieron acercarse el uno al otro y volver a besarse. Él se quitó la camisa y ella le acarició sin ningún ápice de timidez, sorprendida por esa tremenda musculatura. Él agarró uno de sus pechos, cubierto por la camisa de ella, y lo acarició y apretó con salvajismo._

_- Kagome…_

_- Mmm… Inuyasha…_

_Otra mano de él se aventuró bajo su falda, subiendo lentamente mientras le abría los muslos para tocarla donde nadie lo había hecho._

_- ¡Espera!- le detuvo- tienes que saber algo antes…_

_Él se apartó lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y la miró preocupado._

_- ¿Te sientes mal?, ¿te he hecho daño?_

_- No, yo… es que… me da un poco de vergüenza- tenía que decírselo- soy virgen…_

_Fue como si él volviera a respirar. Seguro que había pensado que iba a pedirle que se detuviera, que no quería hacerlo y sus palabras debieron aliviarle mucho._

_- Yo también soy virgen, Kagome._

_- ¡Eso es imposible!- exclamó- tu reputación…_

_- Inventada- le aseguró- he besado y tocado a muchas pero nunca he llegado hasta el final, nunca he querido hasta que te conocí a ti._

_Había conseguido enternecerla. Para un chico debía de ser muy difícil hacer una confesión como esa y tenía que ser cierta._

_- Pues… hazme el amor, Inuyasha._

_Y lo hicieron lenta y apasionadamente durante horas._

- ¡Lo hiciste con quince años!- exclamó su hermana- ¿Inuyasha y tú os acostasteis?

- Estaba enamorada, le deseaba y estábamos solos- se defendió- y también lo hicimos el fin de semana sobre este sofá.

Yuka se levantó como un rayo al escuchar esas palabras y observó el sofá en busca de alguna posible mancha blanquecina.

- ¡Oh, por favor!- la regañó- no hemos manchado el sofá, me aseguré de ello.

Ella asintió con la duda aún pintada en la cara pero se sentó igualmente.

- Espera que me aclare- se recostó- hace siete años te acostaste con Inuyasha en su camioneta, ¿no?

- Lo hicimos varias veces seguidas.

- No sé si necesitaba tanta información- se quejó- este fin de semana te acostaste con él otra vez en este sofá, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Hay algún polvo más del que no esté informada en tu tienda o en el taller?

- No, sólo nos hemos acostado en esas dos ocasiones.

Yuka hizo un mohín y pensó en todo lo que Kagome le había contado. Inuyasha y ella se habían liado. Se liaron siete años atrás cuando iban al instituto sin que nadie lo supiera y se volvieron a liar ese mismo fin de semana sin que nadie se enterara. ¿Por qué demonios seguían estando separados?, ¿tan cabezotas eran como para darse cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro? Se atraían como las polillas.

- No entiendo que os peleéis todavía.

- No salió bien…

- ¿Él te hizo daño?

De ser así estaba dispuesta a ir al taller a darle una paliza a Inuyasha.

- No- sacudió la cabeza- ocurrió algo mucho peor.

No necesitó que ella pronunciara las palabras para saberlo. Sólo existía una cosa en ese mundo mucho peor para ellas dos, una sola persona que se encargó de joderle la vida a ambas.

- Papá se enteró.

- Exacto- asintió- fue terrible. Cuando llegué a casa a las tres de la mañana, él estaba hecho una furia- recordó- tú no estabas.

_Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Inuyasha era maravilloso, habían pasado una noche magnífica descubriéndose el uno al otro y habían quedado para comer juntos en el instituto. Él le pidió que fuera su novia y ella aceptó encantada. Lo único era que tendría que mantenerlo en secreto para que su padre no se enterara de nada, los padres de Inuyasha parecían mucho más abiertos. Aún así, se cuidarían de que nadie pudiera asociarles para que nada llegara a los oídos de su padre._

_Metió la llave en la cerradura y se volvió para mandarle un beso a Inuyasha cuando éste tocó la bocina de la camioneta al pasar por la carretera. Estaba harta de negarse a sí misma lo que sentía por él. No podría alegrarse más de que hubieran hecho esa maldita apuesta, de que él hubiera interferido. Un examen de diez y una cita de ensueño. ¿Qué más podía pedir una chica para el transcurso de una sola semana?_

_- ¡Ven aquí, Kagome!_

_No todo podía ser bueno. A penas había terminado de entrar en la casa cuando su padre ya la estaba llamando para regañarla posiblemente. Dijo que volviera a las dos y ella se había retrasado una hora porque no podía apartar las manos de Inuyasha. Tendría que poner alguna excusa para que no la castigara y se quedara sin salir con él. _

_- ¿Sí, papá?_

_- ¿Dónde has estado?_

_Cuando entró al salón lo encontró sentado sobre su sillón favorito viendo lucha libre mientras bebía cerveza._

_- Con Houjo, ya lo sabes- sonrió con nerviosismo- ha tenido una pequeña avería con el coche y por eso nos hemos retrasado…- musitó esa excusa mirando el reloj._

_- ¿Y por qué cuando he llamado una hora después de que te fueras a casa de Houjo me ha contestado él?_

_Había sido pillada. Tendría que inventarse una buena mentira antes de que descubriera la verdad. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que decirle a su padre que había salido con Inuyasha Taisho._

_- Bu-bueno… verás… es que… y-yo… yo estaba con… ¡Ayumi!- fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza- sí, Ayumi… salí con Houjo más tarde…_

_- ¡Mientes!_

_Tembló al escucharle gritar aquello y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo._

_- Esta noche te han visto en el cine con Inuyasha Taisho- prácticamente escupió ese nombre- por lo que me han dicho estabas muy cariñosa con él y os marchasteis antes de que terminara la película._

_- Yo…_

_- ¿Es así?_

_Había sido descubierta. Ya sólo le quedaba decir la verdad o empeoraría más las cosas._

_- Sí, estaba con Inuyasha._

_- Y te largaste con él a un sitio más íntimo para follar como una perra, ¿verdad?_

_Esas palabras le dolieron pero no fue capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra en su defensa. Cualquier cosa que dijera en ese momento lo enfurecería más de lo que estaba._

_- Mañana te llevaré al ginecólogo para que te dé una píldora- le informó- no me fio de que salga un mocoso Taisho de esto._

_Asintió con la cabeza y en el fondo eso le alivió porque al mencionarle lo del ginecólogo, se dio cuenta de que lo hicieron sin protección. No estaba de mal hacerle una visita al médico y asegurarse de no tener su primer hijo en su época de instituto._

_- También compraremos un billete de vuelta a Nueva York. No quiero volver a verte pisar este pueblo nunca, ¿me entiendes?- la miraba como si fuera lo peor que le hubiera ocurrido en toda su vida- me has decepcionado mucho, Kagome._

_Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras sollozaba ruidosamente. Todo se había acabado._

- Yo… no sabía que fue así… - Yuka bebió agua para refrescarse lo necesitaba- ¡Dios mío!, ¡qué intenso!- suspiró- ¿le has contado esto a Inuyasha? Cambiaría muchas cosas si…

- Lo intenté una vez pero cada vez que menciono ese día me trata como a una mierda.

Yuka se levantó del sofá sintiendo por centésima vez en su vida la necesidad de matar a su padre. Si no fuera porque ya estaba muerto. Su padre le destrozó la vida a su madre que era una mujer honrada, a su "madrastra" que era otra maravillosa mujer, a su hermana que simplemente estaba enamorada, a ella que cometió el error de acercarse al hombre equivocado y a su hijo, a quien trató como si fuera toda una desgracia. Tenía que hacer algo por Inuyasha y por Kagome.

Continuará…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11:**

Llegó el tercer asesinato. Después de una semana tras la muerte de Tottosai hubo otro asesinato. En esa ocasión, el fallecido fue Nobunaga Senior. Su hijo, con quien coincidió en el instituto, lo encontró crucificado en el salón de su casa. Ella se había enterado de lo sucedido porque una hora después el jefe de policía se presentó en su tienda. Por suerte, no pudo acusarle de nada. Le mostró las cámaras de vigilancia en las que ella aparecía haciendo inventario y ordenando la nueva colección desde las seis de la mañana. Nobunaga Senior, según los médicos forenses, fue asesinado a las siete y media de la mañana. A esa hora ella estaba en la tienda y se veía claramente. Ahora bien, el jefe de policía insistió en llevarse la cinta para comprobar que no estuviera trucada. Ella se la dio porque había testigos de que así lo hizo.

Fue al veterinario para comprobar el estado de Buyo unos pocos días antes. Naraku la llevó pero lo hizo a disgusto puesto que parecía odiar a los gatos e insistía en que estaba teniendo un comportamiento infantil al quedarse con un gato ladrón que había encontrado. Ella se enfureció por sus palabras y todavía no se le había pasado el mosqueo por sus crueldades. En esa última semana había estado conociendo todas las manías, los defectos y la forma de pensar de Naraku y no le gustaba nada lo que veía. Si se quedaba con él no tendría ninguna libertad y carecería de tanto valor para él como un bolígrafo de bic.

Siempre que iban a un restaurante corregía su postura como si se tratara de una niña pequeña. Elogiaba sus buenos modales en la mesa pero siempre encontraba la forma de estropearlo porque insistía en que aún no eran perfectos. En alguna ocasión le hizo subir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa ya que su atuendo resultaba demasiado provocador para los hombres. ¿Demasiado provocador?, ¿ese tío estaba loco? Debería agradecer que ella vistiera así en vez de quejarse. Le daba la sensación de que no la deseaba ni un poquito.

Tenía a un par de clientas probándose los últimos vestidos que le habían llegado. Una ya tenía muy claro que compraría un par de ellos mientras que la otra parecía indecisa respecto a su aspecto. La ayudó a encontrar un color y un corte que le favoreciera y una vez puesto le explicó cómo tenía que quedar y lo fantástica que se veía. Finalmente, ambas mujeres decidieron comprar los vestidos y unos zapatos a juego. Ella les cobró satisfecha porque volviera a vender en su tienda y se dio la vuelta para colocarse bien el pelo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. A través del espejo vio a Naraku y a su hermana entrando en la tienda. Él le cedió el paso como todo un caballero y ella se lo agradeció aunque se le notaba en la cara que pensaba que era un capullo.

- ¡Kagome!

Yuka corrió a su lado y le dio un gran abrazo. Ya debía de haberse enterado de lo sucedido con Nobunaga Senior y se supondría que había recibido una visita del jefe de policía. Naraku las miró con desaprobación por abrazarse y ella entrecerró los ojos enojada con él. Si quería abrazar a su hermana lo haría.

- Tranquila, estoy bien- sonrió- ha sido una suerte que hoy tuviera que hacer inventario y colocar la nueva colección- señaló las cámaras- todo está grabado.

- ¡Qué alivio!

Su hermana suspiró como si acabara de quitarse un peso de encima.

- ¿Ves como era una buena idea poner cámaras de vigilancia?

- Admito que al final han servido para algo- su hermana le sacó la lengua a la cámara- pero insisto en que son muy caras para lo que se usan.

Su hermana se opuso ante la idea de poner cámaras de vigilancia en la tienda como si se tratara de una boutique de ciudad pero logró convencerla de la idea y por fin daba sus frutos. Después de cuatro años desde que se abrió la tienda, le encontraba una utilidad.

Naraku se acercó cuando Yuka se separó de ella y le dio un frío beso en los labios. No podía vivir con él toda una vida, no podía casarse con un hombre que no conseguía encenderla y mucho menos con un hombre que la criticaba y la seguiría criticando hasta que se comportara como la muñequita que él quería. Tenía que acabar con todo eso de una maldita vez, cortar por lo sano y era justo lo que iba a hacer.

- Naraku, verás…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho el jefe de policía?- le preguntó- ¿sigue igual de pesado?

- Yo, bueno… vino a interrogarme pero la cinta de seguridad lo aclara todo.

Quiso seguir con lo que estaba a punto de decir pero entonces, volvió a ser interrumpida.

- He hecho reserva para esta noche en el _Luxurius_- sonrió- ¿qué te parece?

¿El _Luxurius_? Ese restaurante era uno de los mejores del país, tenía cinco tenedores por su comida y cinco estrellas por la calidad de todas sus estancias. Era una auténtica maravilla y muy exclusivo. Para hacer reserva en el _Luxurius_ se necesitaba más que dinero, prácticamente había que ser de la realeza. Siempre quiso comer en ese restaurante.

Sacudió la cabeza enfadada consigo misma por el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Iba a cortar con Naraku, no a cenar con él por mucho que deseara ir a ese sitio.

- No- contestó- tendrás que ir con otra persona.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque creo que lo mejor es que no continuemos viéndonos.

Escuchó a Yuka atragantarse a su espalda y no era para menos. Dos semanas antes hubiera jurado que deseaba casarse con él pero en ese momento, veía las cosas mucho más claras. Amaba a Inuyasha y aunque lo suyo fuera sencillamente imposible, se negaba a terminar con otro hombre que sólo buscara en ella sexo o una criada. Naraku no buscaba ni una, ni la otra. Tal vez fuera mucho peor. Quería una muñequita bonita que obedeciera todas sus órdenes con la cabeza alta y se comportara como él consideraba correcto. Por otra parte, estaba el asunto de aquella lista que le ponía los pelos de punta.

_Naraku le pidió que esperara en su habitación mientras que él se afeitaba en el baño. Tardaría tan solo unos minutos y luego podrían ir a desayunar a alguna parte. Ella le obedeció y observó la habitación con curiosidad. Estaba todo en perfecto orden para tratarse de un hombre y tenía hasta la ropa del armario organizada. Sobre un pequeño escritorio había una carpeta roja. No quería iniciar una relación con malas mañas pero la curiosidad le podía. _

_Se aseguró de que Naraku continuara afeitándose y se dirigió hacia el escritorio para agarrar la carpeta. Cuando la levantó perdió el interés al ver una hoja de papel blanca escrita. Había unos nombres:_

_1-. Myoga._

_2-. Tottosai._

_3-. Nobunaga S._

_4-. Tsubaki._

_5-. Kageromaru._

_6-. Hatsi._

_7-. Kagura._

_El primer y el segundo nombre estaban tachados. Había también un octavo nombre pero estaba tachado. El papel en esa zona había sido terriblemente maltratado, como si al tacharlo estuviera realmente furioso. Aún así pudo descifrar lo que ponía: era el nombre de su padre._

No necesitaba ningún experto para saber que Naraku no se tomó demasiado bien sus palabras. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado con ella y parecía a punto de perder toda su galantería para convertirse en un auténtico demonio.

Lo primero que pensó cuando Kagome rompió con ese odioso hombre fue en descorchar una botella de champan y celebrarlo. Después de estarlos observando durante unos segundos creyó más conveniente coger el teléfono y llamar a Inuyasha. Ese tipejo asqueroso tenía toda la pinta de estar a punto de reventar y golpear a su hermana pequeña. Tenía la mirada de un psicópata y su pecho se alzaba como si sus pulsaciones se estuvieran acelerando. Además, en la competición comprobó que no era tan debilucho como parecía. Necesitaría un refuerzo.

Agarró el teléfono inalámbrico y se alejó lo suficiente para que no la oyeran hablar mientras no los perdía de vista. Marcó el número del taller y esperó. Inuyasha no le cogía el teléfono. Volvió a llamar y pasó lo mismo. Estaba realizando una tercera llamada cuando Naraku agarró a su hermana con tal fuerza que ella gritó.

- Inu… ¡Mierda!

No perdió ni un segundo y se lanzó a su espalda.

…..

Por fin terminaba de arreglar el coche de Miroku. ¿Qué habría hecho ese desgraciado con el coche para tener todas las gomas de las llantas quemadas y el motor echando humo? Ese coche no iba a durar demasiado si seguía conduciendo como si se encontrara en la Fórmula 1 y su paciencia también tenía un límite. Cobraba por arreglar coches y le gustaba hacerlo pero se ponía de mal humor cada vez que tenía que arreglar el coche de Miroku. No podría existir un peor conductor en el mundo.

Se limpió el aceite de la cara con una toalla y bebió un largo trago de agua antes de dirigirse hacia su oficina para apuntar los arreglos. Al entrar vio el piloto del teléfono encendido. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de la tienda de Kagome. ¡Qué extraño! Juraría que Kagome no quería saber nada de él o tal vez su difunto padre según sus palabras. ¡Maldito Higurashi! Seguía jodiéndole desde su tumba.

Pulsó el botón para escuchar el mensaje y se sentó en su butaca.

- Inu… ¡Mierda!- era la voz de Yuka y se escuchaba a Kagome gritando- ¡Suéltala, bastardo!

La grabación del contestador continuaba así. Se escuchaba a Kagome gritando en busca de auxilio, a Yuka insultando, el sonido de cosas cayendo al suelo. Agarró las llaves de su camioneta y se subió en ella sin dudarlo un instante. Algo grave estaba ocurriendo en la tienda de Kagome y después de los últimos tres asesinatos y su supuesta relación con ellos, no le extraña que el asesino fuera a por ella.

No se molestó en cerrar el taller tan siquiera. Arrancó la camioneta y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la calle en la que se encontraba la tienda de Kagome. Cuando pisó el freno frente a ella, había toda una multitud alrededor de la tienda, todos observaban lo que sucedía dentro. Se seguían escuchando gritos y cristales rompiéndose. Apartó a la gente, en su mayoría mujeres y se quedó petrificado ante lo que estaba viendo.

Una Yuka desaliñada y cubierta de lágrimas intentaba sujetar inútilmente al hombre que las atacaba. Naraku con la mirada de un loco y los dientes apretados sujetaba una de las piernas desnudas de Kagome. Su Kagome estaba tirada en el suelo con la cara cubierta por las lágrimas y tenía un moratón enorme en la sien. Parecía como si estuviera inconsciente: no gritaba, no se movía. Encima el muy desgraciado parecía querer continuar golpeándola. ¿Por qué demonios nadie las ayudaba? Toda a esa gente mirada el espectáculo como si les hiciera gracia. Comprendía que esas mujeres estuvieran asustadas pero podrían llamar a la policía o a algún hombre.

- ¡Déjala en paz, desgraciado!

Cerró el puño y lo golpeó en el plexo solar antes de que pudiera protegerse. Al instante, Naraku soltó la pierna de Kagome y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Él aprovechó el momento para darle un rodillazo en la cara y romperle la nariz. Odiaba a todos aquellos hombres que se atrevieran a golpear a una mujer, fuera quien fuera esa mujer. El crío de ciudad había demostrado ser un auténtico hijo de puta, tal y como él pensaba.

- Lárgate antes de que te mate- le amenazó.

El crío de ciudad demostró una vez más esa cobardía característica suya y se largó corriendo sin que nadie se lo impidiera. Era muy valiente para enfrentarse a un par de mujeres pero huía con el rabo entre las piernas cuando le plantaba cara un hombre. ¡Patético! Ojala quedara destrozada su bonita cara.

Se arrodilló junto a Kagome al ver que continuaba sin moverse y la incorporó con mucha suavidad. Ella estaba inconsciente, tal y como él imaginaba. Yuka también se arrodilló junto a él y acarició el rostro de su hermana. Después miró la tienda destrozada y a la gente que los observaba desde fuera. Aquel incidente les daría muy mala publicidad y para colmo, habían perdido mucho material. Debió matarlo en lugar de dejar que se escapara.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Yuka?

- Ha sido todo muy rápido… - se limpió las lágrimas con la manga- yo… te llamé para pedirte ayuda…

- Lo sé, dejaste el buzón de voz puesto.

- Ni siquiera me di cuenta…

Entonces, había sido casualidad que se enterara de lo que estaba sucediendo. Podría no haber sabido nada y enterarse horas después de que tanto Kagome como Yuka estaban muertas. No pudo menos que sentirse agradecido por aquella llamada. De solo pensar que podría haber perdido a su mejor amiga y a su preciosa Kagome, le daban ganas de llorar. Se sentía vulnerable en ese momento y más aún con una Kagome golpeada e inconsciente entre los brazos. La acompañaría a poner una demanda por malos tratos.

Yuka, quien se había levantado para coger una botella de agua y perfume de su bolso, se arrodilló de nuevo junto a él. Mojó un pañuelo con el agua y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de Kagome mientras la refrescaba. Él le quitó el perfume, arrancó la tapa con los dientes y acercó el frasco a la nariz de Kagome. Ojala ese perfume de mujer tan fuerte lograra despertarla.

- ¿Qué coño están mirando?

Nunca había oído a Yuka hablando de esa forma pero al descubrir qué era lo que miraba, no pudo menos que entenderla. Toda esa gente había observada de brazos cruzados como esas dos mujeres eran golpeadas y encima se quedaban allí cuchicheando sobre ellas. Furioso con la gentuza que vivía en ese pueblo, giró la cabeza y habló:

- ¡Esto no es un espectáculo!- gritó- ¡Largo de aquí!

Reaccionaron ante su grito y toda la multitud se fue disipando hasta que sólo quedaron ellos tres. A los pocos segundos, Kagome comenzó a fruncir el ceño y a agitarse. ¡Se estaba despertando! Ella abrió los ojos costosamente e hizo un mohín por el dolor que sentía en la sien. Los miraba sin verlos, se veía en su mirada que estaba desorientada en su propia tienda, en su lugar de trabajo. Yuka sostuvo su mano mientras él acariciaba su espalda en un intento por recordarle dónde se encontraba. Su mirada denotó que lo estaba recordando todo, incluido Naraku.

- ¿Do-dónde está?- musitó.

- Inuyasha se ha portado como un héroe y lo ha echado.

- Tampoco exageres, Yuka- gruñó.

Kagome intentó levantarse pero no fue capaz y se agarró a su camiseta como si la vida le fuera de ello. Estaba muy débil.

- Inuyasha, vigílala- le pidió Yuka- voy a comprobar las cintas de seguridad para poner una demanda.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Eres nuestro héroe!

Se sonrojó una vez más por el elogio y apartó la mirada avergonzado. No se sentía un héroe, sólo sentía que había hecho lo que era correcto. No quería medallas, ni títulos, ni llave maestra del pueblo. Ni siquiera buscaba que Kagome le mirara con otros ojos o se interesara por él. No tenía ningún interés oculto por salvar a las dos mujeres. Simplemente, quiso ayudar a su mejor amiga y a la mujer de la que estaba enamorado.

- Inuyasha…

- Tengo que decirte que tienes un pésimo gusto para tus novios, nena.

Ella sonrió y no pudo sentirse más feliz por ello. Kagome se recuperaría, volvería a ser tan fuete como él la recordaba y continuaría con su vida sin que aquel suceso le afectase. ¡Esa era la Kagome de la que él estaba enamorado!

- Tienes razón.

- ¿Quién tiene razón?

En ese momento apareció Yuka con una cinta de vídeo en las manos.

- ¿Está todo grabado?- se apresuró a preguntar para no tener que contestarle.

- Absolutamente todo- sonrió.

Eso era perfecto. Cuando Kagome se sintiera mejor irían a comisaría a poner una demanda y aportarían la cinta como prueba. Por fin se había deshecho del crío de ciudad, no como le hubiera gustado pero no volverían a verlo si apreciaba su vida. Pasó su brazo libre por debajo de las rodillas de Kagome y la alzó con él cuando se levantó. Ella se estremeció y subió sus brazos hasta su cuello para sostenerse.

- Deberíamos llevarla al hospital- Yuka le apartó el pelo de la cara- tiene mal aspecto.

- Tengo la camioneta fuera.

- No…

Ambos se volvieron hacia ella al escucharle murmurar aquello.

- No quiero ir al hospital… estoy bien…

- No estás bien, Kagome.

- Por favor…

Yuka suspiró y se dirigió hacia la caja registradora para vaciarla mientras le mandaba una de sus indirectas con la mirada. Esperaba que él lograra convencerla para que fuera al hospital. ¿Cómo iba a lograrlo? Ni siquiera era capaz de conseguir una mísera cita con ella, ni ir a tomar un café juntos. ¿Cómo la convencería?

- Kagome…

- Tienes que escucharme…- musitó- es importante…- puso toda su atención en ella- una vez estuve en la habitación de Naraku… - frunció el ceño al escucharla- había una lista con nombres de gente del pueblo- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- fue el día en mataron a Tottosai y su nombre que era el segundo estaba tachado…

- ¿Tachado?

- Sí, el primer nombre era de Myoga… - empezaba a entender y no le gustaba lo que escuchaba- el tercero era de Nobunaga Senior, aún sin tachar… - no podía ser verdad- también había un octavo nombre que estaba tachado… era mi padre…

Lo que le estaba contando Kagome era demasiado importante, demasiado peligroso. Si estaba en lo cierto, Naraku debía ser el maldito asesino que estaba montando aquella carnicería en el pueblo. Kagome tenía suerte de no estar muerta y si la dejaba sola, temía que él la matara. Tenía que llevarla a un sitio seguro y después pensaría qué podía hacer para desenmascararlo. Tendría que poner más de una demanda contra él cuando Kagome se encontrara en condiciones. El problema radicaba en que el jefe de policía se la tenía jurada por rechazarle y ella era la única testigo. Por fin comprendía lo complicado que era ser tan bonita para una chica.

Yuka agarró su bolso y las llaves de la tienda y les siguió fuera. Cerró bien el establecimiento y se le quedó mirando como si esperara el veredicto. Él tenía muy claro que no iban a ir al hospital.

- Yuka, escúchame atentamente. Quiero que hagas tu maleta, cojas a Setsu y te vayas a pasar unos días con tus tíos en el pueblo vecino.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que estáis en peligro las dos- reacomodó a Kagome entre sus brazos- hazme caso, por favor.

- ¿Y Kagome?

- Yo cuidaré de ella, confía en mí.

Yuka se mostró reacia a aceptar pero finalmente, le dio un beso y un abrazo a Kagome y salió corriendo en busca de Setsu para hacer el viaje. Él la observó marcharse y llevó consigo a Kagome hasta su camioneta. Ella no decía nada, estaba muy callada y por un momento pensó que a lo mejor se había vuelto a desmayar.

- ¿Kagome?

- Estoy despierta… - gimió cuando la sentó en el asiento- ¿a dónde me llevas?

- Te quedarás en mi casa unos días.

- ¿Contigo?- sonrió- ¿no estás yendo un poco de prisa? Ni siquiera me has pedido una cita.

- Ya sabes que me gusta ir de prisa- le devolvió la sonrisa- y el riesgo.

Se alegraba mucho de que ella no hubiera perdido el sentido del humor. El mundo sería muy diferente si Kagome no coqueteara y se riera de aquella forma tan peculiar. La decisión estaba tomada: protegería a Kagome con su vida.

Continuará…


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12:**

Cuando se despertó esa mañana lo primero que hizo fue bajar las escaleras y dirigirse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Tenía que preparar café, exprimir unas cuantas naranjas para hacer zumo, freír unos huevos fritos con beicon y cocinar sus famosas tortitas con sirope y nata. Después de cómo Inuyasha había estado cuidando de ella en los últimos tres días, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él. Además, a Inuyasha le encantaba todo lo que ella cocinaba y ella no podría tener a un hombre mejor sentado en la mesa. Comía de todo, en grandes cantidades y siempre daba las gracias.

Debía admitir que la primera vez que vio la casa de Inuyasha, tres días antes, se quedó boquiabierta. Imaginó que Inuyasha viviría en alguna granja o casita destartalada y mal cuidada en las afueras de la ciudad. Su equivocación fue tremenda al descubrir que en realidad vivía en una magnífica casa de dos plantas y cerca de quinientos metros cuadrados. Además, le pertenecían unas cuantas hectáreas de campo a su alrededor. Inuyasha debió leerle la cara aquel día:

_- ¿Qué te pensabas?- le preguntó- ¿Qué vivía en un estercolero?_

_- No, claro que no… - se bajó de la camioneta con su ayuda- pero esperaba algo más modesto…_

_- Que trabaje en un taller de coches no significa que sea pobre aunque tampoco sea rico- la empujó para que fuera hacia las escaleras del porche- heredé la casa y las tierras de mis padres._

_- Ya veo._

_Así que esa debía ser la vieja casa Taisho aunque de vieja no tenía nada. Si alguna vez fue vieja, debió ser restaurada._

_- Por desgracia, mis padres murieron antes de terminar de pagar la hipoteca… - cuadró los hombros- aún me queda una letra._

_Pero tenía un trabajo fijo y era su propio jefe por lo que no dudaba que terminara consiguiéndolo en poco tiempo. Probablemente, terminaría de pagar la casa antes de cumplir los treinta años. Y si se casaba, podría tener la ayuda del sueldo de su mujer para pagar. Se vio en la obligación de apartar ese pensamiento de la cabeza al percatarse de que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. _

_- ¿Por qué no te acomodas mientras yo voy a recoger tu ropa a tu piso?_

Inuyasha le trajo a las pocas horas una maleta repleta de ropa e incluso tuvo la delicadeza de prepararle un neceser en el que metió casi todo lo que debió encontrar en su baño. Ahora bien, la ropa que había en su maleta parecía premeditadamente escogida. Estaba segura de que por eso tardó tanto. La lencería era la más sexi que tenía guardada en su cajón. Las minifaldas y los shorts más cortos y ajustados. Los vestidos cortos, ajustados y de tela fina como la muselina o el algodón. El calzado, en cambio, era calzado cómodo y plano. Había traído todas sus playeras, un par de sandalias de plataforma muy baja y un par de zapatos de tacón para que no se enfadara mucho. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué le trajo tantas zapatillas planas él dijo que era por su salud.

La casa era simplemente espléndida, la casa de sus sueños. La madera bien cuidada estaba pintada de blanco roto por fuera. Las cenefas, las jambas de las puertas, los huecos de las ventanas y los tejados, habían sido pintados de azul marino. El porche era el único lugar del exterior en el que se mantenía el color de la madera y estaba perfectamente barnizado. Por dentro era otro sueño hecho realidad. La cocina había sido remodelada para adecuarla a los tiempos modernos pero sin perder el encanto de una cocina familiar. Las puertas y los rodapiés estaban perfectamente barnizados. El salón era grande, inmenso y poseía unas librerías enormes. Tenía una encantadora chimenea, una mesa de cristal y dos grandes sofás de cuero. La televisión de pantalla plana también era lo último. Las escaleras cubiertas por una moqueta beige le guiaban hacia el segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios. Ella dormía en el más grande y sospechaba que era el dormitorio de Inuyasha pero nunca lo expresó en voz alta. Él dormía en el dormitorio contiguo al suyo, el que parecía una habitación de invitados. Había tres baños en la casa. Dos baños enormes en el segundo piso de los cuales uno se encontraba en su habitación y un baño mediano en la planta baja. Inuyasha solía ducharse en el baño de la planta baja cuando llegaba de trabajar. En la buhardilla no había entrado nunca pero una vez le escuchó mencionar que era allí donde guardaba las cosas de sus padres. La casa también contaba con una despensa junto a la cocina y un sótano desde el que se accedía a través de una puerta en la cocina. En definitiva, la casa era maravillosa. Estaba decorada con modestia pero de forma elegante y le gustaba.

Acababa de poner el plato de huevos con beicon y el de tortitas en frente del sitio que solía ocupar Inuyasha en la mesa cuando éste apareció. Le dio los buenos días y se sentó inmediatamente para devorar su desayuno. Ella no pudo menos que sonreír ante el apetito del hombre. Parecía como si llevara días sin comer cuando en realidad, llevaba a penas diez horas desde su última comida. Gemía de puro placer mientras comía lo que ella había preparado y de vez en cuando alzaba su vaso de zumo pidiéndole un poco más. Ella se lo servía encantada.

- Tiene mejor aspecto.

Él se refería al golpe en su sien. Esa misma mañana lo estuvo observando durante unos minutos frente al espejo y ella misma pudo llegar a esa conclusión. El primer y el segundo día tuvo muy mal aspecto debido a la hinchazón y permitió que Inuyasha embalsamara el golpe con crema antibiótica. Finalmente, la hinchazón empezaba a bajar e iba desapareciendo el color morado para ser sustituido por uno amarillento que no combinaba nada con ella.

- Creo que empezaré a maquillarlo ahora que se ve mejor.

- Si es lo que quieres…

Sabía a la perfección que a Inuyasha le seguía gustando incluso con ese golpe en la cara y eso era lo mejor de todo. Sin embargo, él no la tocaría. Estaba demasiado obcecado en protegerla del supuesto peligro. El día en que fueron a poner la demanda no se separó de ella ni un solo segundo, tuvo que dar permiso para que se quedara mientras declaraba puesto que no quería dejarla sola. Parecía como si temiera que Naraku se materializara y empezara a golpearla. En el fondo, debía admitir que fue un alivio tenerle allí. Ni siquiera con la cinta de vídeo como prueba lograba que el jefe de policía se pusiera de su parte. Insistía en que ella era la culpable por comportarse como una ramera. Ella se sintió ofendida; Inuyasha entró en cólera y lo puso en su sitio. Finalmente, la demanda se tramitó.

Tan rápido como Inuyasha terminó de comer y empezó a tomarse su café, se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa. Ella había terminado mucho antes puesto que solo desayunaba el café, el zumo y un poco de fruta. Se giró para dejar los platos en la fregadera y cuando se volvió para recoger los vasos del zumo descubrió que Inuyasha le estaba mirando las piernas desnudas. El camisón rosa pálido que llevaba puesto revelaba mucho más que la mayoría de ropa con la que salía a la calle.

Intentó ignorar la ardiente mirada de Inuyasha en sus piernas, sus caderas y sus pechos mientras recogía pero fue incapaz de hacerlo. Se había jurado no volver a intentar nada con él pero una fuerza invisible le empujaba a buscarle, deseaba buscarle. Sintiéndose una mujer atrevida (más de lo que ya era), dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió hacia él. En menos de medio minuto se encontraba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, apretándose contra su cuerpo y ofreciéndole lo que sabía que deseaba. Él, por supuesto, no la rechazó. Dejó su café sobre la mesa y ocupó sus manos en cosas mucho más placenteras. Antes de que ambos pudieran darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo en esa cocina, habían hecho el amor un par de veces.

…..

- Llevo dos horas esperándote- le reprochó- ¿se puede saber dónde estabas?

Le ignoró y sacó las llaves para abrir el taller.

- Se supone que abres a las nueve.

- Pues hoy abro a las once- gruñó.

Ese día estaba de muy buen humor y no permitiría que nadie, incluido su mejor amigo Miroku, se lo estropeara. Había llegado dos horas tarde, ¿y qué? Estaba demasiado ocupado en la cocina de su casa, haciéndole el amor a la mujer de sus sueños. O más bien a su sirena. Había escuchado sus maravillosos cantos una vez más y no fue capaz de resistirse a ella.

- Inuyasha, estás raro- entró en el taller tras él- ¿ha ocurrido algo con la princesita que tienes en casa?

Miroku era la única persona a parte de Yuka a la que le había confiado la ubicación de Kagome en esos últimos días. Para su desgracia, a diferencia de Yuka, no le dejaba olvidar que tenía a una hermosa mujer viviendo bajo su techo y todos los días le interrogaba con la esperanza de descubrir si se habían liado. Obviamente, no pensaba contarle nada acerca de lo sucedido en su cocina. Aún no sabía si lo que había ocurrido fue solo un polvo o el inicio de una relación entre ellos. No quería arriesgarse a decir nada hasta hablar las cosas con Kagome.

- ¿Por qué no cierras la boca y recoges tu coche?- le lanzó las llaves- me debes trescientos dólares por tu última juerga.

- ¿Trescientos?

- La próxima vez que decidas quemar el motor y las llantas te lo piensas mejor- imprimió la factura- te lo he puesto demasiado barato. En otro sitio te cobrarían quinientos.

Miroku suspiró y sacó de mala gana el dinero de su cartera.

…..

Una semana después del incidente sucedido en la cocina, todo había cambiado en la casa de Inuyasha. Él en principio, tuvo la intención de hablar del asunto con Kagome pero cuando llegó a su casa ella estaba desnuda y se olvidó de todo. Desde entonces, no había vuelto a recordar que tenían que hablarlo. Cuando llegaba a casa hacían el amor, cenaban y se iban a la cama para continuar. Siempre en ese orden. Al despertarse por la mañana volvían a disfrutar el uno del otro. Además, había dejado de comer en el trabajo. Cerraba el taller al mediodía y se iba a casa a comer con ella lo que le había preparado y volvían a acostarse. Se comportaban como adolescentes pero era normal cuando llevaban siete largos años perdidos.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana, la vio de espaldas a él durmiendo. Estaba tan desnuda como él y profundamente dormida. Él observó con codicia todo ese cuerpo desnudo que tanto adoraba. Cada curva de su cuerpo le resultaba atractiva: la curva de su clavícula, la curva de su cintura, la curva redondeada de sus caderas. Bajó un poco las sábanas para observar su bien formado trasero. Sonrió al ver una vez más el tatuaje. Nunca pensó que Kagome fuera capaz de hacerse un tatuaje teniendo en cuenta la aversión que sentía hacía cualquier cosa que estropeara su piel. Sin embargo, allí estaba él observando el tatuaje de una pequeña hada en la parte inferior de su nalga izquierda.

Rompió la corta distancia entre los dos y le pasó un brazo por encima para abrazarla. Ella gimió en sueños y se acurrucó buscando su calor. Él inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besuquear su cuello en busca de algo más. Quería despertarla con cuidado para luego disfrutar de otra maravillosa sesión de sexo antes de ir a trabajar. El moratón de su rostro ya se había curado pero él no la dejaría marchar, nunca.

Justo cuando Kagome empezaba a despertarse y parecía querer participar sonó el teléfono. Enfadado detuvo sus besos.

- ¿Puedes cogerlo y pasármelo?

El teléfono estaba en la mesilla del lado en el que dormía Kagome. Él no alcanzaba desde su posición en la cama. Kagome extendió el brazo, lo descolgó y se lo pasó.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Inuyasha- era Yuka- llamaba para hablar con Kagome. Llevo un par de días sin saber nada de ella.

- Claro, ahora te la paso.

Le murmuró quién era y le pasó el teléfono para que pudieran hablar.

- Hola Yuka.

- Kagome, ¿estás acostada con Inuyasha?

Kagome se puso tensa al ser descubierta. Yuka podía leerle la mente incluso estando a varios kilómetros a distancia, era impresionante.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- Porque Inuyasha tenía voz de llevar muy poco despierto y tú también- razonó- además le he oído murmurarte quién era y has cogido el teléfono muy de prisa. Como si estuvierais en la misma cama.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- Me alegro de que así sea- se la escuchó reír- por fin estáis juntos, ya era hora. Esta vez echa bien el lazo y no le pierdas. Evita peleas estúpidas y el pasado, no merece la pena remover todo aquello si le va a enfadar.

- Yuka…

- Escúchame cuando te hablo- la interrumpió- prepara una cena romántica para los dos y lo tendrás a tus pies.

Su hermana se metía en su vida personal, como de costumbre.

- Bueno, otro día hablamos Yuka.

- ¡Espera!

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en su lugar mientras pensaba en lo que Yuka le había dicho. Hicieron la compra los dos juntos en un pueblo vecino el día anterior por lo que estaban bien preparados para hacer una buena cena. Tal vez le hiciera caso y preparara algo especial para esa noche.

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó Inuyasha a su espalda.

- Todo perfecto.

Se dio la vuelta para sonreírle y en su mirada descubrió toda una promesa de sexo apasionado. Le encantaba empezar así el día.

…

Era una suerte que Inuyasha estuviera tan deseoso de llevarle ropa sexi que hubiera metido un vestido de noche sin darse cuenta. Un hermoso vestido de la última colección de Dolce & Gabanna. Era maravilloso y a ella le sentaba genial, sobre todo para esa cena romántica. La tela dorada y brillante se ajustaba a la perfección a sus curvas dejando al descubierto su espalda al completo y parte de sus costados. Se ataba al cuello con un fino cordel. Sus piernas parecían más largas con el vestido corto y los tacones. Hubiera preferido llevar sus Manolo Blahnik a juego pero se conformaría con los tacones negros. El cabello se lo había recogido y decorado con una cinta dorada y se había maquillado suavemente.

Buscó un mechero para encender las velas y observó fascinada la mesa que había preparado en el salón. Los tallarines con queso y champiñones olían de maravilla, los canelones estaban en su punto y en la nevera les estaba esperando una tarta de arándonos como postre. Sabía que Inuyasha era muy goloso y le encantaría. Además, había puesto en hielo una botella de champaña que consiguió encargándola en el supermercado esa misma mañana. No era de muy buena calidad pero era lo único que podía conseguir desde su confinamiento en aquella hermosa casa.

Escuchó el sonido de las llantas del coche contra la grava y se preparó para cuando Inuyasha entrara en la casa. Se apagaron las luces de las largas y a los pocos segundos llegó a sus oídos el característico sonido de las pisadas de Inuyasha en el porche. La puerta se abrió e Inuyasha entró en la casa. La espera a que él entrara en el salón se le hizo eterna a pesar de que tardó unos pocos minutos. Ahora bien, mereció la pena por ver su expresión. Estaba sorprendido, alucinado y muy contento. A penas podía contener una sonrisa mientras la miraba a ella y miraba la cena que había preparado. Ella respiró hondo y se dirigió hacia él para ayudarle a quitarse la chaqueta.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas y cenamos?

- No- se apartó- tengo que cambiarme de ropa primero y darme una ducha.

- No importa.

- Sí que importa- se dirigió hacia el baño- no puedo cenar con una chica tan bonita oliendo a grasa y vestido de esta forma- entró en el baño- dame quince minutos.

Tardó exactamente quince minutos, no se retrasó ni un solo segundo y cuando le vio se quedó sin respiración. Se había puesto un traje negro que se ajustaba a sus músculos como si fuera hecho a medida, unos zapatos a juego, una camisa blanca de seda y una corbata azul cobalto. Aunque Inuyasha no fardara de tener dinero, estaba claro que cuando compraba algo, compraba calidad. Además, se había peinado y se había aplicado gomina para echar todo su pelo hacia atrás e intentar controlar sus rebeldes greñas. ¡Estaba guapísimo!

Se sentaron a cenar, el uno frente al otro, y disfrutaron de la comida mientras hablaban sobre el trabajo, el tiempo, el pueblo. Siempre conversaciones casuales que no tocaran nada de su pasado, ni de sus ex novios, ni de nada relacionado. Conversaciones que tampoco mencionaban sobre la situación en la que estaban en ese momento. Cuando terminaron de cenar, Kagome se levantó para ir a por el postre pero él agarró su muñeca y se lo impidió.

- ¿Me concedes el honor de este baile?

Se sonrojó al escucharle.

- No hay música.

- Yo la pondré.

Inuyasha se levantó y trasteó con su cadena de música hasta dar con la canción que buscaba. Era música lenta y suave para bailar en pareja; perfecta para ese momento. Kagome le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se apoyó contra su pecho cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, estrechándola contra él. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música, por el momento. Se movían en perfecta armonía, totalmente coordinados y en su mente no podía evitar pensar en un futuro juntos. A lo mejor no era tan imposible como ella imaginaba. Iba a levantar la cabeza para besarle justo cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas?

- Tú quédate aquí- se desasió de su agarre- yo miro quién es y traigo el postre.

Él asintió con la cabeza sin terminar de estar seguro y la dejó marchar. Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió sin pensar ni por un solo segundo que volvería a ver a esa persona. Se quedó petrificada. La mujer era más alta que ella, algo rellenita pero sin exagerar, tenía una larga melena negra que estaba lacea, los ojos marrones rasgados y los labios finos. Vestía un modesto pantalón caqui y una camisa azul. Nada llamativo, nada a la moda, nada que atrajera a un hombre pero suficiente para que a ella le hirviera la sangre.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenía ganas de ser desagradable con ella por joderle la noche.

- Yo… no quería interrumpir- se mostró cohibida- ¿está Inuyasha?

- No para ti.

- ¿Quién es Kagome?- se escuchó desde el salón.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, él salió del salón y se reunió con ella en el hall. También se quedó petrificado observando a la mujer.

- Kikio… yo… - se mostró nervioso- ¿qué haces aquí?, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

- Necesito solucionar unos asuntos en el pueblo y que nos pongamos de acuerdo respecto a nuestra propiedad- se mostró cautelosa mientras hablaba- me quedaré unos días. Te iba a preguntar si no te importaba que me quedara pero no quiero molestar- miró a Kagome- veo que por fin lo has conseguido.

- No molestas, Kikio.

- ¡Sí que molesta!- le espetó enfadada.

- Kagome, ésta es mi casa.

Por un momento creyó que iba a gritarle pero ella se lo tragó todo y se marchó al piso de arriba, a su habitación. Primero tendría que aclarar el asunto con Kikio y más tarde hablaría con Kagome y trataría de calmarla. Era agradable saber que estaba celosa pero se estaba equivocando y no sabía bien hasta qué punto. Invitó a pasar a Kikio y ella que conocía bien la casa se dirigió hacia el salón y se quedó mirando la cena.

- ¡Dios mío!- se llevó una mano al pecho- ¿celebrabais algo?- se volvió hacia él- siento muchísimo haber interrumpido. Lo mejor será que me vaya a un hotel y hagas las paces con ella- miró la comida- esta comida es muy costosa de hacer. Kagome debe haber trabajado mucho y se lo he estropeado.

Sí, era una comida realmente costosa de hacer. Kagome había preparado una cena estupenda y no era Kikio la que lo había fastidiado sino él. No supo cómo reaccionar al verla allí y tampoco supo cómo reaccionar a la hora de tratar con Kagome. Había sido muy brusco con ella y ahora le debía una disculpa además de una explicación. Escuchó a su espalda el sonido de sus pasos bajando la escalera y unos ruidos que le extrañaron. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Se disculpó ante Kikio y salió para ver qué ocurría. Kagome acababa de bajar el último escalón y llevaba consigo su maleta.

- ¡No puedes marcharte!

- Sí que puedo- pasó a su lado como si no estuviera- ¡no soy el segundo plato de nadie!

Intentó detenerla pero ella salió de la casa y se fue caminando con la maleta a cuestas. O la llevaba a casa en su camioneta o a la mañana siguiente aparecería muerta y era algo que no pensaba permitir. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero la voz de Kikio le detuvo.

- ¿No deberías decirle que estoy casada y tengo hijos?

- Se lo diré cuando se comporte como una persona adulta.

Salió de la casa y una Kikio con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación se quedó mirando la puerta.

- Es como hace cinco años- suspiró- los dos se comportan como niños.

Continuará…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13:**

Sólo hacia un día desde que Kagome se marchó de su casa y ya se estaba tirando de los pelos. Por primera vez en siete años empezaban a tener algo, había algo entre ellos, algo mucho más profundo que el sexo. Habían sido más que amantes, habían vivido como si estuvieran recién casados y aquella maravillosa cena que le preparó Kagome. Parecían una feliz pareja celebrando su primer aniversario y le gustaba. Le gustaba vestirse bien para ella, le gustaba elogiarla por sus deliciosas comidas, le gustaba bailar con ella, ser suave, tierno. Ella estaba encantadora, ella era suya.

Todo se fue al traste. Kikio no tenía la culpa de nada por supuesto. Ella no quería nada con él, lo suyo acabó años atrás y ya tenía su propia familia. Una familia que él conocía y que sabía que ella adoraba puesto que habían mantenido el contacto. Ella fue a su casa con la intención de solucionar unos asuntos legales sobre la propiedad que compraron cuando eran pareja y a desahogarse un poco de una pelea que tuvo con su marido. Pero Kagome no lo entendió y era normal porque ella no sabía nada de lo ocurrido, no sabía que Kikio estaba casada y tampoco puso interés en saberlo. Él, por su parte, no supo manejar la situación todo lo bien que tendría que haberlo hecho. En menos de dos minutos, Kagome se le escurrió de entre los dedos y tenía la sensación de que no la recuperaría. Esa vez no.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y sintió el repentino deseo de fumar en cuanto rozó el paquete de tabaco. Frustrado por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, sacó el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y cogió un cigarro. Cuando lo estaba encendiendo se percató de la mirada atenta de Kikio. ¿Qué ocurría?

- Creía que dejaste de fumar.

- No, nunca lo he dejado.

Empezó a fumar con dieciocho años. Exactamente una semana después de que Kagome se marchara del pueblo, él compró su primer paquete de tabaco y empezó a fumar. Al principio, le costaba fumar más de un cigarrillo diario pero con el tiempo se había convertido en un fumador empedernido y gastaba mucho más de lo que le gustaría en ese vicio. Ahora bien, en presencia de Kagome aguantaba los temblores de sus manos y las ansias de fumar. En esa última semana con Kagome a penas se había fumado un paquete de tabaco en el trabajo. Kagome había pasado a convertirse en su mayor vicio; mayor incluso que los coches.

Le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo antes de tirarlo al suelo y pisotearlo y le quitó la cesta de la ropa sucia a Kikio para entrar en la lavandería. Eran las once de la mañana y a esa hora sólo se encontraban los solterones del pueblo que vivían solos. Entre ellos se encontraban Bankotsu y Kouga; los otros eran casi desconocidos para él. Antiguos compañeros de colegio o de instituto. Les saludó con la cabeza y se dirigió junto a Kikio hacia una de las lavadoras del fondo.

- ¿No será raro que nos vean juntos?- le preguntó ella- igual deberíamos decir que estoy casada…

- No- empezó a meter la ropa en la lavadora- si decimos algo llegará hasta los oídos de Kagome.

- Y tú intentas ponerla celosa- le apartó de un empellón y empezó a programar la lavadora- no sé si es buena idea.

- No se lo dije el otro día, ya es tarde para retractarse.

Kikio le miró como si se acabara de volver loco y redirigió toda su atención hacia la lavadora para poner el programa correcto. Agradecía su ayuda con la colada porque él era un verdadero desastre. Al día siguiente tenían cita con el abogado y el notario para certificar la división de su propiedad y Kikio se marcharía después. Mientras tanto, intentaban convivir como personas adultas y eran amigos.

Justo en el momento en que su lavadora se ponía en marcha, sonó el timbre de la puerta y entró otro cliente. Él no necesitaba girarse para saber quién era, reconocería ese perfume en cualquier parte. Entre todas las personas con las que podría encontrarse en la lavandería estando con Kikio, tenía que ser Kagome. La miró de reojo y se sintió enfadado porque otros hombres la vieran con tan poca ropa. Llevaba unos shorts vaqueros diminutos que se ajustaban a sus perfectamente redondeadas caderas y una camiseta de tirantes sin sujetador. ¿No podía taparse un poquito más?

Ella se dirigió hacia una lavadora sin mirarles y la apagó. Debía de ser su colada ya terminada.

- ¿Cómo es que hoy no te has quedado Kagome?- le preguntó Kouga- te estamos esperando desde las nueve y media.

- Vine a las nueve, nada más abrir la lavandería- abrió la puerta de la lavadora- y me fui. Tengo mucho inventario que hacer en la tienda para arreglarlo todo.

- Ese mal nacido de Naraku no aparece por ninguna parte- continuó otro- ojala hubiera estado allí para darle su merecido.

- ¡Todos queríamos estar allí para darle su merecido!- exclamó otro.

Los hombres adoraban a Kagome, no era ningún secreto y estaba completamente seguro de que si alguno de ellos hubiera pasado por allí en aquel momento, la habría protegido. Desgraciadamente, todos estaban trabajando a las afueras de la ciudad y no se enteraron de lo que sucedía hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Por suerte, él recibió una afortunada llamada que le hizo posible salvarla.

- Sois muy amables todo, gracias.

Kagome les sonrió a todos ellos y comenzó a meter su colada en la cesta. Nada más entrar en la lavandería había visto a Inuyasha y a Kikio juntos, haciendo su colada. Una intensa oleada de enfermizos celos la había atravesado de los pies a la cabeza y las ganas de estrangular a Kikio y descuartizar a Inuyasha le habían preocupado muy seriamente. Sin embargo, resistió la tentación y se dirigió hacia su colada como si nada ocurriera, simulando que no le importaba que estuvieran juntos.

¡Bastardo! A penas dos días antes estaban haciendo el amor sobre la mesa de su cocina, sobre la alfombra del salón, en las escaleras, en la ducha, en su cama… y él no tardaba ni diez minutos en cambiarla por otra mujer que además era físicamente inferior a ella. Se sentía terriblemente infravalorada y estúpida. Además, estaban haciendo la colada juntos. Hacer la colada con otra persona, juntar las ropas, era algo realmente íntimo, algo que se compartía con una pareja. ¡Malditos fueran!

Dejó su cesta sobre la zona de las secadoras y se giró para cerrar la lavadora y asegurarse de que estuviera bien apagada. Cuando se volvió Bankotsu espiaba su ropa y no pudo menos que reírse. Estaba acostumbrada que los chicos del pueblo bromearan con su ropa a la hora de la colada.

- ¡Qué braguitas más sexis, Kagome!

De repente no encontró tan graciosa la broma o por lo menos no estando Inuyasha presente. Había agarrado una de sus bragas, una de color lila semitransparente y con muchos encajes. Una de las bragas que el mismo Inuyasha le había quitado de entre las piernas cuando hacían el amor. Tenía que recuperarla.

- ¡Bankotsu, dámela!- exclamó.

Se dirigió hacia él y se puso de puntillas para intentar recuperarlas pero él alzó el brazo y las puso fuera de su alcance. Eso no estaba bien.

- Bankotsu no estoy de broma…

- ¡Pues cógelas!- bromeó con ella.

- ¡Vamos, Bank!

¿Bank? ¡Bank! ¿Por qué demonios le llamaba Bank?, ¿de dónde había salido ese diminutivo para aquel hombre? A él no le llamaba Inu, ni cariño, ni de ninguna otra forma, ¿por qué? Además, ¿qué era aquel maldito juego? Si fuera él quien le quitara las bragas sería mucho más agresiva para intentar recuperarlas. Con Bankotsu, en cambio, estaba jugando, coqueteando y delante de sus narices. Balanceaba su trasero y sus pechos mientras hacía como que intentaba recuperar sus bragas y todos los hombres la observaban hambrientos. ¿Lo hacía para torturarle?, ¿o era así siempre que iba a hacer la colada? Cualquiera de las dos opciones le dolió en el alma.

Se volvió de espaldas para no observar el espectáculo y agarró unos de los manuales de instrucciones de las secadoras. Si hacía falta se aprendería de memoria hasta los componentes de esa dichosa máquina.

- Inuyasha, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kikio junto a él.

- Perfectamente- contestó con los dientes apretados.

- No te creo- sonrió- si tanto te molesta que esté con ellos, haz algo.

- No pienso dejarme en ridículo.

- Así no la recuperarás nunca.

Tal vez, pero conservaría su orgullo. Se negaba a arrastrarse por Kagome como lo hacían todos los hombres de su pueblo, a humillarse ante esa niña mimada y caprichosa, a mostrarle lo vulnerable que en verdad era ante todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella. Nunca le mostraría esa parte de sí mismo a Kagome porque sabía que si lo hacía, estaría en la palma de su mano.

- ¡Ey, Kagome!- la llamó Kouga- ¿te gusta mi tatuaje nuevo?

- A ver…

Volvió un poco la cabeza sin que pareciera descarado para ver cómo estaba la situación y suspiró aliviado. Bankotsu ya no tenía sus bragas, las había recuperado y ella se inclinaba para mirar el tatuaje de Kouga en su brazo izquierdo. Era el tatuaje de un lobo aullando. En su otro brazo, si no se equivocaba, tenía tatuado su nombre en japonés.

- Es muy bonito- sonrió- yo también tengo un tatuaje.

- ¿En serio? No lo sabía- miró sus tobillos como si esperase que el tatuaje estuviera allí- ¿qué tienes tatuado?

- Es muy cursi… - se sonrojó.

- Vamos, dímelo- la instó- no me reiré.

- Es un hada pequeñita- se apoyó contra una secadora- mi hermana tiene otra idéntica en la muñeca.

Ahora lo entendía. Cada hermana se hizo un tatuaje, como si las conectara de alguna forma.

- ¿Por qué no lo enseñas?

- ¡Oh, no puedo!- se volvió hacia su cesta con la colada- está en un sitio un poco privado.

Suspiró aliviado al escuchar aquella respuesta. Cuando le pidieron que lo enseñara se había quedado sin respiración, a la espera de que ella contestara y que la respuesta no le doliera. Por suerte, ella se había negado. Aunque aquella panda de babosos no parecía por la labor de rendirse tan fácilmente.

- ¡Qué lo enseñe! ¡Qué lo enseñe! ¡Qué lo enseñe!

Sintió el irrefrenable deseo de gritarles que cerraran la boca de una puñetera vez. Sin embargo, su enojo fue sustituido por miedo cuando ella aceptó.

- Os lo enseñaré pero no le digáis a nadie que lo habéis visto- guiñó un ojo- será nuestro secreto.

Ella volvió a dejar la cesta con la colada sobre la secadora y se llevó las manos a los short para desabrochar los botones. Toda la panda de babosos se arremolinó a su alrededor con la vista fija en lo que hacía y la expresión de unos pervertidos. Él cerró los puños a sus costados y tembló sintiendo que la furia y los celos le invadían. Ella iba a enseñar el tatuaje, iba a enseñar su bonito trasero y él no quería que lo hiciera. Pero, ¿quién era él para impedírselo?

Kikio podía leer a Inuyasha como si fuera un libro abierto ante sus ojos. Por otra parte, no podía creerse que Kagome fuera tan inmadura como para estar dispuesta a desnudarse para fastidiar a Inuyasha. Si ella se bajaba ese pantalón y mostraba lo que tuviera que enseñar, Inuyasha reventaría. Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que ser rápida. Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera ayudarla en su empresa y se le iluminó la mirada al ver una camiseta mojada sobre la secadora que estaba junto a ella. La agarró y antes de que Kagome pudiera bajarse los shorts, se la lanzó y le dio en toda la cara.

Kagome sintió una prenda mojada contra su rostro, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó al suelo de culo. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? Se quitó la camiseta de la cara furiosa y le agradeció a Kouga cuando la ayudó a levantarse. Sólo podían haber sido dos personas a juzgar por la dirección que había tomado la prenda.

- Lo siento, Kagome- se disculpó Kikio- no era mi intención darte, ha sido sin querer.

¿Sin querer! ¡Y una ostia! Dejó la camiseta sobre la secadora, se ató los shorts enfadada y agarró su cesta para marcharse. Sin embargo rodeó toda la tienda para pasar junto a ellos y se detuvo al pasar junto a Kikio.

- No te preocupes, Kikio- le lanzó su sonrisa más falsa- entiendo que sientas deseos de taparme la cara- repasó todo su cuerpo con la burla escrita en la mirada- es normal que te sientas acomplejada.

Disfrutó al darse cuenta de que ella se había sentido dolida con sus palabras y se dirigió hacia la puerta moviendo las caderas. Sonrió cuando escuchó como los hombres que minutos antes la estaba piropeando, se burlaban de Kikio. En el fondo, había sido bastante productivo encontrarse en la lavandería con ellos. Acababa de dejarle bien claritas las cosas a Kikio.

- Eso no ha estado nada bien.

Intentó ir tras ella pero Kikio le detuvo.

- No la culpes, he sido yo la que la he humillado primero. Ella sólo se defendía.

- Me da igual- se desasió de su agarre- no tenía ningún derecho a decirte algo tan desagradable. Además, se tenía merecido lo que le hiciste.

- Lo hice porque a ti te molestaba.

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco pero no pienso permitir que te humille de esa forma.

Salió corriendo de la lavandería y se dirigió hacia la derecha. A unos pocos metros estaba el portal de Kagome y ya la veía sacando las llaves para entrar. Apretó el ritmo y llegó justo a tiempo de agarrar la puerta cuando se cerraba a su espalda y entrar. La asió por un brazo desde atrás y le hizo dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados hasta ponerla entre la pared y él. Su cesta con la colada cayó al suelo en ese momento y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

- ¿A qué coño ha venido eso, Kagome?- la regañó- ¡no tenías ningún derecho a insultar de esa forma a Kikio!

- Ella se lo ha buscado- apartó la mirada de él- yo no empecé.

- Es cierto que empezó ella pero fue sin querer y te pidió disculpas, Kagome.

- ¿No esperarás que me trague ese cuento de que fue sin querer?- le espetó- ¡nadie le tira una camiseta a otra persona en la cara sin querer!

Ahí le había pillado. No tenía una respuesta que justificara el que aquella camiseta hubiera acabado en su cara a parte de admitir que estaba celoso y no iba a admitirlo.

- Me da igual- apretó su agarre pero al oírla gemir aflojó y acarició la suave piel de sus brazos, ella lo tentaba de sobremanera- te pasaste y la humillaste.

- ¿Yo la humillé?- gritó- ¡Ella me humilló a mí!

- ¡Mentira!- le contestó también a gritos- de ti no se ha reído nadie, todos te ayudaban a ti- le explicó- pero de ella sí que se han reido porque tú lo has hecho. Todos te hacen caso a ti.

- Ese no es mi problema.

En ese momento reventó. Estaba harto de que Kagome fuera siempre tan caprichosa e ignorara de aquella forma los sentimientos de los demás. Rompió la poca distancia que había entre los dos y la besó. Llevaba poco más que un día sin besarla y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos hacerlo. Echaba de menos la textura de sus labios, el sabor de su boca, su lengua húmeda bailando con la suya, sus suaves gemidos de puro placer femenino, abrazarla. Echaba demasiadas cosas de menos y deseaba fervientemente recuperarlas todas.

Kagome se dejó llevar por el beso durante el primer segundo pero después le vino como un rayo la imagen de ese Inuyasha defendiendo como todo un caballero el honor de Kikio. ¿Por qué no podía defenderla a ella de esa forma? Sintió las ardientes lágrimas pugnando por salir y su orgullo herido le pidió a gritos que echara a Inuyasha para poder desahogarse. Así lo hizo. Le empujó, le propinó un fuerte empellón para apartarlo e intentó mantenerse firme aunque sus rodillas estuvieran a punto de fallarle.

Se sintió enfadado porque ella le hubiera vuelto a rechazar y no pudo menos que llevarse las manos a los bolsillos para evitar volver a tocarla. No podía fiarse ni de sí mismo cuando se trataba de Kagome.

- ¡Márchate!- le ordenó ella.

- Tranquila, no pensaba quedarme contigo.

Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero antes de abrir la puerta se detuvo y le dijo lo que estaba pensando. Estropearía su fachada de tipo duro pero necesitaba decírselo como si eso pudiera cambiar las cosas.

- No dejes que te maten, Kagome.

Cuando Inuyasha salió por la puerta y volvió a cerrarse, el poco orgullo que estaba manteniendo sus piernas en pie desapareció y se cayó de rodillas al suelo. Las gruesas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y después su rostro mientras caían en cascada. ¿Por qué nada podía ser sencillo con Inuyasha?, ¿por qué era todo tan complicado entre ellos? La cena de aquella noche pudiera haber acabado tan bien si Kikio no hubiera aparecido.

Se llevó una mano a la boca para evitar gemir mientras lloraba y con la otra mano enderezó su cesta de la colada y empezó a meter la ropa que se había caído. Inuyasha siempre se comportaba con ella como un auténtico capullo. Le reprochaba las cosas, la trataba a patadas, la insultada, le lanzaba algún piropo obsceno, la besaba, volvía a insultarla y después le decía algo realmente dulce y ella le perdonaba. ¡Estaba harta de perdonarle! Quería ser capaz de mirar hacia otro lado y hacer como que no existía mientras él se paseaba por el pueblo con otra mujer. Quería ser capaz de iniciar otra relación con otro hombre sin que él interfiriera. Quería olvidarlo.

- Te odio…

Era mentira por supuesto pero pensó que decirlo le ayudaría a empezar a sentirlo de verdad. Tal vez si iniciaba un ritual por el que se levantara y se acostara diciendo esas palabras, terminaría odiándolo de verdad. Era justo lo que se merecía.

Se levantó con las piernas aún temblorosas y la cesta de la colada en sus precarias manos y se dirigió hacia la escalera. Él la había llamado por su nombre y para decirle cosas desagradables. Ella deseaba que la llamara "nena", como siempre hacía y que si decía su nombre, lo hiciera de otra forma, como cuando hacían el amor. Bueno, últimamente dudaba que hubiera hecho alguna vez el amor con Inuyasha. Ella lo llamaba así, ella lo consideraba así pero tenía la sensación de que él sólo veía como un polvo fácil.

A penas había subido tres escalones cuando los gritos de Inuyasha la detuvieron.

- ¡Largo de aquí, desgraciado!

- Vengo a hablar con Kagome.

Era la voz de Naraku, estaba segura.

- ¡Ella no quiere verte!

No es que no agradeciera su ayuda pero sería ella quien decidiera si deseaba ver a alguien o no. Dejó la cesta de la colada sobre una escalera, infló el pecho para armarse de valor y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando sujetó el pomo de la puerta, volvió a sentir el miedo, el pánico que sintió aquel día en su tienda cuando estaba siendo golpeada pero ella no era cobarde. Nunca se había considerado cobarde y no quería que nadie en el pueblo la viera así. No necesitaba la protección de Inuyasha y lo iba a demostrar.

Abrió la puerta del portal y salió a la calle de un salto. Inuyasha tenía agarrado a Naraku por las solapas de la camisa y amenazaba con acabar lo que no terminó la semana anterior si no se marchaba. Tenía que intervenir.

- ¿Qué quieres, Naraku?

Inuyasha se giró al escuchar su voz y le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

- Ya estás metiendo tu bonito culo en tu casa y ni se te ocurra salir.

Ella nunca había obedecido órdenes de nadie y esa no iba a ser la primera vez. Se impondría ante Inuyasha y haría lo que le diera la gana. Aquel asunto era entre Naraku y ella y no necesitaba que ni Inuyasha ni el resto del pueblo interviniera. Se estaba formando una gran aglomeración entorno a ellos y eso olía a problemas.

- He venido a disculparme, Kagome- ignoró los insultos de Inuyasha- pero este neandertal no me deja.

- Inuyasha, déjalo en paz.

- ¿Estás de coña?- lo sacudió- este tío casi te mata.

- ¡Yo me ocuparé!- exclamó- esto no es de tu incumbencia.

Él se sintió ofendido por sus palabras, pudo leerlo en sus ojos, pero las aceptó y lo soltó. Entonces, fue ella la que se sintió ofendida y muy celosa. Kikio apareció de la nada, se colgó de su brazo y lo arrastró unos pasos atrás mientras le murmuraba algo al oído. Probablemente, sería alguna cursilería.

- Kagome…

Naraku metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacó un sobre que a continuación le ofreció. Ella dio un par de pasos para alcanzarlo y lo agarró con curiosidad.

- Quería disculparme por lo ocurrido el día anterior- suspiró- yo estoy en tratamiento médico y me descontrolé. Debía haberte advertido hace mucho.

Lo miró dudosa pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Por favor, no llevemos esto a los tribunales- le suplicó- te he traído esa compensación para arreglar todos los daños.

Kagome abrió el sobre y sacó un cheque de su interior. La cantidad de dinero que encontró dentro le hizo gritar.

- ¡Cien mil dólares!

- Espero que sea suficiente para arreglar todo lo que rompí y recuperar la mercancía… - musitó- ¿o necesitas más?- insistió- ¿doscientos mil, quizás?

- ¡No te vas a librar de los tribunales tan fácilmente, desgraciado!

- Eso lo decidiré yo, Inuyasha- miró el cheque- la verdad es que este dinero me vendría muy bien…

Inuyasha la miró sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía aceptar ese dinero, no podía dejarse sobornar de esa forma después de lo que aquel desgraciado le hizo.

- ¿Sabes?- sonrió- al margen de lo que toda la gente de este pueblo piense… - rompió el cheque en dos- a Kagome Higurashi no se la puede comprar.

Le lanzó los pedazos del cheque y se dio media vuelta para irse a su casa.

- Nos veremos en los tribunales.

Inuyasha no pudo sentirse más orgulloso de ella al escuchar aquellas palabras e incluso lo hubiera dicho en alto de no ser por los gritos que empezaron a escucharse de repente. Alguien iba gritando por la calle y se dirigía hacia ellos. ¡Era Makoto!

- ¡Es terrible!- se detuvo- han asesinado a la vieja Tsubaki….

Empezaron los cuchicheos pero él no prestó atención a ellos. Dirigió su mirada hacia Kagome y a juzgar por su expresión, supo que el cuarto nombre de la lista de Naraku era la vieja Tsubaki. Ya tenían al asesino pero necesitaban probarlo.

Continuará…


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14:**

Estaba sentada en el sofá de su apartamento, leyendo un libro, cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes en la puerta. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes no habría dudado tanto como lo hizo. Se planteó muy seriamente hacer como que no había oído nada y continuar con lo suyo pero los golpes insistían. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta su cuerpo temblaba y se gritaba a sí misma por estar sola en la casa. Naraku era el asesino, sabía dónde vivía y ella le había dejado en ridículo. ¡Iba a matarla!

Se detuvo frente a la puerta y miró por la mirilla. Ese hombre le sonaba muchísimo, estaba segura de haberle conocido en algún momento de su vida. La cosa era, ¿para qué la buscaba a ella? Le quitó la cadena a la puerta y abrió lo suficiente como para que se la viera a ella y solamente a ella.

- ¿Quién es usted?

- ¿No me recuerdas, Kagome?- sonrió- es normal. Tú tenías quince años y sólo me viste una vez.

Había conseguido intrigarla un poquito, debía admitirlo. Además, no tenía pinta de asesino en serio, tenía pinta de ser un auténtico pringado. Ataviado con un traje gris pasado de moda, unos zapatos de piel desgastados, y una camisa que parecía de supermercado. La barba incipiente no le hacía nada atractivo y eso por no hablar de las gafas de culo de vaso. ¿De dónde salía ese tipo? Juraría que nunca se había relacionado con alguien como él.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Soy Tatsuki Mogonami- se presentó- era novio de tu hermana durante el último curso de bachiller.

¡Ya lo recordaba! Su hermana se enrolló con él, el empollón de la clase, unas semanas antes de que su padre la forzara a marcharse. Se lo presentó y lo vio en más de una ocasión de lejos pero nunca se fijó en él especialmente. Era feo y empollón, justo lo contrario de la clase de chico malo que a ella le gustaba.

- Supongo que buscas a Yuka, ¿no?

- Sí- se sonrojó- ¿Está en casa? Me dijeron que vivíais juntas.

- No está- leyó la decepción en sus ojos- se ha ido unos días con su hijo a casa de unos tíos.

- ¿S-su hijo?

De repente, ese tal Tatsuki estaba terriblemente nervioso. La sombra de la sospecha la invadió y decidió agarrarlo y meterlo en el apartamento. Le sacaría la verdad costara lo que costase. Lo primero de todo era intentar entretenerlo en su casa hasta que lograra traer a Inuyasha. Él sabía quién era el padre de Setsu, le reconocería si era él.

- Siéntate, por favor.

- Yo… no hace falta… te-tengo prisa…

- ¡He dicho que te sientes!

El hombre tembló ante la orden y se sentó en el sofá tragando fuerte. Ella corrió hacia la cocina y agarró el teléfono. Un tono, dos, tres…

- Pensé que no volverías a hablarme, nena.

- Corta el rollo, tenemos un problema.

- ¿Naraku ha vuelto?- se escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo- ¿Está en la puerta de tu casa?

- No, es peor aún- se aseguró de que Tatsuki continuara sentado en el sofá- ha aparecido en casa un tío preguntando por Yuka. Se llama Tatsuki Mogonami.

- ¡Quiero partirle la cara a ese tipo desde hace siete años!- contestó Inuyasha- entretenlo hasta que yo llegue.

- Pe- pero… - intentó balbucear.

Era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha le había colgado el teléfono y ella ya tenía su respuesta respecto a la paternidad de Setsu, su sobrino. Tendría que encontrar alguna buena excusa para retenerlo pero por otra parte, ¿debería llamar a Yuka y decírselo? Ella tenía derecho a saber que él estaba allí y a escoger lo que tendría que hacerse con él. El hombre no parecía malo a primera vista pero les abandonó. No podía caerle bien por ese hecho.

Respiró hondo y llenó de café un par de tazas. Tenía que desplegar todos sus encantos para conseguir retenerle lo suficiente hasta que llegara Inuyasha. Eso sí, no permitiría que le diera una paliza. Ese comportamiento era típico de hombres bárbaros.

- Seguro que te apetece un poco de café.

Entró en el salón y puso sobre la mesa, ante él, una de las tazas de café. Ojala le gustara lo suficiente como para quedarse hasta terminar la taza.

- ¿Puedo llamarte Tatsuki?

- Claro.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

Se sentó junto a él e intentó ser lo más amable posible.

- Yo… quería visitar a Yuka… saber cómo estaba y- suspiró- saber si seguía libre…

Eso sí que no lo entendía. Él la abandonó cuando ella se quedó embarazada de Setsu, se marchó y volvía al pueblo pretendiendo que ella estuviera libre. Pero, ¿sólo le interesaba ella?, ¿o también tenía interés en Setsu, su hijo? Como intentara quitárselo, ella misma le partiría la cara, sin la ayuda de Inuyasha.

- ¿Ése es su hijo?

Ella siguió la dirección en la que estaba mirando y vio la fotografía de Setsu vestido de jugador de fútbol que ella misma había tomado unos meses antes.

- Sí, es Setsu.

Él se levantó como si una fuerza superior le estuviera empujando y se dirigió hacia la fotografía para cogerla entre sus manos. Observó extasiada con que admiración y orgullo él miraba la fotografía, la analizaba, la memorizaba. Tatsuki acarició con una mano los rasgos de Setsu y por primera vez, ella se percató de que sus facciones eran similares, casi idénticas. Setsu se parecía a su padre mucho más de lo que ella imaginaba cuando descubrió quien era. Y su padre, su padre le quería o esa sensación le daba al verle sostener el marco con la fotografía. Quizás y solo quizás, hubiera vuelto para formar la familia que no formó la primera vez.

Se estaba levantando dispuesta a hablarle del niño cuando se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta. Era Inuyasha, estaba segura de ello por la violencia que denotaba. Tendría que convencerle para que se comportara.

- Discúlpame, por favor.

Tatsuki asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la vista de la fotografía y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta. Echó la cadena y abrió lo poco que le permitía abrirse la puerta con la cadena. Inuyasha, cuando se percató de lo que hacía, la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Ella misma sentía que debía estar volviéndose loca al ponerse de parte del padre que huyó pero él quería a su hijo y quería a Yuka, estaba segura. ¡Lucharía en nombre del amor!

- ¡Kagome, abre la maldita puerta!- le ordenó.

- No, no la abriré hasta que me jures que no vas a pegarle.

- ¿Qué?- gritó- ¡claro que voy a partirle la cara!

- Entonces, no te abriré.

- O me abres o echo la puerta abajo- le amenazó.

Estaba claro que iba a tener que jugar duro con Inuyasha para que contuviera los puños.

- Si intentas pegarle, me pondré en medio- le amenazó ella- y tendrás que tumbarme para llegar hasta él.

- ¡Maldita seas!

Lo había conseguido, Inuyasha se comportaría y no le pegaría. Cerró la puerta para quitar la cadena y volvió a abrirla. Inuyasha entró como un rayo, apartándola del camino, y no se detuvo hasta sostener a Tatsuki por las solapas de su camisa y levantarle del suelo. ¡Había osado engañarla! Corrió hacia ellos y puso sus manos sobre los brazos de Inuyasha en un vano intento por detenerle.

- ¡Me lo prometiste!

- No debiste haberme creído- gruñó- y no vuelvas a amenazarme con algo así, nunca.

Encima tenía que seguir sus normas, tendría cara dura.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir por aquí?- le sacudió- Yuka ha estado sola durante estos años intentando sacar adelante a su hijo, ¿sabes? Ha tenido mucho suerte de tener a su hermana pequeña con ella para ayudarla y de tenerme a mí para que le dé un poco de apoyo masculino con el niño.

- Yo… yo sólo quería recuperarla…

- ¡No te la mereces!- le espetó- Ella ahora es feliz. Por fin es feliz después de tantos años y tú no tienes ningún derecho a hacerle esto.

- Yo no quería dejarla… - unas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Tatsuki- yo la amaba… ¡Yo la amo!

Se le partió el alma al verle y escucharle. Ella le creía, podía ver en sus ojos que de verdad la amaba, tenía que amarla para plantarle cara a Inuyasha de esa forma. De repente, se sentía terriblemente identificada con Tatsuki, con su historia, sus sentimientos y la pena la atravesó. Aquella reacción por parte de Inuyasha se lo demostraba. Aunque supiera lo que en verdad ocurrió siete años atrás, él nunca la perdonaría, jamás. Siempre tendría esa espina clavada y nunca podría sacársela por más que ella hiciera. Inuyasha nunca la amaría.

Aquella verdad la golpeó como si fuera un puño, se le contrajo el estómago y se cayó de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida. Nunca había tenido nada que hacer con Inuyasha, nunca. Tendría que haber obedecido a su padre, haberse negado a hacer aquella apuesta, haberse contenido aquella noche. Se dejó llevar y todavía estaba pagando aquel maldito error. Después de siete años no había sido perdonada.

Inuyasha soltó a Tatsuki en cuanto vio que Kagome caía. ¿Se estaba desmayando?, ¿era su culpa? No quiso ser tan brusco con ella al empujarla y al faltar así a su palabra pero eran muchos los años que había estado maldiciendo a ese hombre por lo que le hizo a Yuka. Iban a la misma clase, fueron colegas e incluso amigos. Cuando eran pequeños jugaban a fútbol juntos, cuando eran mayores hacían los trabajos juntos. Él se lo presentó a Yuka con la certeza de que era un buen chico. Se equivocó. Cuando Yuka le confesó que estaba embarazada y que Tatsuki se había marchado al saberlo… quiso matarlo. Intentó averiguar dónde estaba para hacerle pagar pero su familia tenía dinero, mucho dinero y supieron esconderlo de todos.

Se arrodilló junto a Kagome y le apartó el cabello de la cara. Ella estaba en otra parte en ese momento, sus ojos no le miraban a él, ni a nada en concreto. Estaban en otra parte perdidos.

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Llamo a una ambulancia?

- ¡No!- le gritó- yo me ocuparé de ella y tú no te muevas.

Le pasó un brazo por debajo de las rodillas y otro por la espalda y la levantó en brazos. Justo cuando se enderezó, se escuchó el clic característico de la puerta de la entrada cuando estaba siendo abierta con una llave. Dirigió su mirada hacia allí y observó con horror a Yuka y a Setsu.

Yuka se quedó paralizada en la puerta de la entrada. La escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos parecía sacada de una de sus peores pesadillas. Inuyasha estaba de pies en el salón de su casa con toda la pinta de estar a punto de hacer pedazos a alguien, temblaba de rabia. Entre sus brazos se encontraba Kagome despierta pero parecía como si no estuviera presente. ¿Se habría desmayado? El tercer elemento le ponía la guinda al pastel. Tatsuki Mogonami, padre de su hijo, estaba allí de pies con la ropa descolocada como si hubieran estado agitándolo y los ojos fijos en su hijo.

Tuvo que agarrarse al marco de la puerta y respirar hondo para asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo en el apartamento que compartía con su hermana. Ella había decidido volver a la casa cuando descubrió que Kagome estaba sola y lo que se encontraba. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue que debía alejar a su hijo pequeño.

- Setsu, ve a jugar a la plaza.

- Pero…

- Hazme caso.

Setsu asintió con la cabeza y se marchó corriendo por el pasillo mientras cantaba una canción infantil.

- Yuka…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- cerró la puerta de un portazo- te largaste hace siete años dejándome embarazada y sola… - le acusó- ¿cómo te atreves a venir?

Inuyasha decidió dejar que Yuka le gritara y se desahogara primero para luego desahogarse él mismo y sentó Kagome en el sofá. Ella ya parecía encontrarse mejor y retorcía su camisa nerviosamente mientras musitaba algo ininteligible para él. ¿Le habría dado una bajada de tensión? Cosa extraña teniendo en cuenta que parecía haber tomado café minutos antes. Igual era en verdad su culpa por haberse comportado de esa forma. Odiaba tener que pedir disculpas.

- Kagome...

- Tengo que hacer algo.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ellos aún tienen salvación… - musitó- nosotros no…

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? No entendía nada y conociendo a Kagome podría ser cualquier estupidez la que estuviera cruzando su mente. Iba a intentar indagar un poco más en el asunto para ver si le sonsacaba algo más pero entonces ella se levantó y se interpuso entre Yuka y Tatsuki.

- Yuka, ¿por qué no le escuchas?

- ¿Escucharle?- le espetó- ¿te has vuelto loca?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté hace un par de semanas?- evocó el momento en que le habló del pasado- ¿recuerdas que las cosas no eran lo que parecían?

Yuka se quedó callada y dudosa al escucharla. Kagome le había contado su versión de lo ocurrido siete años atrás y teniendo en cuenta la de Inuyasha, todo encajaba como en un puzle. Inuyasha se negaba a escucharla hablar de aquella época y por ello se estaba perdiendo demasiado. ¿Ella también se equivocaba al no querer escuchar?, ¿qué perdía por prestarle un poquito de atención?

- Habla- decidió- dime por qué te fuiste.

Kagome suspiró aliviada al escucharla, había tomado una sabia decisión.

- ¿En serio vas a escuchar sus mentiras?

- ¡Tú te callas!

Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre el sofá con los labios apretados al escuchar a Kagome. Nunca la había escuchado tan enfadada y eso que él mismo había tenido el honor de provocar sus peores mosqueos.

- Yuka, verás…

Tatsuki tomó aire y rememoró cada detalle de lo sucedido siete años atrás.

_- ¿Estás embarazada?_

_Eso era terrible. A penas tenían dieciocho años y toda una vida por delante, era demasiado pronto para tener hijos y atarse. Él iba a ir a la universidad, había sido admitido en Harvard. Sus padres estaban tan orgullosos de él por sus notas y cuando se enteraran de aquello se sentirían tan decepcionados. Ellos ya odiaban bastante a Yuka por no tener dinero, por ser de clase media- baja. _

_- ¿Quieres que aborte?- le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos- es eso, ¿no?_

_- ¡No!- exclamó- nunca te pediría semejante barbaridad. Sólo estoy algo asustado…_

_- Yo también- musitó ella._

_- No te abandonaré, Yuka._

Ella misma sintió la melancolía al recordar aquel momento y continuó escuchando mientras un mar de lágrimas le asaltaba.

_- ¡Irás a Harvard y nos olvidaremos de esta horrenda historia!_

_- Pero Yuka…_

_- Hay muchas mujeres, olvídate de esa fresca._

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de sus propios padres. Sabía que odiaban a Yuka pero pedirle que la abandonara, que abandonara a su hijo… ¿Cómo podían ser capaces de pedirle algo así? Yuka era un ser humano, no merecía semejante trato por parte de unas personas que se creían mejores que ella por tener más billetes en la cartera. Yuka y ese hijo que estaba esperando valían mucho más que todo su dinero y todas las universidades del mundo._

_- Me quedo con Yuka- se reveló- nos casaremos y tendremos ese hijo. Buscaré un trabajo honrado que nos dé suficiente para vivir._

_- Eso será sobre mi cadáver._

Y así fue. No tuvo tiempo ni de volver a hablar con Yuka antes de encontrarse metido en una avión. Sus propios padres le habían drogado, sacado de su pueblo natal y arrastrado dentro de un avión. Desde entonces, estuvo vigilado por sus matones contratados y nunca pudo escapar de ellos. Cuando al fin consiguió que sus padres confiaran en él lo suficiente como para dejarle solo, ya había terminado su carrera de empresariales y estaba trabajando. Al principio, se sentía tan mal que no hacía otra cosa que beber y recordar a Yuka pero un día, despertó, salió de las continuas borracheras y sus resacas y decidió volver a buscarla.

- ¿No irás a creerle?- interrumpió Inuyasha.

- Claro que le creo… - se limpió las lágrimas- Tatsuki será muchas cosas pero no es un mentiroso.

Kagome observó como ambos se abrazaban con lágrimas en los ojos y por un momento se imaginó que eran Inuyasha y ella. Imaginó que por fin Inuyasha accedía a escucharle y que cuando ella le narraba todo lo sucedido, él la creía y la perdonaba. Se daban un gran abrazo, se besaban y se confesaban esos sentimientos de amor que por lo menos ella sentía. Sin embargo, no ocurriría así. Inuyasha no creía a Tatsuki, ¿por qué iba a creerla a ella?

Setsu escogió ese momento para volver a casa. Se quedó en el umbral de la puerta viendo como su madre abrazaba y besaba a un hombre, cosa que él no había visto nunca desde que nació. Yuka le sonrió al verle y se llevó una mano al pecho por el nerviosismo. Era raro presentar un padre a un hijo.

- Setsu, ¿sabes quién es este hombre?

El niño sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- Es tu papá, Setsu.

Como era lógico, Setsu no supo cómo debía reaccionar ante esa afirmación. Kagome se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano para acompañarle hasta ellos. Él agarró su mano agradecido y la siguió hasta donde se encontraba su padre, su recién aparecido padre. Cuando éste se inclinó para estar a su altura, Setsu no retrocedió, cuando le dio la mano, no tembló pero cuando tiró de él y lo abrazó, lloró. Ella también lloró. Se sentía terriblemente identificada con Tatsuki pero su caso era tan diferente.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado Inuyasha, completamente enfurruñado porque hubiera sido perdonado. Para él no estaba perdonado, igual que ella nunca estaría perdonada. Tal vez, fuera el momento de volver a la ciudad. En aquel pueblo ya no le quedaba nada.

Continuará…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15:**

Sabía que era cobarde marcharse de esa forma del pueblo, que Inuyasha la odiaría por ello y que su hermana no le dejaría olvidarlo pero era su única opción. Estaba harta de hacer como que nada ocurría cada vez que el diablo aparecía, estaba harta de negarse a sí misma lo que sentía en un vano intento por evitar más sufrimiento, estaba harta de ver una oportunidad de estar con él que era pisoteada cruelmente. Ese hombre le partía el corazón cada vez que ella se lo permitía y estaba segura de que si se quedaba allí, le rompería el corazón unas cien veces más. Era hora de volver a la ciudad, de expandir su negocio allí, de buscar un buen hombre que de verdad la quisiera y de olvidarse de él.

Podía marcharse tranquila en el sentido de que Yuka y su sobrino ya no estaban solos. Ahora tenían a Tatsuki, su legítimo padre. Un hombre con un buen trabajo como directivo de una gran empresa que era perfectamente capaz de mantenerlos con todas las comodidades del mundo y que además los adoraba. Sí, ellos estarían bien. Estaba segura de que irían a la ciudad a visitarla y ella también se pasaría a verlos en verano. Probablemente, se encontrara a Inuyasha casado con Kikio o con cualquier otra mujer pero rezaba para haber podido olvidarse de él. Ahora bien, había una única cosa que la dejaba intranquila. Naraku y la dichosa lista. Podía trasladar su demanda a Nueva York para llevarla desde allí pero era incapaz de olvidar lo que vio en su dormitorio, en el hotel en el que se hospedaba. Además, se marcharía a escondidas ya que si el jefe de policía se enteraba, no le dejaría marcharse. Había hablado con su madre del asunto y ella se había mostrado disgustada ya que como abogada insistía en que no tenía pruebas concluyentes y no le gustaba que tuviera que hacerlo a escondidas. A ella tampoco le gustaba hacerlo a escondidas.

Al día siguiente, a esa misma hora, estaría en un avión de camino a Nueva York. Ella se llevaría toda su ropa y zapatos y Yuka le enviaría sus pertenencias en un camión de mudanzas. De esa forma, nadie podría detenerla. Llevaba toda la mañana empacando sus cosas para que Yuka no tuviera problemas para enviárselo todo y su sobrino que ya parecía haber superado la impresión de conocer a su padre, se pasaba el día persiguiéndola para pedirle que no se fuera. Ella deseaba complacerle pero había demasiado dolor.

Dejó de empacar sus libros para dirigirse hacia su habitación y vaciar el tocador. Los objetos de tocador se los tendría que llevar con ella al día siguiente. Empezó a meterlo todo en una amplia bolsa de viaje cuando se topó con los cinco colgantes que Inuyasha le había regalado año tras año. Todos ellos eran preciosos y le gustaría lucirlos pero eso daría alas a algo que no existía ni existiría nunca. Agarró los cinco colgantes y llena de dolor los dejó caer sobre el tocador. No los llevaría consigo a la ciudad, sólo le traerían recuerdos demasiado dolorosos como para poder soportarlos.

Otra vez estaba empezando a llorar, necesitaría ir a un psicólogo cuando volviera a la ciudad para que le ayudara a superarlo. Agarró un pañuelo y empezó a sonarse la nariz mientras se repetía mentalmente que debía dejar de llorar. Ya había llorado suficiente en los últimos siete años. Estaba a punto de ir al baño a lavarse la cara cuando escuchó el sonido de unas pisadas que se dirigían hacia su habitación. Iba corriendo. ¿Ocurriría algo?

- ¡Kagome!

- Yuka…

- ¡Tienes que venir en seguida!

- ¿Por qué?- se levantó asustada- ¿qué ha pasado?

- El jefe de policía está abajo, pregunta por ti.

Justo lo que le faltaba. Se apresuró a secarse la cara húmeda por las lágrimas y se colocó bien el pelo antes de salir corriendo del apartamento. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse las zapatillas planas de estar en casa por sus preciados tacones. Le daba igual que el jefe la viera pequeña, ella se sentía enorme a su lado y no la intimidaría. Abrió la puerta del portal y salió. El jefe de policía estaba apoyado en su coche, esperándola.

- ¿Ocurre algo, jefe?

- Una fuente anónima me ha dicho que estás pensando en marcharte del pueblo.

¿Cómo diablos se había enterado?, ¿fuente anónima? Sólo Yuka, Tatsuki, Setsu y ella misma sabían que al día siguiente se marchaba para no volver. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Yuka por si era otro de sus planes para juntarla con Inuyasha pero su mirada le dijo que no fue ella. Setsu también parecía igual de sorprendido. El niño no quería que se marchara pero nunca la traicionaría.

- ¿Qué fuente anónima?

- Lo bueno de las fuentes anónimas es que no se sabe su nombre.

Al parecer el jefe de policía tenía ganas de pelea y ella empezaba a mosquearse.

- Pues esa fuente anónima le ha mentido…

- Espero que sea verdad. No me gustaría tener que detenerla porque esté huyendo cuando se trata de la principal sospechosa de una serie de asesinatos- sonrió- estará bajo estricta vigilancia para asegurarnos de que no se marcha.

Tenía que estar de broma. Ella tenía que marcharse al día siguiente, tenía un viaje a Nueva York para volver a empezar de cero con su vida. No podía retenerla allí, no podía hacerle eso. Ella ni siquiera era la asesina, era Naraku. Había intentado explicarle al jefe lo que vio en su habitación, su comportamiento extraño, lo ocurrido en su tienda pero él se seguía negando a creerla. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué podía hacer?

- Si hace eso me veré en la obligación de llamar a mi abogado- le amenazó- y le hará picadillo.

- Esperaré a su abogado- le aseguró- pero hasta entonces, de aquí no se mueve y es mi última palabra.

El jefe de policía le dio la espalda y ella aprovechó para hacerle un corte de mangas y mostrar lo furiosa que en verdad estaba. Observó temblando de pura rabia cómo se montaba en el coche y escupió en el suelo en cuando arrancó y se marchó.

- ¡Maldito sea!- gritó.

Yuka corrió hacia ella y le masajeó los hombros suavemente con la esperanza de lograr calmarla. Se alegraba infinitamente de que su hermana se quedara pero no le gustaba en absoluto el método. Ese asqueroso jefe de policía debería estar pudriéndose en la cárcel por corrupto y por pervertido ya que estaban.

- ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

Ella tampoco se lo explicaba. Habían guardado el secreto celosamente porque sabían qué ocurriría si el jefe de policía se enteraba. Hicieron las maletas y consiguieron cajas para empacar mintiendo a algunas personas conocidas. El camión de la mudanza había sido reservado para el día siguiente por la tarde, cuando Kagome ya estuviera pisando Nueva York. Saldrían de madrugada para llevarla al aeropuerto y que nadie les viera. ¿Qué demonios había fallado? Sabía que Setsu tampoco había dicho nada.

Se volvió cuando sintió las manos de Tatsuki rodeando su cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Éste le respondió con un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió. Él acababa de llegar, todavía no se había enterado de lo sucedido y se lo explicó. Al instante, el hombre frunció el ceño como si estuviera atando cabos y ella sospechó.

- Tatsuki, ¿le has dicho al jefe de policía que Kagome se iba?

Kagome al escucharla echó a andar hacia ellos y se le quedó mirando atentamente, a la espera de saber si tendría que partirle la cara.

- No, por supuesto que no le he dicho nada- respondió- a él no…

- ¿Cómo que a él no?- exclamó Kagome- ¿a quién se lo has dicho, entonces?

- Bu-bueno… Yuka me contó lo que ocurría entre Inuyasha y tú y pensé en ayudaros… y…- empezó a traspirar- se lo conté para que te detuviera… quería ayudarte como tú me ayudaste a mí y… bueno… podría haber sido él… - tragó con fuerza- son sólo suposiciones…

Kagome gritó echa una furia y empezó a correr hacia el taller de Inuyasha. Escuchó los gritos de Yuka y de Tatsuki intentando detenerla a su espalda pero ella no les hizo caso y terminó dejando de oírlos. Atravesó toda la plaza con sus zapatillas de estar en casa y le dio igual, los hombres se quedaron mirando sus pechos balanceándose por la falta de sostén y también le dio igual, tropezó y cayó en el suelo raspándose las rodillas y también le dio igual. No paró de correr, no se detuvo hasta que llegó al taller de Inuyasha. Kikio estaba allí, como no, sentada en una silla y con unas maletas junto a ella. ¿Se iba? Bueno eso a ella le daba igual.

Kikio se levantó al verla y la miró asustada por la furia que su rostro reflejaba tan claramente pero ella la ignoró. Lo único que quería en ese momento era romperle la cara a Inuyasha y gritarle hasta haberse desahogado. Vio sus pies debajo de un coche y no dudó ni un instante en tirar de ellos y sacarlo bruscamente de debajo del coche. Inuyasha se llevó la mano a la nariz que le estaba sangrando. Debía de haberse golpeado con algo cuando ella le sacó tan bruscamente y se alegraba. De esa forma se ahorraría el tener que romperle la nariz ella misma.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Kagome?- le gritó- ¡casi me rompes la nariz!

- Ojala te la hubiera roto… - musitó cargada de odio- ¡Eres lo peor Inuyasha Taisho!

- ¿Qué he hecho ahora?- utilizó un trapo manchado de aceite para detener la hemorragia de la nariz- yo estaba trabajando…

- ¡No finjas inocencia!- le interrumpió- Tatsuki te dijo que yo me iba a Nueva York, que me marchaba para no volver y tú se lo dijiste al jefe de policía- lo acusó- lo hiciste, ¿verdad?

- Yo no he hecho nada de eso- se defendió- es cierto que estaba muy enfadado contigo. Pretendías marcharte sin decirme nada, ni un adiós- parecía dolido- pero nunca te haría algo así.

- Entonces, ¿quién es el chivato anónimo?- prácticamente le escupió- esto es lo último que me esperaba de ti. No me torturas suficiente día tras día, ¿verdad?- se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- no tienes suficiente con provocarme las heridas, también tienes que hurgar en ellas… - las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- ¿Es que no voy a poder ser feliz nunca?

- Kagome, yo…

Alargó una de sus manos preocupado por sus palabras y por como temblaba todo su cuerpo. No soportaba verla llorar, a ella no.

- ¡No me toques!- se apartó- Ésta es la última vez que me la juegas….

Se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda. Se limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha las lágrimas y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la calle para marcharse cuando la voz de Kikio la detuvo.

- No te enfades con él, Kagome- le pidió- no ha sido él quien se lo ha dicho al jefe de policía. He sido yo.

Kagome se detuvo en su avance y se volvió sorprendida para mirarla. ¿Ella también lo sabía? Claro, Inuyasha debió decírselo cuando Tatsuki se lo dijo, parecía confiar mucho en ella, bastante más de lo que a ella le gustaría. A juzgar por su mirada, él estaba mucho más sorprendido que ella y parecía estar enfadándose.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- le espetó- ¡no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo!

- Sólo quería ayudaros…- musitó- vosotros deberíais…

- ¡Cállate!- le ordenó- tú no sabes nada…

- Sé que Inuyasha te ama y juraría que tú a él también- sus palabras volvieron a detener su avance- no os hagáis esto- le suplicó.

- Hazme un favor y cierra la boca.

- ¡No quiero!- le contestó a gritos- Estoy harta de ver cómo los dos os comportáis como un par de críos. Hace cinco años corté con Inuyasha porque él te miraba a ti y no a mí y ¿sabes?- dio un paso hacia delante- me he casado con un hombre al que amo con todo mi corazón y he tenido dos maravillosos hijos. Cuando vine a vender una lonja que Inuyasha y yo teníamos a nombre de los dos y os encontré, pensé que estaríais casados y tendríais hijos pero me equivoqué- respiró hondo- me encontré al mismo par de críos que se niegan a admitir lo que sienten y sólo viven para hacerle la vida imposible al otro. Sería tan fácil sólo si uno de los dos se olvidará de su orgullo y diera su brazo a torcer.

Kagome se quedó sin palabras. ¿Casada con un hombre al que amaba?, ¿con hijos? Estaba segura de que Inuyasha sabía todo eso pero no le dijo nada, se lo estuvo ocultando y permitió que a ella le carcomieran los celos. ¡Maldito desgraciado! Se enteraba de que no había hecho una cosa para descubrir que hizo otra que le dolía más incluso que la anterior.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Olvidadme los dos- les advirtió- no quiero volver a veros a ninguno.

- Kagome…

Inuyasha se levantó dispuesto a seguirla pero ella le lanzó una mirada tan cargada de odio que se quedó inmóvil en el sitio y observó consternado cómo se marchaba. Esa vez sí que la había perdido para siempre. Estaba furioso con Kikio.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

- Quería ayudarte…

- ¡Querías que ella me odiara!

- ¡No digas estupideces!- le reprochó- quería impedir que ella se fuera porque a ti te dolía. Te has tirado toda la noche dando vueltas por la casa sin pegar ojo, bebiendo cerveza, fumando y mirando fotos de ella.

- Eso es mi problema.

Ella lanzó un bufido y le arrancó el pañuelo de las manos para limpiarle ella misma la nariz.

- Sigo enfadado contigo, Kikio- le advirtió- yo si fuera tú no me acercaría tanto.

- Sé que no me harás daño- suspiró- los dos sois unos inmaduros.

- Insisto, no es tu problema.

- ¿Tanto te molesta que alguien intente ayudarte a ser feliz?- le preguntó- sé que la hermana de Kagome también lo intenta. Incluso ese tal Tatsuki quiere que seáis felices.

Inuyasha no contestó. Se limitó a mantener la mirada pétrea y a dejarse limpiar la herida mientras apretaba los puños a sus costados. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo intentara ayudarle. ¿Por qué no podían dejarles en paz? Solos. Estaba más que demostrado que se llevaban mil veces mejor cuando nadie intervenía entre ellos.

- Seguro que has imaginado en más de una ocasión que una Kagome vestida de blanco te acompañaba en el altar de una iglesia- sonrió- seguro que has fantaseado con su vientre redondeado por el hijo que estaríais esperando- terminó de limpiarle- y seguro que te has visto rodeado de niños idénticos a vosotros.

¡Maldita fuera por estar en lo cierto! Había fantaseado con todo eso una y mil veces desde la primera vez que vio a Kagome siete años atrás. La había imaginado con mil vestidos de novia diferentes, cada uno más bonito que el anterior. Sus manos habían sentido el irrefrenable deseo de acariciar su vientre redondeado por los meses de embarazo. Soñaba con un montón de niños que correteaban alrededor de ellos dos. El día anterior, todas esas fantasías se esfumaron. Si Kagome se marchaba nunca se cumplirían. Pensó mil formas para evitar que se fuera pero decidió que era decisión de ella y que no intervendría.

- ¡Basta!- le ordenó- ya he tenido suficiente por hoy…

- ¿Vas a dejar que se marche?- quiso convencerle- ¿no harás nada para evitarlo?

- ¿Estás sorda? Kagome no quiere volver a saber nada de mí.

- Eso son cosas que se dicen en caliente- le quitó importancia- si esperas un par de horitas y vas a verla seguro que te recibe.

Inuyasha dudaba que fuera tan sencillo pero asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el baño para coger el botiquín. Un poco más y hubiera tenido que ir a urgencias a que le recolocaran la nariz.

…..

Kagome estaba furiosa. Decidió ir a dar un paseo al río para intentar calmarse antes de volver a la casa. En primer lugar, quería partirle la cara a Tatsuki por contarle a Inuyasha su plan de volver a la ciudad. En segundo lugar, quería castrar a Inuyasha por contarle absolutamente todo a Kikio, por confiar tanto en ella. En tercer lugar, quería descuartizar a Kikio por haberse chivado al jefe de policía de su plan. En cuarto y último lugar, quería lanzarse al río y ahogarse. ¿Por qué su vida se estaba volviendo tan complicada? Cuando era una niña y solo iba al pueblo de vacaciones, era tan feliz. Sin embargo, el día en que empezó el instituto en ese sitio toda su vida se volvió complicada y dolorosa. Su padre no era el buen hombre que aparentaba ser, su hermana le ocultaba que estaba embarazada, sus compañeros de clase la perseguían como si fuera su juguete nuevo, su primer amor no le permitía olvidarle.

Se detuvo junto a una gran roca plana y se dejó caer sobre ella mientras pensaba en todo lo sucedido. Su vida era un auténtico desastre. No sabía exactamente cómo pero había tomado un rumbo que no le gustaba nada y ella se sentía a la deriva. Todo el mundo a su alrededor parecía saber exactamente qué debía hacer mientras que ella estaba tan sumamente perdida. Observaba a lo lejos a Inuyasha sonriéndole como sólo él sabía hacerlo pero cada vez que se intentaba acerca, él se alejaba más y más hasta que se volvía inalcanzable.

- Si pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo…

Cambiaría tantas cosas. Lo peor de todo era que por más que le doliera, no cambiaría a Inuyasha, no cambiaría el haberle conocido.

Cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó al río. Se quedó mirando fijamente las hondas que se formaron por el impacto y según se fueron disipando, una silueta empezó a formarse. No se distinguía la cara pero sí el uniforme. Llevaba el traje de la policía del pueblo. ¿Qué habría hecho esa vez? A lo mejor nada, a lo mejor era el agente designado para vigilarla. ¡Asco de vida!

- Agente…

No tuvo tiempo de terminar, ni de girarse. Vio reflejado en el agua cómo el agente levantaba lo que parecía una porra y trazaba un arco hasta golpear su nuca. La sorpresa por aquel acto no duró lo suficiente. A penas pudo pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir antes de hundirse en una profunda oscuridad.

….

Inuyasha se metió las manos en el bolsillo y se quedó mirando el edificio en el que vivía Kagome. Kikio había logrado convencerle para que fuera a visitar a Kagome e intentara detenerla. Desde luego, no se iría en unos días pero estaba seguro de que lograría conseguir el permiso gracias a su madre, la abogada. Él quería convencerla para que no se marchara nunca.

Empujó la puerta del portal descubriendo que estaba abierta y empezó a subir los escalones hasta llegar a su piso. No sabía exactamente qué iba a decirle, ni cómo iba a actuar pero debía mantener la calma y ser educado, todo un caballero, si pretendía que ella accediera a quedarse. ¿Y luego qué? Una vez que ella accediera a quedarse, ¿qué iba a ocurrir entre ellos dos?, ¿volverían a estar juntos de alguna forma?, ¿serían pareja?, ¿o se limitarían a ser vecinos? Era todo tan complicado.

Se detuvo delante del apartamento de Kagome y tocó el timbre. Esperó durante unos segundos hasta que Yuka le abrió por fin la puerta.

- Buena la has armado, Inuyasha- le regañó- Kagome estaba hecha un basilisco contigo. Supongo que si estás aquí es que te ha perdonado.

- No, venía para explicarle- observó con dolor las cajas a la espalda de Yuka- ¿puedes decirle que estoy aquí?

- No está en casa. Yo… bueno… - mustió- pensé que estaría contigo. No ha vuelto desde que se fue a buscarte.

Inuyasha se puso muy nervioso de repente. No tenía por qué preocuparse, seguro que ella estaba tan enfadada que se fue a dar una vuelta para calmarse pero él estaba preocupado. Estaba preocupado porque había un maldito asesino en serie suelto que debía de estar deseando rebanarle su bonita garganta.

Apartó a Yuka de su camino, entró en la casa y marcó en el teléfono fijo el número de móvil de Kagome. Ella era de las pocas personas en el pueblo que tenía móvil. Un toque, dos, tres…. Ocho, nueve. Colgó de un golpe el teléfono y empezó a transpirar y a respirar costosamente. Seguro que no le había ocurrido nada pero no le cogía el maldito teléfono. Estaba llamando desde su casa, ella pensaría que era Yuka, cogería el teléfono. Esperó en silencio pero no hubo signos de que devolviera la llamada.

- ¿Inuyasha?- Yuka le miró preocupada- ¿crees que le ha pasado algo?

- Puede que sean suposiciones estúpidas… estoy algo nervioso…

- Pero tú crees que le ha ocurrido algo.

Sin saber por qué le explicó todo lo que sabían sobre Naraku, sus sospechas y lo ocurrido en el taller cuando Kagome fue a partirle la cara. Yuka escuchó atentamente y a cada palabra su mirada se volvió más y más asustada.

- Creo que deberíamos llamar a la policía…

- ¿Y crees que harán algo?- le espetó- el jefe de policía la odia porque le rechazó y ella apenas lleva cuatro horas desaparecida. No nos harán ningún caso.

- Llamaré a Tatsuki y nos dividiremos para buscarla.

Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza y se levantó para comenzar con su búsqueda por el río y el bosque. Ojala no le hubiera ocurrido nada a Kagome.

…..

Le dolía muchísimo la cabeza y tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido y frío. Estaba tumbada sobre madera, lo sabía por la dureza y debía estar llena de humedades a juzgar por lo fría que estaba en esa época del año. Además, estaba tan blanda, parecía podrida. Removió las piernas inquieta e intentó frotarse los ojos con las manos pero las tenía atadas a la espalda con algo que estaba frío. ¿Serían unas esposas?

- Kagome, despierta…. Despierta… vamos, Kagome…

Reconocía esa voz, era la voz de Naraku. La estaba llamando, intentaba despertarla. ¿Por qué estaba con ella?, ¿la habría secuestrado?, ¿pretendía violarla y descuartizarla? Todo su cuerpo tembló por el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir. Luchó consigo misma para lograr abrir los ojos y cuando lo consiguió, no vio nada. Estaba todo muy oscuro y tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que sus ojos lograron hacerse a esa oscuridad y pudo distinguir algo. Cuando vio a Naraku se percató de que la situación era algo diferente a como ella la imaginaba.

Naraku estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas frente a ella. Tenía las dos manos encadenadas a una pared y la cara llena de moratones. La sangre seca se adhería a su piel y sus pantalones parecían manchados de orina. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?, ¿quién le habría dado esa paliza tan brutal?

- Naraku… ¿qué…?

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones- la interrumpió con una suave murmullo- él está en la otra habitación…

- ¿Quién?- inquirió.

- El asesino.

Entonces, el asesino no era Naraku. Pero, ¿por qué entonces tenía aquella lista?, ¿por qué todos los nombres estaban perfectamente ordenados según el orden en el que fueron asesinados? Se le ocurrió que el verdadero asesino podría haber puesto esa lista allí pero era algo demasiado extraño. La única verdad en ese momento era que Naraku y ella estaban encerrados, secuestrados en ese lúgubre lugar y que probablemente acabarían muertos.

Al escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas luchó contra la pesadez de su propio cuerpo hasta lograr sentarse en el suelo. Esperó a que la sombra de aquella silueta se acercara y cuando lo tuvo enfrente el corazón dejó de latirle.

- Tú…

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16:**

La última persona que esperaba encontrarse allí era a él. Alto como era, con una incipiente barriga cervecera, la barba canosa y descuidada, la nariz chata y la cabeza llena de calvas. Estaba ataviado con su típico uniforme de policía y la miraba con su ya característica lujuria. Sí, sin duda alguna, la última persona que esperaba descubrir como un asesino en serie era al jefe de policía. Aunque tampoco le extrañaba teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que insistía en culpabilizarla a ella.

Intentó retroceder pero le costaba incluso enfocar la vista por el golpe que había recibido. A su espalda sintió temblar a Naraku. Claro que estaba asustado; ese desgraciado debió de haberle dejado así y ella sería la siguiente. No tenía ninguna intención de dejarse golpear tan fácilmente pero el jefe de policía tampoco parecía tener la intención de golpearla. La miraba de la misma forma pervertida que siempre desde que se conocieron y un destino peor empezó a formarse en su mente. Tal vez prefiriera que le dieran una paliza a ser violada por ese espécimen.

- ¿Sorprendida?

Encima tenía la poca vergüenza de cachondearse ante ella. Al principio sí, estaba realmente sorprendida pero al paso de los segundos, se percató de que no le parecía para nada extraño. Le creía capaz de eso y mucho más.

- La verdad es que no mucho…

- Siempre has sido demasiado lista para ser tan bonita- se acuclilló cerca de ella- recuerda que a los hombres no les gustan las mujeres listas…

- ¡Eso será a los imbéciles como tú!

- Deberías aprender a contener tu lengua, mujer- le advirtió- puedes hacer cosas más útiles con ella.

Más quisiera él que utilizara su lengua para darle placer pero eso sólo ocurriría sobre su cadáver descuartizado. Ni aunque la amenazara a punta de pistola accedería a hacerle semejante cosa. Sólo existía un hombre en el planeta con el que lo haría voluntariamente y probablemente, nunca volvería a verlo. Iba a morir y la última vez que se vieron discutieron y le dijo unas cosas realmente feas. De repente se arrepentía mucho de haberle tratado de esa forma y se daba cuenta de que no hubiera sido capaz de irse a la ciudad sin arreglar las cosas con él. Quedar aunque fuera en tablas.

Esos serían sus últimos minutos de vida, ya no tenía que sufrir por amor. Aprovecharía cada segundo para repetir una y otra vez lo mucho que amaba a Inuyasha. Por primera vez sería libre para poder expresarlo y moriría feliz sabiendo que él estaría bien, a salvo. Sería una auténtica lástima que se viera involucrado.

- ¡A ti desde luego que no!- le espetó- ¡No le llegas a Inuyasha ni a la suela de los zapatos!

Sus palabras le cabrearon pero eso a ella le daba igual porque había dicho lo que tantas ganas tenía de decir desde hacía siete años. Él alzó su mano y la abofeteó de tal forma que se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero consiguió mantenerse sentada y volvió a alzar la mirada en un claro desafío. Ya podía enterarse de que a Kagome Higurashi no iba a amedrentarla tan fácilmente. Lucharía hasta el último aliento, no tenía nada que perder.

- Siempre has sido demasiado altiva…

El jefe de policía se levantó y se dirigió hacia una esquina de la lúgubre habitación. Agarró una silla y la arrastró hasta el centro de la habitación. Se sentó en ella y los miró hasta que se hartó del silencio y comenzó a hablar.

- Tu amiguito Naraku ya lo sabe todo pero a ti, ¿no te gustaría saberlo antes de morir?

¿Saber todo? Era más que obvio todo. El jefe de policía había asesinado a toda esa gente pero le quedaba el interrogante de la lista que tenía Naraku. ¡Maldita sea! En realidad no sabía nada, estaba todo tan confuso y se negaba a pedirle una explicación por más que deseara descubrirlo antes de morir. Su explicación llegó por sí sola y no pudo menos que sentirse aliviada por no tener que suplicar. ¡Bendito orgullo masculino! Siempre tenían que fardar de sus hazañas.

- Naraku Tatewaki es mi sobrino- cruzó los brazos delante del pecho- su padre falleció hace un año.

- ¡Mi padre no falleció!- escuchó gritar a su espalda- ¡tú lo mataste!

- Bueno, yo sólo adelanté los acontecimientos- le corrigió- él estaba enfermo, agonizando y yo aceleré el proceso un poco para darle paz.

- ¡Y una mierda!

El jefe de policía le lanzó una mirada amenazante y sonrió de forma diabólica antes de continuar.

- Quemé cualquier cosa que pudiera relacionarlo conmigo pero al parecer no me deshice de todo- gruñó- nunca imaginé que mi hermano hubiera sido capaz de guardar en su caja fuerte todas las pruebas del crimen…

- ¿Pruebas del crimen?, ¿qué crimen?, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando?

- ¡Cuéntale la verdad!- le ordenó Naraku- ¡Cuéntale cómo hace treinta años un grupito de gente del pueblo os juntasteis para matar y robar a personas inocentes!- continuó- ¡Cuéntale con cuánto dinero os hicisteis!- su voz fue perdiendo fuerza- cuéntale… que su padre… su padre era uno de vosotros…

¿Su padre? ¡La lista! Su padre estaba el último de la lista que tenía Naraku sobre el escritorio de su habitación de hotel. Su nombre estaba tachado, por supuesto que estaba tachado. Su padre murió cinco años atrás debido a un infarto. Fue una muerte totalmente natural, no un asesinato. Su nombre fue tachado como si quisieran borrar cualquier recuerdo de él.

- Mi hermano me descubrió, no me quedó más remedio que liquidarlo- suspiró- ¿quién iba a pensar que su hijo viajaría hasta aquí para vengar su muerte?

¿Naraku estaba allí para vengar el asesinato de su padre? Aquella historia cada vez se volvía más extraña y más confusa. Se estaba empezando a perder.

- Estás confundida, ¿verdad?- el jefe cogió aire y continuó con la historia- todos ganamos mucho dinero con aquellos crímenes e hicimos un pacto. Todos poseíamos unas copias de los mismos papeles que tenía mi hermano. Esos documentos nos incriminaban a todos. Si uno caía, los arrastraría a todos con él. Fue una forma de asegurar nuestra lealtad.

- Entonces, ¿cómo es que tu hermano tenía unos documentos idénticos?

Sin quererlo había acabado preguntando, metiéndose en la historia de lleno como si formara parte de ella. De hecho, al estar allí, pasaba a formar parte de esa historia.

- Alguien debió traicionarnos, por eso los estoy matando- sacó su pistola y empezó a limpiarla con la manga.

- Mi padre no tenía dinero…

- El dinero de tu padre pasó a los otros siete al morir, era la orden que había sido dada a la cuenta y lo mismo ocurre con los demás.

No se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Toda aquella gente, era gente querida y respetada en el pueblo. Eran unos pueblerinos normales, con trabajo normales, que simpatizaban con todo el mundo y no tenían ninguna clase de problema nunca. Era la clase de gente que saludaba por la calle cuando te la cruzabas aunque no te conocieran, era la clase de gente que te hacía un favor sin preguntar, la clase de gente por la que ella pondría la mano en el fuego para probar su honradez. ¿Acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco?

Agachó la cabeza y luchó por contener las lágrimas y evitar de esa forma parecer débil. No le costaba creer que su padre estuviera metido en algo turbio, él nunca había sido trigo limpio y no se molestaba tanto en disimular ante nadie. Sin embargo, nunca se imaginó tan siquiera que su padre fuera capaz de asesinar y robar. ¿Era hija de un criminal?

- ¿Sabes por qué tu padre y los Taisho se llevaban tan mal?

Era algo que siempre se había preguntado pero nunca encontró una respuesta.

- El día en que tu padre asesinó a una pareja de viejecitos en su casa, se cruzó con ellos- se recostó en la silla- los Taisho estaban paseando, en una cita por esa calle y se encontraron de frente. El padre de Inuyasha le preguntó qué hacía saliendo de esa casa pero él no contestó y al día siguiente se descubrió el asesinato. El viejo Inu no Taisho siempre sospechó de él y lo tuvo muy vigilado desde entonces.

Ella pensaba que se llevaban mal porque todo el mundo adoraba a los padres de Inuyasha, porque eran muy queridos por todo el pueblo pero en realidad, era algo mucho más complejo.

- ¿Y los demás no sospecharán?- quiso ponerlo nervioso- podrían delatarte ahora que…

- Podrían pero no lo harán- le quitó el seguro a su pistola- no lo harán porque yo soy el jefe de policía. Los tengo bien cogidos a todos.

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?- de repente lo vio muy claro- ¡el dinero!

- Muy bien, chica lista- sonrió mostrando sus dientes verdosos por el tabaco- cada vez se está engrosando más la cuenta por sus muertes y cuando termine con el último, todo será mío. Ninguno esperaba que yo acabara siendo el jefe de policía y gracias a eso los tengo bajo control a todos.

- Esas pruebas… si ellos las enseñan…

- ¿A quién se las van a enseñar?- se rió- ¿a mí?

- Podrían ir a otro condado o…

- Es jurisdicción de éste. Además, les tengo prohibido cruzar la frontera, si lo hacen serán arrestados. Ya me inventaré que han robado algo.

Los tenía bien agarrados a todos y si intentaban cualquier cosa estarían perdidos. Ni siquiera podían luchar para salvar su vida. Quería hacer como que no le importaran porque todos eran criminales, incluido su padre pero le parecía muy injusto. La ley tenía que juzgarles y no ser asesinados por uno de sus supuestos camaradas.

- Te preguntarás, ¿qué pintas tú en esta historia?- cruzó una pierna sobre la otra- en principio nada porque tú no tenías el dinero de tu padre, ni las pruebas ya que las robé antes de que limpiarais su casa. Pero descubrí más tarde que me vendría muy bien tener un chivo expiatorio que cargara con los asesinatos. Supongo que apareciste en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

- Tus ridículas sospechas sobre mí no se sostienen, nadie te cree.

- En eso te equivocas- volvió a sonreír- no me cree tu séquito de admiradores o tu hermana que es cómplice pero el resto del pueblo me creerá y querrán que te pudras en la cárcel. ¿Debo recordarte cuál es tu reputación?

Su reputación en el pueblo era pésima tirando a algo peor. Todos pensaban que era una fresca, roba novios, roba maridos, atrevida y en general una desvergonzada. No, no recibiría ninguna ayuda.

- Pero mis planes cambiaron cuando mi sobrino descubrió que yo era el tío que estaba buscando- suspiró- tuve que añadirle y cambiar el final. Os mataré a los dos y diré que erais cómplices y os matasteis el uno al otro al no estar de acuerdo en asuntos de dinero- afirmó- después de la paliza que te dio en tu tienda todo el mundo se lo creerá.

A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, de recordar aquel día cuando el jefe de policía levantó la pistola y apretó el gatillo. El sonido del disparo inundó toda la habitación y durante unos largos segundos se quedó paralizada, totalmente estática en el sitio. Al escuchar el gemido de angustia a su espalda, giró la cabeza y empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas que tanto le estaba costando contener, por fin se escaparon.

- Naraku…

Estaba vivo. Abrió los ojos con infinito esfuerzo y tragó hondo para mantenerse despierto ante ella. Le había disparado en el hombro derecho. No pretendió matarlo con ese disparo, sólo quiso hacerle sufrir. Escuchó el mecanismo de la pistola en movimiento y buscó una rápida solución para evitar el desastre.

- ¡Espera!- gritó- ¡Mírale cómo está! Nadie se creerá que yo, siendo tan menuda, le he dado esa paliza a alguien tan grande y superior a mí.

El jefe de policía se lo pensó mejor al escuchar esas palabras y le volvió a poner el seguro a la pistola.

- Acabo de tener una idea mejor. Diré que os descubrí, me peleé con Naraku y le disparé pero logró huir. Cuando volvió a su escondite se encontró con que su chica había sido violada por… por… por Inuyasha Taisho- chasqueó la lengua como si fuera el plan perfecto- al verla así, le dispara y le mata. Segundos después, yo llego a la cabaña y le disparo. Seré un héroe.

- Inuyasha no me violaría, nunca haría algo así…- aseguró- ¡nadie te creerá!

- Todo el pueblo sabe que Inuyasha te persigue como un perrito faldero. Será fácil preparar una escena que le incrimine.

¡Perfecto! Iba a violarla ese asqueroso y luego a matarla. El plan mejoraba por momentos. Fue en ese momento cuando se percató de otra cosa importante, otro terrible fallo en el plan.

- Tu plan sigue sin sostenerse, agente- casi escupió esa última palabra- te faltan tres…

- Kageromaru ya está muerto- aseguró- le maté hoy mismo y lo he preparado de tal forma que sea encontrado mañana hacia esta misma hora- se miró el reloj- la autopsia dejará claro que fue asesinado antes de vuestra muerte y será incluido en el caso.

- Faltan otros dos- frunció el ceño.

- Hatsi sufrirá un accidente automovilístico totalmente casual cuando le fallen los frenos del coche. Otro crimen que se unirá al expediente de Inuyasha- se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo mientras hablaba- en cuanto a Kagura… digamos que la tengo bajo control. No es necesario matarla.

En resumidas cuentas, se la estaba tirando. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio se acostaría con el jefe de policía. Por lo tanto, veía muy claro el motivo de aquella relación. Kagura se acostaba con él para conseguir inmunidad y vivir más tiempo.

- ¿Y qué harás con todo ese dinero?

- En un año, cuando ya no haya sospechas, me marcharé del pueblo con Kagura.

Lo tenía todo bien atado, nunca lo imaginó tan inteligente pero siempre supo que era malvado.

- Ahora, voy a asegurar el perímetro y después te haré gritar como una perra…

Él parecía feliz ante la perspectiva de forzar a una mujer, ella se sentía asqueada. Cuando se levantó y la pistola estuvo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, retrocedió instintivamente, sin poder controlar su propio cuerpo. Por un momento, creyó que iba a dispararle en la cara.

- No te asustes, pequeña. No me gusta violar chicas muertas, prefiero que se retuerzan. Además, no quiero mancharme de sangre.

El jefe de policía se acercó a Naraku para darle una patada en el hombro herido y después salió de la casa. Tan rápido como la puerta se cerró a su espalda, Kagome avanzó con las rodillas para acercarse a Naraku y comprobar su estado. Estaba fatal, esa herida de bala tenía muy mala pinta. Si un médico no le veía pronto, acabaría muerto. De hecho, ambos morirían en esa cabaña si no lograban escapar aprovechando ese momento. Pero, ¿cómo? No tenía forma de librar sus manos de las esposas y tampoco sería capaz de desencadenar a Naraku. Por primera vez en su vida, odió ser la típica chica que tenía que ser rescatada.

- Inuyasha… - murmuró.

- ¿Me llamabas?

¡Era la voz de Inuyasha! Se volvió y lo encontró entrando por la puerta que daba a la otra habitación de la cabaña. ¿Cómo era posible?

- ¿Co- cómo?

- Te estaba buscando, desapareciste- avanzó hacia ella- Yuka y Tatsuki te buscan por el pueblo y yo decidí venir por aquí porque sé que sueles pasear por la zona del río y el bosque. No iba a adentrarme tanto pero tuve un mal presentimiento. Llegué a esta cabaña y he escuchado todo lo que ha dicho ese hijo de puta- apretó los puños- ¡lo lleva claro si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te viola y te mata!

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a Inuyasha. Él la estaba buscando porque estaba preocupado por ella, porque pensaba que podría haberle ocurrido algo malo. Había llegado hasta allí como si estuviera siguiendo un rastro invisible, impulsado por un presentimiento y la encontró. Sabía todo lo que planeaba el jefe de policía y no iba a dejarla tirada.

- Inuyasha…

- No digas nada- se arrodilló- ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Inuyasha empezó a rebuscar entre su cabello hasta dar con una de sus horquillas y la sacó. La manipuló entre sus manos hasta poner recto el gancho y manipuló con él la cerradura de las esposas hasta que se escuchó el clic que indicaba que había sido abierta. Kagome se acarició las muñecas doloridas y aceptó su ayuda para levantarse del suelo. Todavía estaba un poco mareada pero era capaz de caminar por sí misma.

- Tienes que soltar a Naraku.

- ¡Y una mierda!- exclamó más alto de lo que hubiera deseado- ese tipejo casi te mata…

- ¡No pienso dejarlo aquí!- le rebatió- o me ayudas o me quedo aquí…

- ¡Maldita seas!

De mala gana se acercó a las cadenas que mantenían preso a Naraku y las manipuló hasta lograr abrirlas. Entre los dos le ayudaron a levantarse y se pasaron sus brazos sobre los hombros para intentar cargar con él. Salieron por la puerta principal pero Inuyasha la hizo desviarse hacia la espesura del bosque, lejos del camino. La verdad es que tenía lógica.

Caminaron durante unos minutos pero se detuvieron al escuchar un disparo demasiado cerca de su posición. El jefe de policía ya debía de haber descubierto que habían escapado y les perseguía. ¿Sabría por dónde se fueron?, ¿sospecharía que Inuyasha estaba por allí? Si les encontraba estarían muertos los tres. Tembló de miedo al pensar que por su culpa, Inuyasha podría morir. Él vino a rescatarla, tal y como lo haría un príncipe o un héroe y ella iba a arrastrarlo hacia una muerte segura.

- Kagome, escúchame atentamente- apoyó a Naraku contra un árbol- quiero que te quedes aquí con Naraku hasta que yo vuelva.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Voy a distraerle.

- ¡No!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha había salido corriendo y tomaba el mismo camino por el que ellos habían llegado hasta ese punto. Se estaba arriesgando muchísimo por salvarle la vida a los dos, demasiado. ¿Y si el jefe de policía le mataba? No dudaba que Inuyasha fuera capaz de defenderse, de esquivarle pero él no tenía armas y aquel desgraciado sí. Si le disparaba, Inuyasha no era como Superman, no sobreviviría. No podía dejar que arriesgara su vida de esa manera.

- Naraku, no te muevas de aquí- le ayudó a sentarse- y no hagas ningún ruido.

- Pero Kagome…

Ella no le escuchó. Al igual que Inuyasha salió corriendo por el mismo camino que él había tomado. Escuchaba algunos ruidos, gritos, insultos, los animales también gritaban y se removían en los árboles. De repente, el sonido de un disparo cortó el aire y ella se detuvo petrificada por lo que eso suponía. El arma la tenía el jefe de policía, él era quien debía de haber disparado. Todo se había quedado en silencio después de que se oyera el disparo. Inuyasha, ¿estaba muerto?

Las lágrimas la inundaron hasta casi cegarla y ella empezó a correr una vez más con todas sus fuerzas. Se cortó con las ramas en piernas y brazos, se tropezó en más de una ocasión pero volvió a levantarse, el aire le faltaba de forma exagerada pero lo ignoró. Habían matado a Inuyasha, a su Inuyasha, a su amor. Le daba igual que la matara a ella también pero antes lucharía hasta hacerle pagar por su terrible crimen. Acababan de arrancarle un pedazo de alma, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que mereciera la pena seguir viviendo. Tal vez, hubiera deseado alejarse de él pero eso no significaba que no le importara. Al contrario, significaba que le importaba demasiado.

Saltó un tronco podrido y apareció en un claro. Inuyasha estaba de pies, vivo y sin ninguna herida. Sólo tenía algún desgarrón en la ropa. El jefe de policía estaba tendido en el suelo con un agujero de bala en el pecho. El arma estaba tirada en el suelo.

- Gracias…

Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara mientras lloraba dando gracias a Dios por haber salvado la vida de Inuyasha.

Continuará…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17:**

Marcharse del pueblo había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho en toda su vida. Marcharse requería dejar a Yuka y a Setsu y verlos solo en verano y en navidad. Marcharse suponía dejar de respirar el aire puro de aquel lugar y cambiarlo por la contaminación de la ciudad. Marcharse le obligaba a volver la espalda a todo cuanto había adorado desde su tierna infancia. Marcharse significaba renunciar a su amor por Inuyasha, abandonarlo.

Habían pasado cinco meses desde el día en que se fue y aunque su amor no correspondido le destrozara el alma, le tranquilizaba pensar que todo había acabado bien para los demás, sobre todo para Yuka y para Setsu. Yuka había ganado un marido y Setsu había ganado un padre. Vivían en una gran casa y ya no tenían problemas para llegar a fin de mes. Houjo había ascendido y se trataba del nuevo jefe de policía del pueblo. Un hombre justo y apuesto (todo sea dicho) que luchaba día tras día por traer la paz. Kikio había vuelto a su hogar con su marido y con sus hijos y aunque nunca consiguieran terminar de llevarse bien, pactaron una tregua y fin de las hostilidades. En cuanto al asunto de la demanda y de Naraku, todo se había visto solucionado sin necesidad de un tribunal.

_- Kagome…_

_Al escuchar su nombre se giró y se encontró de frente con Naraku. Éste tenía la cara llena de los hematomas formados por los golpes pero aun así conservaba cierto atractivo. La observaba desde la altura con una sonrisa y su hombro vendado hasta el cuello. Llevaba un cabestrillo para evitar moverlo de más._

_- ¿Cómo te encuentras?_

_- El doctor me ha dicho que me recuperaré sin problemas pero me quedará cicatriz… - suspiró- bueno, dicen que a las chicas les gustan las cicatrices._

_- Nos encantan- le aseguro._

_Naraku sonrió ante su respuesta y su mirada se tornó melancólica cuando vio la tienda cerrada. Estaba recordando lo sucedido y ella misma podía percatarse de lo mal que se estaba sintiendo. Quiso decirle que estaba perdonado pero no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca. Inuyasha se interpuso entre los dos y le lanzó una mirada desafiante. Él no lo había olvidado y no iba a perdonarle._

_- Inuyasha, déjale- le suplicó- le he perdonado._

_- ¿Perdonado?, ¿por qué?_

_- Es esquizofrénico- le explicó- no fue su culpa. _

_- Esquizo… ¿qué?_

_Naraku le explicó lo que era e incluso le mostró un justificante médico que Inuyasha le arrancó de las manos para comprobar su autenticidad. Le explicó que eran trastornos mentales crónicos, caracterizados por alteraciones en las percepciones o la expresión de la realidad. La explicación continuaba así pero ella no recordaba mucho más de lo dicho. Lo único que sabía era que Naraku olvidó tomar su medicación ese día y no pudo controlarse. Además, le extendió un cheque para pagar los desperfectos y esa vez, ella lo aceptó. Sin embargo, Inuyasha seguía sin estar satisfecho y lo demostró._

_- No quiero volver a verte cerca de Kagome- le amenazó._

_- Ni se me ocurre…_

En ese momento se sintió amada pero todo debió ser una ilusión, la ilusión de una chica estúpida.

- Buyo, ¿crees que él querría saberlo?

El gato maulló y se subió sobre el sofá para que le acariciara. Ella lo subió sobre su ya abultado vientre de seis meses de embarazo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Cuando se fue de la ciudad estaba embarazada de un mes, embarazada del hijo de Inuyasha. Ella lo descubrió a las dos semanas de llegar a la ciudad. En esos meses se había planteado en al menos un centenar de ocasiones llamarle por teléfono y contárselo pero siempre se acobardaba. Recordaba con amargura el último momento que pasaron juntos y se sentía estúpida.

Inuyasha no la amaba, por lo menos no como a ella le gustaría. La deseaba, la apreciaba más que a otras mujeres, estaba hasta dispuesto a casarse con ella pero no la amaba. Ella necesitaba un hombre que la amase y no podía vivir con él sabiendo que en cualquier momento se podría enamorar de otra y marcharse. No quería ser un lastre junto al hijo que estaba esperando con tanta alegría.

_- Kagome, no te vayas- le suplicó- aquí está tu vida._

_- ¡No!- exclamó- aquí no está mi vida… - musitó- ¡Mi vida está en la ciudad!_

_- ¡Mientes!- le espetó- tú adoras estar aquí, lo sé._

_Kagome desvió la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos y se volvió hacia su armario para sacar su rebeca favorita de uno de los cajones. Apartó la tapa de la maleta y la metió sin ningún cuidado debido a los nervios._

_- Tú no sabes nada…_

_- Yo tengo la culpa de que te vayas, ¿verdad?- le apartó las manos de la maleta y las acarició con la suyas- soy un capullo integral, lo sé. Deja que te compense._

_- Ya has intentado compensarme demasiadas veces._

_Se desasió de su agarre y continuó sacando las pocas prendas que quedaban dentro de su armario para guardarlas en la maleta. Se marchaba al día siguiente y ya nada iba a detenerla. Había retrasado su viaje durante dos largas semanas, ya era más que suficiente. Todo el asunto del jefe de policía, los crímenes, lo ocurrido años atrás… todo estaba solucionado y ella no pintaba nada allí. _

_- ¡Márchate Inuyasha!- le gritó al ver que continuaba allí- no quiero verte._

_Él no se mostró acongojado por sus gritos, al contrario. Rompió la pequeña distancia entre los dos, la atrapó entre sus brazos y le dio uno de los mejores besos que habían compartido. Un beso que al principio fue apasionado, salvaje y con el paso de los segundos e fue tornando tierno y suave. Alguien entró en la habitación, escuchó los pasos, pero al verles se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ella hizo como que no los había oído y continuó con el beso hasta que se percató de que todo aquello era una maldita locura._

_Apartó a Inuyasha de un empellón en el plexo solar y se volvió una vez más hacia la maleta con manos temblorosas para continuar con lo suyo. Aquel maldito beso la había desarmado totalmente._

_- Cásate conmigo, Kagome._

_Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, permitiendo que la prenda cayera al suelo, sobre sus pies. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle y le vio tan serio, hablando tan en serio, que por un momento estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos. Inuyasha le pedía matrimonio a ella, le pedía algo mucho más serio que lo que habían tenido hasta entonces. Si era capaz de pedirle matrimonio, podría sentir algo más profunda por ella de lo que imaginaba. Un rayo de esperanza se abrió paso dentro de su corazón, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Tenía que saberlo, tenía que saber por qué se lo había pedido._

_- ¿Por qué?- le preguntó- ¿por qué quieres que nos casemos?_

_- Porque así no te marcharás… te quedarás conmigo…_

_No era la respuesta que esperaba pero era mejor que otra cosa. Quería que se quedara con ella, estaba claro que le costaba hablar. A lo mejor podía sacarle qué era lo que sentía si seguía insistiendo. Con Inuyasha había que avanzar poco a poco, le costaba mucho expresar lo que sentía._

_- ¿Por qué quieres que me quede contigo?_

_- Porque… porque tú y yo… ¿hacemos buena pareja?- sonó más a pregunta que a otra cosa- y nos llevamos muy bien en la cama… y… bueno… discutimos mucho pero siempre nos arreglamos…_

_Tal vez se apresuraba al preguntar aquello pero tenía que arriesgarse, tenía que saberlo._

_- ¿Qué sientes por mí, Inuyasha?_

_Él se quedó callado, frío, tenso cuando ella le preguntó aquello. Sin duda, no se esperaba que ella le preguntara algo así._

_- Bu-bueno… yo… te deseo…_

_- ¿Sólo eso?- preguntó decepcionada._

_- ¡No! Hay más… - tragó hondo- me caes bien, eres graciosa y tienes carácter. Nadie en el pueblo se atreve a gritarme como tú._

_- ¿Y ya está?, ¿te caigo bien?_

_No se podía creer que Inuyasha fuera tan idiota como para decirle algo así. _

_- Eres preciosa y estás muy buena._

_Ya había escuchado suficiente. Pensó que si insistía podría sacar de él algo por lo que mereciera la pena quedarse pero estaba claro que Inuyasha no veía más allá de un polvo. Se preocupaba por ella y lo agradecía pero se preocupaba por ella lo mismo que podría hacerlo por su hermana. No tenía ningún sentido continuar con esa tontería._

_- ¡Marcharte!- señaló la puerta- ¡no quiero verte!_

_- Pero, Kagome…_

_Dejó de hablar y empezó a actuar. Se dirigió hacia él, alzó su mano derecha y la bajó con fuerza hasta propinarle una sonora bofetada en la mejilla. Él la miró encolerizado y estaba tan sorprendido por el acto que se dejó arrastrar hasta el pasillo, fuera de la habitación, sin rechistar. Una vez fuera, frunció el ceño e intentó volver a entrar pero ella se mantuvo firme en el umbral de la puerta y le lanzó una mirada amenazante. _

_- No me eches, Kagome._

_- ¿Qué sientes por mí?- insistió._

_- Yo… bueno… ¡ya te lo he dicho!- se defendió._

_- ¡Eso no es suficiente!_

_Estaba furiosa con él, furiosa porque jugara con sus sentimientos de esa forma. No podría agradecerle más a Dios el que hubiera salvado su vida pero no pensaba convertirse en su juguetito. Todo tenía un límite._

- Nada es sencillo- musitó.

Buyo volvió a maullar como si estuviera confirmando sus palabras y se bajó de su vientre para dirigirse hacia la cocina, a su cuenco de comida. Kagome le siguió con la mirada y después se levantó ella misma del sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ese día no había recogido el correo y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde. Bajó en el ascensor y sacó su correspondencia del buzón. Mientras volvía a subir, leyó el remite de tocas las cartas. Catálogos de moda, publicidad de los restaurantes chinos, una carta de Yuka, facturas, más publicidad y una carta de Inuyasha. Lo de siempre.

Sacó sus llaves para abrir la puerta de su apartamento cuando de repente cayó en la cuenta de lo que acababa de ver y se le cayó la correspondencia de las manos. ¿Una carta de Inuyasha? Se arrodilló como buenamente pudo con su avanzado embarazo y recogió todas las cartas poniendo la de Inuyasha en primer lugar. ¿De dónde había sacado su dirección? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le escribía?

Entró apresuradamente en su apartamento y dejó caer las demás cartas al suelo. Tenía en sus manos la única carta que le interesaba de todo el montón. La abrió con mucho cuidado de no dañar el sobre y observó fascinada la bonita caligrafía de Inuyasha.

_Mi Kagome:_

_Acabo de vivir los cinco peores meses de toda mi vida. Cuando te fuiste siete años atrás se me partió el alma pero en esta última ocasión, he estado a punto de morirme de tristeza. No sé qué me haces pero cuando te tengo cerca me siento vivo y cuando te alejas, el mundo se llena de sombras y de espectros. _

_Tu hermana me lo ha contado todo. Probablemente te enfades con ella un poco pero perdónale porque sólo piensa en tu bienestar. ¿Tu padre fue el culpable de todo? Siento decir que no me extraña. Nunca se llevó bien con mi familia y ambos sabemos el terrible motivo pero… ¿prohibirnos estar juntos?, ¿cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerte eso? Yuka me contó cómo te arrastró hasta la ciudad, me contó que tú no querías irte, que te querías quedar conmigo y nada podría haberme hecho más feliz. En esta ocasión, te has ido por tu propio pie, porque has querido hacerlo y porque yo soy un idiota, lo admito._

_Son siete largos años los que llevamos haciéndonos daño, dentro de nada serán ocho. Largos años en los que nos hemos dedicado a fastidiarnos el uno al otro, en maquinar toda clase de maldades para ver cómo el otro se retuerce de dolor. Tú te has hartado de toda esa mierda y no te puedo culpar por ello. Eso sí, aunque ya te haya perdido hay algo que debí decirte en tu habitación, algo que debo decir o no podré morir en paz cuando me llegue el día._

_¿Qué siento por ti? Cada vez que veo tu bonita sonrisa me quedo paralizado; tus intensos ojos me hipnotizan; tu reluciente cabello me embriaga; tu cuerpo me hace pensar en cosas realmente obscenas (no voy a mentir). Pero eso no es todo. El mundo se detiene cuando tú no estás conmigo y en cuanto apareces todo da mil vueltas, como si estuviera montado en la mejor montaña rusa del mundo. Aquel día, cuando fuiste secuestrada, estaba dispuesto a morir por ti y todavía lo estoy. Por todo esto y más, me he dado cuenta de que… ¡Te amo!_

_Gracias por existir, Kagome._

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera evitarlo cayeron sobre la hoja, corriendo la tinta. Apartó la hoja para evitar que se borraran sus hermosas palabras y la apretó contra su pecho, sobre su corazón. Eso era lo que deseaba oír, eso era lo que deseaba que le contestara cando le hizo aquella pregunta. Llevaba siete años esperando a que Inuyasha le dijera algo así.

- ¡Ey, Buyo!- le llamó- ¿crees que deberíamos pasar las navidades en el pueblo?

….

Agarró un vaso repleto de ponche y se sentó en una butaca junto a la terraza. En el pueblo celebraban la navidad en el ayuntamiento, como de costumbre. Él no iba a acudir a la ceremonia, se le hacía pesada y aburrida sin la risa de Kagome inundando el lugar. Sin embargo, cambió de opinión cuando el pequeño Setsu se lo pidió. No le gustaba decepcionar al niño y aunque ya tuviera un padre, él seguía ocupando un puesto importante en su vida. Además, Tatsuki jugaba muy mal a fútbol.

Se bebió de un trago todo el ponche y miró por la ventana. Se sentía mejor después de haber enviado aquella carta, después de confesarle lo que sentía por ella. La había perdido para siempre, ella le debía odiar y con razón pero se merecía saber toda la verdad y no aquellas tonterías que le dijo. Cuando le preguntó lo que sentía se asustó mucho de decir la verdad. Sintió pánico de confesárselo y que ella le rechazara o le pisoteara. Yuka tuvo que darle una buena bofetada de realidad para darse cuenta de que Kagome le había amado como ninguna otra mujer podría hacerlo. Kagome le quería y él lo había echado todo a perder, como de costumbre. No se la merecía.

La gente del pueblo empezó a congregarse en un punto, parecían estar rodeando a alguien. Él no prestó ninguna atención, estaba demasiado ocupado en unos pensamientos más transcendentales que eso. Kagome le había dejado, no iba a volver nunca, ella conocería a otro hombre mil veces mejor que él en la ciudad y él se moriría solo y amargado. Todo se había acabado.

- ¡Inuyasha!

Setsu salió de entre la muchedumbre y le agarró el brazo para intentar levantarle. Estaba realmente feliz, tenía que simular ante él para que no perdiera esa sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Tienes que venir a verla!

- ¿Ver?, ¿a quién?

- A la tía Kagome.

¡Kagome! Se soltó del agarre del niño y atravesó el salón hasta llegar a la muchedumbre. Desde su altura distinguía la coronilla de la mujer, su precioso cabello azabache resplandecía bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara. Fue apartando uno a uno a todos los que le impedían avanzar hasta que al fin pudo alcanzarla. La sorpresa fue tremenda. No sabía decir qué demonios le estaba sorprendiendo más en ese momento. Si ver a Kagome, si el gato obeso entre sus brazos o si el evidente embarazo de la mujer.

Quería decirle mil cosas pero se quedó sin palabras. De hecho, temía desmayarse, le temblaban las rodillas y sentía calor por todo el cuerpo.

- Feliz navidad, Inuyasha.

- Feliz navidad, Kagome.

¿Cinco meses sin verse y eso era lo que se decían? Se sentía estúpido allí parado como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- Kagome…

- Leí tu carta- habló ella primero- debiste decirlo antes.

- Yo… bueno…

- ¿Sabes lo que cuesta hacer una mudanza?- le acusó- y encima en mi estado.

¿Mudanza? Eso significaba que ella volvía al pueblo, ella volvía para quedarse, para quedarse con él. La rodeó con sus brazos y hundió la cabeza en su hombro para ocultar sus lágrimas del resto de invitados. Minutos antes se sentía como un desecho y en ese instante debía ser el hombre más feliz de toda la Tierra. No se merecía que Kagome se lo perdonara todo.

- Te amo, Kagome.

- Lo sé- sonrió- yo también te amo, Inuyasha.

Oírlo era mil veces mejor de lo que él esperaba. Se apartó lo suficiente para acercar sus labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente para demostrarle cuánto la amaba. No permitiría que ella volviera a marcharse nunca, la cuidaría hasta el fin de sus días para que no tuviera la necesidad de volver a huir nunca.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo?- murmuró contra sus labios.

- Por supuesto- sonrió- este niño necesita un apellido.

Deslizó sus manos hacia su vientre y por primera vez sintió las patadas de su hijo, que parecía saber que su padre estaba allí. La volvió a mirar emocionado por lo que estaba sintiendo y entonces lo escuchó claramente. Los cantos de sirena volvían a llegar hasta sus oídos y se ocuparía de que nunca cesaran.

FIN


	18. Epílogo

**Epílogo:**

- ¡Despierta!

Gruñó en sueños al ser interrumpida su maravillosa fantasía con su dulce esposa y se removió inquieto en la cama. Se frotó los ojos aún sin abrir los párpados y se puso boca abajo. Antes de que volvieran a interrumpirle, agarró la almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza. Odiaba madrugar y más aún en fin de semana pero eso era algo que sus hijos no parecían comprender.

- ¡Papá!- le volvieron a llamar- ¡Despierta!, ¡despierta!, ¡despierta!

Y así continuaron hasta que ya fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño y se levantó con el ceño fruncido e intenciones asesinas. Sus cuatro hijos le miraban con la inocencia de unos niños pero él sabía que estaban simulando. Todos ellos eran unos artistas en el arte del engaño.

Su hija mayor de quince años asomó la cabeza por la puerta y les lanzó una mirada de reproche a sus hermanos pequeños. Ella no solía participar en esas cosas aunque también era normal puesto que era la mayor de todos ellos. Su primera preciosa hija. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de él pero su cabello era azabache y a diferencia del de Kagome, liso. Le faltaba esa nota de picardía que Kagome poseía y tanto atraía a los hombres pero era condenadamente bonita y se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza continuo. Se pasaba todo su tiempo libre espantando a los adolescentes enardecidos que la perseguían. A ella la llamaron Kahlan.

- ¡Dejad en paz a papá!- les regañó- es domingo y está cansado. Lleva toda la semana trabajando.

- ¡Pero hoy se tiene que levantar!- exclamaron los gemelos al unísono.

Los gemelos sí que era un dolor de cabeza desde el día en que nacieron. Siempre habían hecho mucho ruido, les encantaban los ruidos fuertes y con la edad habían acabado creando su grupo de rock. Cuando agarraban la guitarra ni los mejores tapones de oídos podían salvarles. Los gemelos eran idénticos a él excepto en una cosa. Tenían los hermosos ojos de su madre. A pesar de que el ruido era demoledor, había otro factor que volvía especialmente molestos a los gemelos. Distinguirlos era un infierno. Les encantaba cambiarse el nombre y hacerse pasar el uno por el otro. De hecho, se cambiaban en los exámenes para sacar mejores notas y habían visitado el despacho del director en más de una ocasión por eso. Pasaban más tiempo castigados en clase y en casa que montando ruido y era muy difícil castigarlos. Si se les separaba se ponían los dos imposibles y si se les juntaba el castigo perdía todo el sentido. El primero en nacer se llamaba Kenta y el segundo Kaname.

- Yo creo que papá apreciará más que le dejéis dormir hasta tarde- intentó convencerles.

Se sentía fuera de lugar sentado en su cama mientras sus hijos discutían como si él no tuviera ni voz, ni voto.

- Pero le hemos preparado el desayuno.

Su cuarto hijo. Todavía estaba en el colegio, en el último curso de primaria para ser exactos. Estaba demostrando que al igual que los gemelos, se parecería a él. Eso sí, sus facciones más suavizadas eran clara influencia de su madre. No era en absoluto un niño problemático, obedecía sin rechistar y sacaba buenas notas. Probablemente, fuera el único de sus hijos que hasta el momento no le había causado ni un solo dolor de cabeza. A ese le habían llamado Souta.

- El desayuno puede esperar.

- ¡Eres una sosa, Kahlan!

Kahlan frunció el ceño al escuchar a los gemelos y cerró los puños antes de darles en la cabeza. Los dos gemelos gritaron de dolor e intentaron devolvérselo pero Kahlan siempre lograba imponerse como la hermana mayor. Souta se puso nervioso al verles discutir a los tres e intentó intervenir para calmarlos pero cuando los gemelos también se metieron con él, acabó poniéndose del lado de Kahlan. Un nuevo dolor de cabeza se estaba avecinando y mientras tanto la última y más pequeña de todos sus hijos se acercó y le ofreció una cartulina pintada. Debía ser un dibujo. Él la alzó y la sentó sobre su regazo para poder ver lo que le ofrecía juntos.

- ¿Qué es Misaki?

- Es para ti, papá- sonrió- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Le dio un beso en la frente y miró el dibujo con una sonrisa en la cara. Era el dibujo de una niña de seis años en el que se distinguían las figuras por las ropas pero para él era más que perfecto. Aparecía él vestido con su mono de trabajo y una herramienta en la mano. Kagome vestida con un impecable vestido se abrazaba a él y alrededor de ellos salían corazones. Ella misma estaba a sus pies abrazando a su conejito de peluche. En el otro lado de la cartulina aparecía la escena más típica de esa familia: Kahlan y los gemelos discutiendo y Souta intentando imponer la paz. Colgaría ese dibujo en el taller para poder mirarlo cada vez que reparara un coche.

Misaki había sido la última en nacer y prácticamente fue un milagro que naciera. El parto fue muy complicado y tanto ella como Kagome estuvieron a punto de morir en la sala de partos pero él no lo permitió. Se obligó a mantenerse erguido y a darle a Kagome la fuerza que necesitaba para no rendirse y continuar empujando. Misaki fue su ojito derecho desde que la sostuvo entre sus brazos por primera vez. Era muy pequeña, mucho más que sus demás hermanos y durante sus dos primeros años era muy débil. Se pasaban el día llevándola al médico y preocupándose por ella hasta que la edad le dio esas defensas que tanto necesitaba. Además, era la viva imagen de Kagome. No tenía nada de él, era una copia exacta de su madre y las fotos de la infancia de su esposa lo demostraban. Su pequeña y dulce Misaki.

- Vamos a desayunar, Misaki.

Se levantó con su hija pequeña en brazos y salió de la habitación. Era su cumpleaños y su día de fiesta: no pensaba malgastar el tiempo en separar a sus hijos. Ya espabilarían.

Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con el maravilloso olor de un buen desayuno que provenía del salón. Habían preparado la mesa del comedor y todo estaba repleto de deliciosas comidas que a él le encantaban: tortilla de patata, tortitas con sirope, tostadas francesas, macedonia, galletas caseras y mucho más. Su esposa ya estaba sentada en su lugar, esperando. Estaba preciosa, como el primer día. Después de quince años desde que por fin empezaron a comportarse como personas adultas, ella seguía igual. Ni una sola arruga, ni una cana, ni un kilo de más por los cuatro embarazos. Era la envidia de todo el pueblo y era perfectamente consciente de ello.

- ¿Dónde están los niños?

- Discutiendo.

Sentó a Misaki en la silla que estaba libre a su izquierda y él se sentó en su lugar, a la cabeza de la mesa. Cogió la mano de Kagome y la besó con cariño. Kagome ya le había felicitado en ese día, le había dado los buenos días justo como a él más le gustaba y por eso estaba tan agotado en la cama. Se estaba haciendo viejo y perdía aguante mientras que Kagome parecía tener cada vez más.

Sus otros hijos no tardaron en aparecer y ocuparon su lugar. Al parecer, habían hecho las paces y volvían a bromear entre ellos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Era difícil ser una familia tan numerosa con los ingresos que disponían al mes. La casa estaba pagada desde hacía cerca de unos diez años pero había que pagar facturas, el colegio de los niños, la ropa, los libros, la comida, la gasolina y ellos nunca podían permitirse ni un capricho. Su sueldo se gastaba íntegro y el de Kagome en su tienda se intentaba ahorrar pero era muy difícil hacerlo. Su hija mayor pintaba endiabladamente bien y por ello le pagaban unas clases en una academia muy cara. Los gemelos tenían que dar clases de guitarra y si no se las pagaban no podrían soportar el ruido que provocaban. Su cuarto hijo acudía al club de ajedrez y se marchaba al campeonato nacional en un mes. Su ojito derecho tenía asma y su salud era algo con lo que no pensaba jugar nunca. Todo eran gastos y ellos apenas tenían para nada. Hasta Kagome había dejado de estrenar ropa tan a menudo y se conformaba con los excedentes de su tienda. Ojala pudiera darle todo lo que se merecía.

- ¿Quién le da primero los regalos?

- ¡Yo!- exclamó Kahlan- para algo soy la mayor.

Aceptó con una sonrisa el paquete que le ofrecía su hija mayor y rompió el papel de regalo. Sabía que era un lienzo por la forma. Eran sus padres. La fotografía de sus padres que estaba colocada en el rellano de la entrada y estaban iguales. Sabía que Kahlan era buena pero nunca imaginó que tanto. Estaba seguro de que ella tendría un gran futuro en la pintura, tenía que tenerlo.

- Me encanta, Kahlan.

Su hija sonrió y antes de que pudiera decidir dónde lo colgaría se escuchó el sonido de las guitarras. Los gemelos le regalaron una canción compuesta por ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó que las guitarras no hacían ruidos. No desafinaron ni una sola vez y tocaron una melodía totalmente propia para él. Se alegraba de haberles apuntado a esas clases de tocar guitarra.

Souta fue el último en darle un regalo y él se quedó sin hablar. Era un DVD que él mismo grabó haciéndole entrevistas a toda la familia. Sus hijos lograban sorprenderles cada vez más y más.

Unos cálidos brazos que él muy bien conocía le envolvieron y de repente se quedó a solas con su mujer. Sus hijos no eran muy pacientes respecto a ellos dos haciéndose arrumacos y solían salir huyendo cada vez que les veían en plan cariñoso. Mejor, así estarían un rato a solas antes de que volvieran a la carga.

- ¿Y mi esposa no me ha hecho ningún regalo?

- Sí, pero te lo dará más tarde.

Ese mismo día por la noche, cuando los niños ya estaban acostados, recibió su regalo. Se recostó en la cama y disfrutó de la visión de su esposa vestida con un diminuto picardías lleno de encajes y unos pendientes de diamantes que el tardó cinco años enteros en poder pagarlos. Tardaría otros cinco años en pagarlo pero le compraría una gargantilla a juego costara lo que costase.

- No sé si darás la talla- se burló ella- ya tienes cuarenta años.

- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te demuestro lo contrario?

Kagome le lanzó una de esas maravillosas sonrisas y caminó hacia la cama lenta y seductoramente. Antes de tumbarla de espaldas para hacerle el amor, su último pensamiento coherente fue que los cantos de sirena se volvían más hermosos con el paso de los años.

**Bueno, un fanfic más terminado. Gracias una vez más por estar ahí leyendo mi historia y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para navidad reeditaré un antiguo fanfic "navideño" para el deleite de todos. Después de ese fanfic, comenzaré con un nuevo fanfic largo que os aflojará las rodillas a todas. Buen puente para las/os que lo tengais y nos vemos en un par de semanas.**


End file.
